Juego de Seducción
by Mary Uchiha-sama
Summary: Cuando el reconocido y acaudalado sexólogo británico Naruto Namikaze le ofrece a la novelista neoyorquina Hinata Hyuga un jugoso salario para que viaje a Inglaterra y le ayude con un proyecto sobre sexualidad humana, ésta no se lo piensa dos veces y acepta. ( adaptación del Libro "Juego de Seducción de Melanie George")
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ni la historia nilos personajes de narto me perteneces, sino a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Melanie George**

**Esta historia es una adaptacion del libro "Juego de Seducción " de Melanie George, espero que les guste y que la disfruten.**

**ARGUMENTO: **

Cuando el reconocido y acaudalado sexólogo británico Naruto Namikaze le ofrece a la novelista neoyorquina Hinata Hyuga un jugoso salario para que viaje a Inglaterra y le ayude con un proyecto sobre sexualidad humana, ésta no se lo piensa dos veces y acepta. Hinata necesita el dinero para hacer frente a las últimas deudas contraídas por su hermana, pero no se atreve a contarle a Naruto que es virgen y que todas las escenas eróticas de sus libros son sólo producto de su imaginación.

Naruto está a punto de casarse con su prometida Shion, una antigua amiga de la infancia, y quiere que le aconsejen sobre cómo seducir a una mujer, así que ha pensado en Hinata para tal cometido.

Y mientras ambos comienzan su particular curso de seducción, el amor tejerá sus hilos para que terminen juntos.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Caliente y arrollador deseo.

Hana se retorcía con él, su cuerpo estaba resbaladizo por el sudor, un hambre salvaje surgió en su interior, el rugido de su sangre mantuvo el ritmo de la palpitante oleada mientras la perfumada noche la envolvía en su dulce abrazo.

Llamaradas de líquida seducción la lamieron, unas esposas de seda le rodeaban las muñecas, encarcelándola en el interior de un beso de oscuro y salvaje fuego. No pidió clemencia. Nadie iba a dársela.

En lugar de eso, aceptó el calor, se ahogó en él, se dejó llevar por el fuego. Sus pestañas se abrieron con un aleteo. Quería ver la cara del fieramente hermoso bucanero que la había capturado, y cuyo amor la había liberado.

La pasión vidriaba los azules ojos de él, tan oscuros como el corazón del océano. Una pasión que ella conocía y entendía. Cuánto había ansiado ese momento. Aquel hombre estaba en su corazón.

En su misma alma.

Él le rodeó los pechos, jugando con sus doloridas cumbres, una tortura lenta y exquisita. Bajó la cabeza y atrajo el duro capullo al interior de su boca. Ella gimió, un profundo y gutural sonido sacado de un lugar que no sabía que existía.

No dejó sitio sin tocar, aliviando cada lugar con sus labios, su lengua, deslizando su piel sobre la de ella, lo que era un placer en sí mismo. Ella presionó sus labios contra los de él, la necesidad de culminar la desesperaba.

Deslizó un dedo entre sus húmedos pliegues y afirmó su derecho sobre la hinchada protuberancia de ella, acariciándolo, provocando, dándole pequeños toques hasta que en los ojos cerrados de ella brillaron rayas de colores.

Cuando creyó que no aguantaría más, él se movió entre sus muslos, envolviéndole las piernas alrededor de su cintura, el miedo y la excitación se enfrentaron en el interior de ella mientras él acomodaba su dura longitud dentro de ella y...

—¿Dura longitud? Caramba, Hina , ¿no puedes simplemente decir pene por una vez?

Hinata dio un salto ante el estruendo de la voz de su hermana en el oído, los dedos se sacudieron sobre las teclas del portátil, su concentración se hizo añicos totalmente.

Hinata cerró los ojos brevemente y tomó una calmante aspiración, sabiendo que necesitaría cada gramo de valor que pudiese reunir.

Entonces se giró para encontrarse con la cabeza de Hanabi cerniéndose sobre su hombro, sus ojos verdes escaneaban las palabras que Hinataacaba de escribir, los labios de su hermana se movían a medida que iba leyendo.

—Tengo un timbre, ¿sabes? —dijo intencionadamente Hinata.

—Y yo tengo una llave. —Hanabi balanceó la llave del apartamento de Hinata frente a ella—. Me la diste, ¿recuerdas?

¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Hanabi la usaba con entusiasmo. No importaba si Hinataestaba en casa o no. Ni parecía importar que Hanabi viviese tan sólo a la vuelta de la esquina con la madre de ambas. Era como si su hermana estuviese intentando batir algún tipo de record sobre cuánto tiempo pasaba de verdad en casa.

Su hermana se dejó caer en la silla al lado del escritorio de Hinata . Cuatro pequeños aros adornaban la oreja izquierda de Hanabi , y cuatro aros y un clavo de oro la derecha. Su lápiz labial era azul para hacer juego con sus uñas. A los diecisiete años, Hanabi aún se revelaba en su papel de inconformista.

—¿Y bien? —insistió su hermana, explotando la bomba de chicle en su boca.

—¿Y bien qué?

—¿Puedes decir pene?

Hinata reunió paciencia.

—No, no puedo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque escribo novelas de romance histórico, y esa palabra no es apropiada.

—Bueno, ¿puedes decir…?

—No.

—¿Y qué hay de... ?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿qué tal... ?

—No.

Hanabi alzó las manos.

—Tío, estás tensa. Tómate una pastilla, ¿vale?

Hinata suspiró.

—Lo siento, Hanabi . Estoy ocupadísima ahora mismo.

—Menuda novedad —musitó su hermana, con un indicio de amargura en su voz.

Hinata sintió remordimientos de culpa. Sabía que tenía tendencia a dejar a todo el mundo fuera cuando estaba en mitad de una de sus novelas, y durante los últimos años parecía que estar en mitad de una era la base constante de su vida.

No le había pasado inadvertido que su hermana se había vuelto más beligerante; los problemas de Hanabi habían aumentado constantemente con cada año pasado. La habían pillado robando en varias ocasiones y casi había sido arrestada por juego ilegal hacía un mes.

El pensamiento hizo que Hinata mirara con más atención a su hermana. Hanabi roía una de sus uñas azules, un claro indicio de problemas asomaba por el horizonte.

—¿Ha pasado algo, Hanabi ?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que ha pasado algo? —le contestó a la defensiva su hermana.

—No sé. Llámalo un presentimiento.

Un desazonador presentimiento que Hinata deseó que no fuese un barómetro tan exacto.

Su hermana pareció como si fuese a continuar con la farsa, pero entonces se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien. Tengo un pequeño problema.

La definición de Hanabi de pequeño estaba generalmente en desacuerdo con la de cualquier otra persona.

—Continúa.

—Bueno… —Alargó la palabra—. Creo que he…

En ese momento sonó el teléfono, cortando a Hanabi .

La mirada de Hinata fue hasta el identificador de llamadas, reconociendo el número instantáneamente. Ino Yamanaka , su editora. Hinata vaciló, no estaba de humor para discutir de qué forma estaba progresando el manuscrito, ya que no estaba progresando nada bien.

El contestador cogió la llamada, y la voz de "nacida y criada en Boston" de Ino se filtró en la habitación.

—Hey, Hina , pensé que querrías oír lo de la inusual llamada de teléfono que he recibido esta mañana de uno de tus fans -un fan masculino- y uno muy interesante además.

Hombre e interesante. Parecían términos opuestos. Hinata había empezado a pensar que sólo podría encontrar uno de esos entre las páginas de un romance.

—Incluso aunque sea un poco excéntrico —añadió Ino .

Ah, ahí estaba la pega.

—Pero es británico y rico, así que, ¿a quién le importa?

Aquello despertó su interés.

—Llámame cuando vuelvas…

Hinatacogió el teléfono.

—¿Ino ? No cuelgues.

Dedicó a su hermana una mirada de disculpa que prometía que estaría con ella en un minuto.

—¿Otra vez filtrando las llamadas? —preguntó Ino .

Estaba claro que la mujer la conocía demasiado bien.

—¿Yo? Por supuesto que no. Yo, ah, acabo de llegar de sacar a pasear a los perros. —Bajó la mirada hasta sus dos cachorros pequineses, Duque y Daisy, que dormían sonoramente debajo del escritorio entre un montón de libros y papeles—. Bueno, ¿quién es el rico británico?

—Su nombre es Naruto Namikaze.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién es Naruto Namikaze?

—¿No sabes quién es Naruto Namikaze? De verdad, Hinata, tienes que salir más.

Ahí estaba otra noticia de última hora, pensó Hinata poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Naruto Namikaze es un aristócrata con título de nobleza cuya familia hizo fortuna con el carbón antes de finales de siglo. Se graduó el primero de su clase en Oxford y se dice que tiene un coeficiente intelectual de más de doscientos, lo que casi garantiza que está más chiflado que una caja de Goobers. Pero el hombre tiene unos pómulos con los que podrías cortar un queso y una sonrisa que ha sido registrada por el F.B.I. como arma letal.

—Eso es toda una recomendación —murmuró Hinata divertida—, ¿cómo sabes tanto sobre él?

—¿Nunca lees el Newsweek?

¿Con qué tiempo? ¿Cinco minutos? Casi replicó Hinata . Su vida parecía moverse de una fecha de entrega a otra, con intervalos de llamadas de su madre para quejarse sobre Hanabi y de Hanabi para quejarse de su madre. Sí, su vida era una vida realmente encantadora.

—En fin —continuó Ino —, pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo escondido en la propiedad de su familia en Gales y puede ser más escurridizo que el monstruo del Lago Ness por lo que se dice. —Pareció a punto de desmayarse cuando dijo—. ¿Quieres intentar adivinar qué hace para ganarse la vida?

En realidad no.

—¿Por qué tiene que hacer nada un rico aristócrata para ganarse la vida? —El suspiro de impaciencia de su editora obligó a Hinata a seguirle el juego—. Mmmm. ¿Es un viejito que vive en una caja de zapatos cuya mujer le dejó con tantos niños que no sabe qué hacer? ¿O sopla y sopla y tira las casas de la gente? ¿O quizás es carnicero, o panadero, o fabrica velas?

—¿Vas a tomártelo en serio?

—Bien. Me rindo. ¿Qué hace para ganarse la vida el aristócrata británico cuya familia se ganó la vida con el carbón?

—Es científico.

—Qué encantador por su parte.

Entonces Ino terminó:

—Especializado en sexualidad humana.

Ahora empezaban a calentarse las cosas.

—¿Un científico sexual?

—Eso es.

Hinata detectó un claro regocijo escondido en las palabras de Ino , lo que probablemente era el resultado del hecho de que su editora tenía las narices hondamente metidas en manuscritos románticos a diario, lo que le daba una mentalidad tipo "aquí hay una historia".

Por otro lado, Hinata dependía de su hiperactiva imaginación para dibujar una imagen mental de un hombre que era una mezcla entre el Dr. Sentirse Bien y el Dr. Amor Raro. Hizo una mueca.

—Entonces, ¿qué quiere?

—Bueno, en realidad la llamada era de su secretario, Sasuke —todo ¡chao! y ¡hala!1—, quién preguntó cómo podía ponerse en contacto con una tal Luna Byakugan, el ardiente hervidero de pasión.

Hinata se rió entre dientes.

—¿Ardiente hervidero de pasión, eh? —Luna Byakugan era el seudónimo de Hinata y su alter ego—. Llama a los del Guiness. Esto es todo un récord para su libro.

—Por supuesto, no podía darle esa información, así que me preguntó si sería tan amable de extenderte la petición del conde.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza. Un rico y excéntrico científico tenía una petición. Eso podía superar al borracho de setenta años que le echaba miraditas cada mañana cuando iba a recoger su sándwich de beicon, huevos y queso al restaurante de la esquina, y a los hombres de Cro-Magnon de la construcción al otro lado de la calle que asumían que el día de Hinata no estaría completo sin que le regalaran silbidos, gritos y el siempre popular "hey, nena". Hinata estaba empezando a creer que los hombres de verdad eran cosa del pasado.

—¿Y cuál es la petición del conde?

Ino no titubeó en contestar:

—Que vayas a Inglaterra inmediatamente.

Durante diez auténticos segundos los músculos faciales de Hinata se negaron a funcionar. Entonces sus labios se abrieron para formar las palabras:

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

—Sé que parece una locura…

—¿Parece una locura? Es una locura. ¿Qué demonios le hace pensar a ese tío que iba a considerar algo tan extravagante?

—Oh, creo que me salté esa parte, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué parte?

—La parte sobre el proyecto, y pagarte generosamente por tu tiempo, volando en primera clase, y dejándote usar su extensiva librería, diez mil libros por lo que tengo entendido. Bastante impresionante.

—¿Proyecto? ¿Qué tipo de proyecto?

—No lo sé. Su secretario dijo que era confidencial.

Al tío le faltaba un tornillo. ¿Esperaba que volara al otro lado del mar con cualquier pretexto sin decirle nada sobre lo que quería?

—Dijo que te lo explicaría todo cuando estuvieses allí —añadió Ino , como si intuyese los pensamientos de Hinata ; una tendencia que estaba empezando a volverse un poco escalofriante.

—Entonces va a tener que esperar bastante.

—Siempre dijiste que querías ir a Inglaterra. Bien, he aquí tu oportunidad.

—E iré a Inglaterra. —Algún día—. Pero no vía Lunatic Express. No puedo siquiera creer que sugieras algo así. ¿Olvidas que tengo un libro que terminar?

—Pues claro que no lo he olvidado.

—Oigo un claro "pero" tras esas palabras.

—Bueno —Ino alargó la palabra—, sería todo un éxito si consiguieras que este tío te contase su historia cuando nadie ha sido capaz ni de sacarle la hora. Las biografías no autorizadas son ahora mismo un terreno reñido. Y el tío es un aristócrata británico. Quizás conozca rumores sobre la familia real. Podrías ser la próxima Kitty Kelly.2

Hinata se apartó ligeramente el auricular de la oreja y lo miró, esperando que su incredulidad se trasportara a través del cable.

—Escribo novelas románticas. ¿Qué iba a importarme a mí la vida de ese tío?

Ino continuó como si no hubiese dicho nada.

—Dicen que está desarrollando una nueva pastilla tipo Viagra, pero ésta está dirigida a las mujeres. Imagina la publicidad que conseguirías si tuvieses esa información antes que nadie.

De lo sublime a lo ridículo a velocidad de vértigo.

—No me interesa.

Como siempre, Ino oía sólo lo que quería.

—Te daré algún tiempo para que te lo pienses antes de llamar al secretario del conde con tu respuesta final.

—Esa es mi...

—Ups. Tengo una reunión. Tengo que irme. Llámame más tarde.

El siguiente sonido que oyó Hinata fue el tono de la línea.

—Ir a Inglaterra —musitó, colocando el teléfono en el soporte—. Ridículo.

—¿Quién es Naruto Namikaze? —preguntó Hanabi, recordándole a Hinata su presencia.

Hinata se encogió de hombros, más que dispuesta a despachar aquel tema en particular.

—Sólo un rico científico británico que obviamente delira.

Hanabi la miró socarronamente.

—No importa. Bueno, ¿por dónde íbamos?

El recuerdo de la interrumpida conversación de ambas hizo que Hanabi se mordiese de nuevo las uñas.

—Tengo un pequeño problema.

—Eso ha quedado claro.

—Bueno, quizás un poco más grande que pequeño.

Aquello no era nuevo.

—¿Cuánto más grande que pequeño?

Su hermana pareció incómoda.

—¿Más grande que una panera? —la presionó Hinata.

Hanabi asintió.

Allí estaba aquel presentimiento de nuevo.

—¿Exactamente cómo de grande, Hanabi ?

Un súbito golpear en la puerta delantera interrumpió la respuesta de Hanabi mientras una nueva voz vociferaba:

—Eh, Hanabi, ¿estás ahí?

La mirada de Hanabi voló hasta la puerta y luego de vuelta a Hinata , mientras contestaba avergonzada:

—Así de grande.

Hinata gimió para sus adentros, reconociendo la voz masculina que gritaba en un tono que no era cantarín como la primavera en las Tierras Altas, sino que era tan tosco como un capo de la mafia cuyas mejillas estuviesen llenas de cannolis. 3

Kakuzu, el corredor de apuestas.

Y el vecino rompepiernas.

Cuando era niño, el juego preferido de Kakuzu había sido retorcer pulgares y había sido conocido por meditar sobre todas las preguntas importantes que habrían puesto a prueba a un hombre con un coeficiente intelectual de seis años: Cuando llueve, ¿por qué no se encogen las ovejas?

Hinata se dio cuenta de pronto en lo que se estaba hundiendo. Arenas movedizas.

—¿En qué has apostado esta vez?

—Bueno, podría jurar que el Spitfire de Sassy, en la larga carrera en Belmont, vencería al Misfortune de Mónica. Las probabilidades eran de diez a una. —Se encogió de hombros—. Creo que mi suerte se acabó.

—Eh, Hanabi, sé que estás ahí. Déjate de rodeos.

—Me esconderé en el armario de la ropa blanca —dijo Hanabi, poniéndose en pie de un salto—. Líbrate de él.

—Eh, espera un minuto…

Pon. Pon. Pon.

—Será mejor que abras o voy a soltar un puto aluvión de golpes sobre esta puerta.

Golpes. Qué manera más encantadora de empezar el día.

—De acuerdo —le dijo a Hanabi —. Escóndete.

Su hermana corrió hasta el armario como si poseyese miembros biónicos, las palabras "Podemos reconstruirla. Tenemos la tecnología", saltaron en el cerebro de Hinata.

Lanzó una mirada a Duque y Daisy, ambos se pusieron en pie de un salto sobre sus torcidas patas de cinco centímetros y empezaron a ladrar con fuerza, pareciendo dos pequeños Twinkies4 saltarines. Sus ladridos nunca habían asustado a nadie. Lo que daría Hinata por una cinta grabada de pit bulls gruñendo en aquel momento.

—Quedaos aquí, los dos —les dijo, levantándose de la silla—. Vuelvo enseguida.

Ambos la miraron con idénticas expresiones de Oh-no-no-lo-harás que fueron seguidas de cerca por nuevos ladridos, cuando cerró la puerta de la habitación.

—Ok, Hanabi. Voy a contar hasta tres y ¡luego voy a entrar!

Hinata comenzó a cruzar la habitación de mala gana, esperando que Kakuzu estuviese bien inclinado sobre la puerta cuando ella la abriese, lo que, sucesivamente, lo mandaría derecho a la ventana.

Sonrió, imaginándoselo volando a través del cristal. Una pena que el toldo del restaurante indio en la calle debajo de su ventana se rompiese con la caída. La idea de ver el hombre con el cuerpo escayolado le resultaba atrayente.

Hinata hizo girar la puerta en el momento exacto en que Kakuzu ladeaba el hombro para embestirla. Perdió el equilibrio y se cayó en un montón de cadenas de oro y un traje barato de seda. No era exactamente lo que Hinata había esperado, pero sin embargo era gracioso.

La fulminó con la mirada.

—Tus lo hiciste aposta.

Hinata lo miró de modo desapasionado.

—Se dice tú, no tus. El singular es el contrario del plural.

Kakuzu se sacudió el polvo y se levantó en sus fornidos 1.70 centímetros de altura. Era un matón de pecho fuerte y ancho sin cuello, sus fuertes brazos estaban permanentemente apretados hacia fuera. Parecía uno de los gángsteres que había abatido a tiros a Sonny Corleone en un peaje en la autopista de Nueva Jersey.

—Cierra la boca —gruñó—. No estoy de humor.

Hinata se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué quieres, Kakuzu?

La biliosa mirada de él bajó hasta los pechos de Hinata , lo que desvió su cerebro del tamaño de un guisante hasta recolocarlo tras la cremallera de sus pantalones.

—¿Por qué te haces la difícil, nena?

¿Necesitaba una razón? Además del hecho de que su aliento apestaba a ajo y su cara parecía como si le hubiese pasado un tren por encima. Varias veces.

—Repito, ¿qué quieres, Kakuzu?

Él se acercó lentamente.

—Si tus eres buena conmigo, quizás me piense el reducirle la deuda a tu hermana.

—No estoy en venta.

Hinata hundió la mano en el bolsillo de su Levis azul desteñido favorito y sacó un billete de diez y dos de veinte. Arrojó el dinero a las manos de Kakuzu.

—Eso debería aplazar la deuda unos días.

—¿Cincuenta piojosos pavos? ¿Estás bromeando? Tu flaca e idiota hermana me debe veinte mil trescientos ochenta y un dólares…con veintiséis centavos. Los intereses se agravan diariamente. Los dos sabemos que no tiene el dinero, lo que significa que tienes que pagar.

Hinata se tambaleó. ¿Dos mil trescientos ochenta y un dólares…?

Se dijo a sí misma que debía respirar.

—Si sabías que no tenía el dinero, ¿por qué la dejaste apostar?

—Eh, ¿soy cuidador de hermanos? —arrugó la frente, lo que le hizo parecer una morsa a mitad de faena—. ¿O sería cuidador de hermanas, incluso aunque no estemos emparentados? —se encogió de hombros—. No cambia nada. Aún me debe dos mil trescientos ochenta y un dólares…

—Y veintiséis centavos. Lo sé. —Hinata negó con la cabeza—. No tengo todo ese dinero.

Él acercó su cara a la de ella.

—¿Sabes qué le pasó a la última persona que no me pagó?

Hinata no lo sabía, afortunadamente. Era una imagen mental sin la que podía vivir. Desafortunadamente, tenía otras imágenes mentales en las que caer, todos aquellos recuerdos nítidos de la obra de Kakuzu. Podría pensar con el pene, pero no necesitaba un graduado en Harvard para saber cómo manejar un bate con infalible exactitud.

—Conseguiré el dinero —prometió—. Pero tienes que darme algo de tiempo.

—Tienes tres días. —Levantó dos dedos—. Y volveré para cobrar. —Luego se fue pavoneándose.

Hinata decidió que no le diría lo del papel del baño que tenía pegado en el dorso del zapato.

Suspiró y se inclinó pesadamente contra la puerta cerrada.

—Ya puedes salir, Hanabi.

No hubo respuesta.

Hinata se acercó al armario de la ropa limpia y se encontró con la puerta ligeramente entreabierta. Miró dentro. Ni rastro de Hanabi. Entonces notó que la ventana del cuarto de invitados estaba abierta y comprendió que su hermana se había escabullido usando la salida de incendios.

Regresaría, era un hecho. Como también lo era el hecho de que su hermana se invitaría a entrar, usando la llave de repuesto de Hinata.

Hinata se acercó a cerrar la ventana. Una ventana abierta en Nueva York era una clara invitación al robo, a la violación y al homicidio, y a veces, no todas a la vez.

Mientras se alejaba, vislumbró la enmarcada foto de Hanabi, su madre y ella, que estaba en el escritorio. La levantó, estudiando las caras felices, los brazos envueltos en la cintura de la otra. Era una foto vieja, y una de las últimas que se habían sacado juntas y sonrientes.

Su madre tenía una hermosa sonrisa, llena de calidez. Sin embargo, ahora sonreía raramente, y la calidez parecía haberla abandonado el día en que su marido salió por la puerta y nunca volvió.

Quizás si Hinata se permitiese mirar en su interior, quizás descubriría sus propias cicatrices, que las acciones de su padre habían determinado su vida tanto como la del resto de su familia.

A lo mejor era por eso que prefería los personajes ficticios a las cosas reales. Podía modelarlos para que sirviesen a sus necesidades. Nunca eran ordinarios o crueles. Ni cobardes o deshonrosos. Los hombres siempre eran héroes, y los finales felices para siempre.

Colocó de nuevo la foto con cuidado y cogió su fiable bola Mágica del 8 de la esquina del escritorio, recordando todas las preguntas que le había planteado cuando era una jovencita, buscando respuestas cuando no había nadie para contestarle.

Hinata agitó la bola, observando el pequeño cubo rodar en el oscuro líquido.

—¿Volverá a ser feliz mi familia alguna vez? —preguntó tímidamente.

El cubo giró hasta pararse. Perspectiva poco clara.

¿Qué había esperado? Los milagros estaban reservados para otras personas.

Se preguntó si se atrevería a hacer otra pregunta. Se mordió el labio, temiendo la respuesta, pero temiendo aún más lo desconocido. Agitó la bola otra vez.

—¿Seré capaz de encontrar el dinero que Hanabi le debe a Kakuzu?

Contuvo el aliento, esperando a que el cubo se parase. Cuando lo hizo, el corazón le dio un vuelco.

No.

—Hmm. Viajar a Inglaterra para ser el juguete de un conde asquerosamente rico adicto al sexo con una licenciatura en zonas erógenas que está escribiendo su tesis doctoral sobre el punto G, o quedarme aquí en Nueva York y arriesgarme a ser atracada, tirada enfrente de un tren en marcha, bombardeada, expuesta a mosquitos mortíferos y guerras biológicas. No veo cómo puede ser difícil para ti esta decisión, cariño.

Hinata dejó de pasear y se giró para mirar a su mejor amiga desde su nacimiento, Sakura Haruno, una princesa judía-americana dura como el acero. Si alguien se parecía menos a ella , era la chica pelirrosa que estaba delante de Hinata , a quien ella llamaba Sakura, para consternación de la señora Haruno.

Ella y Sakura eran un abanico de contrastes. Hinata medía apenas 1.61 frente a los 1.79 de Sakura. Hinata tenía la tez color porcelana . La piel de Sakura era de un cálido marrón que duraba todo el año. Hinata había sido maldecida con un largo y liso pelo, mientras Sakura había sido bendecida con unas rosadas y onduladas ondas perfectas para un anuncio de L'Oreal.

Los dones del cielo de Sakura también incluían unas largas piernas sin fin, un abundante busto, una sonrisa Colgate, y una ronca voz que podía seducir tan fácilmente como podía reducir a un hombre a una pila de ardientes escombros con sólo pronunciar una palabra.

—No dije que estuviese considerando la idea —dijo Hinata , deseando que fuese mentira. Pero lo cierto era que sus opciones habían caído hasta el punto más bajo.

Se había estado devanando los sesos toda la tarde, encontrado algunas pocas ideas. Pensó en vender algo, pero no tenía nada propio que pudiese vender por tanto dinero. Y su cuenta corriente no estaba en mejor forma.

¿Quién creería que la semi-triunfante novelista de romances, Luna Byakugan, tenía una suma total de sólo cuatro mil dólares en el banco? Y la mayoría del dinero estaba destinado a pagar las facturas y el alquiler.

Había tenido más dinero hasta que había pillado a Hanabi robando -por tercera vez- y había tenido que pagar una fianza de quince mil dólares o dejar a su hermana en el talego.

—No mires la oferta del conde como un trabajo —dijo Sakura alargando las palabras mientras admiraba su manicura—. Míralo como sexo a cambio de arrendamiento.

—¿Quieres ponerte seria? Si no le doy ese dinero a Kakuzu, Hanabi se levantará del suelo sólo hasta las rodillas en concreto.

—O por debajo con Jimmy Hoffa.5

—Gracias por hacer que una mala situación parezca aún peor.

—Soy judía. Llevo en la sangre lo de ser cínica. Viene de miles de años de esclavitud y persecución.

—¿Podemos ceñirnos al tema? ¿Cómo voy a poder echarle mano a tanto dinero tan rápido?

—¿Robando un mini-market? No. —Sakura negó con la cabeza—. Olvídalo. No habría suficiente dinero en metálico. Necesitas birlar un banco. Tu madre sabe pasar desapercibida, así que mi consejo sería que la dejases entrar y atracar al cajero mientras esperas en el coche de huída.

—Oh, es una idea original. Mi madre y yo podemos compartir la celda.

Sakura hizo una mueca.

—Me dan escalofríos tan sólo pensar en compartir una celda con mi madre. Tendría que escucharla regañarme durante los próximos diez o veinte años porque no me casé con Marty Klein, el rey charcutero. Veintidós tiendas en el área de los tres estados6. Uno pensaría que con todo ese dinero el hombre se podría haber circuncidado.

—¿Podemos volver al tema? Kakuzu. Dinero. Nudilleras.

—¿No puedes simplemente pedirle a Kakuzu una prórroga?

—Estoy segura de que accederá. Entonces sólo me destrozará una rótula como garantía.

Sakura pareció horrorizada.

—¿Y dejarme a mí el trabajo de empujarte por ahí? No creo. Simplemente solucionemos el problema de forma fácil y rápida. Te dejaré el dinero.

Hinata ya había contemplado pedirle a su amiga un préstamo. Sakura era una niña de papá que nunca había tenido que trabajar ni un día de su vida mientras Hinata había tenido que arrastrarse por cada moneda. Sabía que llegado el momento, podría devolverle a Sakura el dinero, pero sería demasiado parecido a aceptar caridad.

Hinata suspiró.

—Te lo agradezco, pero no. No puedo esperar que arregles el problema.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no aceptar la oferta del profesor de sexo? Dios sabe que podrías conseguir un buen polvo.

Había que dejarle a Sakura lo de ser directa.

—Esto es estrictamente negocios.

Sakura ladeó una perfectamente depilada ceja rubia.

—¿Oh? Bueno, si ese es el caso, ¿de qué te preocupas?

Claro, de qué, pensó Hinata .

Pero, siendo honesta consigo misma, tenía que confesar cierto grado de curiosidad por el hombre que había hecho un pedido tan insólito. Imaginaba que tenía que ser el misterio que significaba el hombre, como si fuese una concursante de "Let's Make a Deal" 7 esperando a saber qué había tras la puerta número tres.

Era bastante triste el decir que la poco ortodoxa oferta del conde era la cosa más interesante que le había pasado en mucho tiempo. Su vida personal se había deteriorado hasta el punto que escuchar una charla sobre la historia del fertilizante se consideraba apasionante.

Podría escribir sobre escalar el Everest, ¿pero lo había hecho alguna vez? ¿Había explorado las pirámides? ¿Visto los blancos acantilados de Dover? ¿Tirado una moneda en la Fontana Trevi? ¿Comido _fondue_ en Suiza?

No, no y otra vez no.

—¿Entonces cómo es físicamente este tío del _hunka-hunka amor ardiente_8? —inquirió Sakura—. Personalmente, me imagino a Johnny Wad9 con un abrigo de tweed.

Hinata imaginaba que con su suerte Naruto Namikaze recordaría a los Son of Sam10 y que probablemente estaba maquinando llevar a cabo con ella experimentos sacados de Hitchcock.

—No lo sé. Busqué una foto suya en internet, pero todo lo que pude encontrar fueron unas pocas páginas con algunos de sus ensayos publicados.

¡Y menudos ensayos aquellos!

Fisiología y Patología de la Erección del Pene.

Sobre Ratas y Hombres: Aproximación Comparativa a la Sexualidad Masculina.

El Mecanismo de la Excitación Humana Femenina.

Y el favorito de Hinata y más espantoso: Esquizofrenia y Sexualidad. Qué tenían que ver la una con la otra era algo que Hinata no quería investigar demasiado a fondo.

Después de aquellas pequeñas aclaraciones, debería haber telefoneado a Ino y exigirle que le dijese al sin duda lacayo del conde que su patrón podía quedarse su billete de primera clase, el substancial dinero que le había ofrecido por su valioso tiempo, y su biblioteca con casi cien mil libros, y zambullirse de cabeza en su trabajo sobre Contribuciones Cognitivas y Afectivas de la Función Sexual.

Por otra parte, la realidad de su situación actual era perder el tiempo en las calles llamando a una adolescente que se había ido a paseo, quien, Hinata notó con una sonrisa de satisfacción, le había hecho un corte de mangas a Kakuzu por encima del hombro.

Chicas de Nueva York, dos. Kakuzu el gilipollas, cero.

Ahora, si tan sólo Hinata pudiese librarse de Kakuzu igual de fácil. Puesto que la posibilidad parecía altamente improbable, tenía que considerar la única opción presente.

La oferta del conde.

Si aceptaba el trabajo del misterioso Naruto Namikaze, podría pagar a Kakuzu con el anticipo que le pediría al conde que le diese, condición número uno, y todavía mantener el orgullo intacto, al igual que Hanabi sus miembros.

Hinata tomó la decisión. ¿Qué otra elección tenía? A menos que apareciera un mágico corredor de apuestas e hiciera que Kakuzu desapareciese en un soplo de humo, regresaría.

Como decía el Padrino, le habían hecho una oferta que no podía rechazar.

—Iré —Sakura simplemente la miró—. ¿Me oíste? Dije que iré.

—Te oí.

—¿Y? ¿No tienes nada que decir?

—Sí… pero estoy esperando a oír la voz de Dios saliendo de una zarza ardiente puesto que éste es un día de milagros.

Hinata ignoró la nada atractiva ocurrencia de su amiga.

—Quiero que vengas conmigo.

Sakura era como un bulldog en lo referido a hombres. Si las cosas se le iban de las manos con el conde, Sakura lo trataría con brusque… al estilo Haruno.

—¿Ir contigo? ¿A la tierra del té, los bollos y Sir Elton John?

Hinata asintió.

—Siempre hemos hablando de ir a Inglaterra juntas. Ahora podemos.

Lo quisiera el conde o no. Condición número dos.

Sakura se reclinó contra los cojines del sofá y la miró durante un rato.

—Sabes, cariño, no puedes usarme siempre como apoyo. Algún día tendrás que levantarte tú solita sobre tu pequeña talla 36 de pie.

—No te estoy usando como apoyo. —Pero una pequeña voz le preguntó a Hinata si no estaba haciendo justamente eso—. Y gasto un 37 de pie.

—Sólo señalo la posibilidad de tu sofocante dependencia hacia mí.

Hinata se permitió una fulminante mirada hacia su amiga.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—De acuerdo. Iré. No me vendría mal un cambio de escenario. Pero me niego a viajar contigo con ese aspecto.

Hinata bajó la vista a sus desgastados vaqueros y a su camisa rosa ligera extra larga con las sucias huellas de un perrito en ella, adquirida cuando Duque había decidido tomar el sol en un charco de lodo en el parque amotinándose cuando ella había intentado engatusarlo para salir. Aún así, dijo:

—¿Con qué aspecto?

—Contigo llevando ropa dos tallas más grande. Tu ardiente conde va a pensar que tienes alguna enfermedad genética.

—¡No es mi ardiente conde!

Una maliciosa sonrisa encendió la cara de Sakura.

—Pero podría serlo.

1 En inglés se hace referencia a palabras típicas que usan los británicos como: pip-pip y tallyho.

2 Escritora estadounidense que ha publicado un libro llamado "The Royals" destapando escándalos de la monarquía británica.

3 **Cannoli** (rollo dulce de ricotta)

4 Famoso bollo esponjoso relleno de crema.

5 Sindicalista estadounidense que murió en misteriosas circunstancias. Su cuerpo nunca fue encontrado.

6 Área alrededor de Nueva York donde se encuentran Nueva York, Nueva Jersey y Connecticut.

7 Programa estadounidense "Let's Make a Deal" en el que se ofrecían tratos a los concursantes.

8 Famosa canción de Elvis: "Hunka-Hunka Burning Love"

9 Famoso rey del porno

10 Supergrupo de Horror punk/Death Rock ideado por Todd Youth


	2. Chapter 2

MI MAS SINCERAS DISCULPAS….. POR ERROR VOVLÍ A SUBIR EL PRIMER CAPITULO! COMEN GOMEN!

PORFAVOR DISCULPENME… PERO SIN MAS NI MAS RETRASOS Y DE UNA VEZ POR TODASAQUI LES DEJO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO!

CAPÍTULO 2

Hinata sonrió entumecidamente a la expertamente peinada azafata mientras desembarcaba del vuelo 178 de British Airways, el cual había renombrado como Vuelo 666, paseo por el infierno

Arrastró su maleta de mano con ruedas tras ella, se sentía en buena medida como si el autobús del centro le hubiera pasado por encima, dado marcha atrás y vuelto a atropellar.

Su vuelo en el aeropuerto Kennedy se había demorado tres dolorosamente largas horas. Sentada sobre la pista. Hinata había pasado el tiempo mirando fuera, hacia el asfalto, un negro mar infinito puntuado por guiones amarillos que parecían torcerse hacia arriba en caras sonrientes, burlándose de ella.

El retraso le había dado mucho tiempo para pensar sobre lo que estaba haciendo. En su interior se había establecido dudas sobre su salud mental, así que para el momento en el que estaban rodando por la pista, Sakura se había visto obligada a refrenarla físicamente para evitar que se lanzara por la salida de emergencia hacia el asfalto que conocía tan bien.

El primer vislumbre de Hinata con ojos legañosos de Londres había sido una capa de oscuridad con pequeños puntos de luz, que muy bien podrían haber sido causados por el dolor de cabeza que se le estaba formando detrás de los ojos. Se sentía malhumorada, despeinada, y completamente desanimada en el momento en que aterrizaron.

Se bajaron del avión en la Terminal 4. El aeropuerto de Heathrow aún estaba rebosante de actividad, aunque fuera casi medianoche. Todo parecía surrealista, misterioso, le recordaba a Hinata la película de Stephen King, los Langoliers.

Miró por encima de su hombro y hacia fuera, por la ventana para asegurarse de que no había alguna entidad invisible tragándose grandes pedazos de tierra y dejando un enorme abismo detrás. Tranquilizadoramente, todo parecía igual.

Oscuro.

Le echó un vistazo disimuladamente a Sakura. Después de pasarse casi un día viajando, Sakura todavía mantenía una apariencia perfectamente conservada mientras que Hinata se sentía como una deshilachada fregona con pechos. No podría hacer girar una cabeza en ese momento aunque su cabello estuviera en llamas. Resistió la infantil urgencia de sacarle la lengua a su amiga cuando ésta no miraba.

—¿Dónde está el gurú del coito? —preguntó Sakura mientras su mirada vagaba alrededor—. No veo a nadie jadeando o usando un abrigo arrugado.

—Me gustaría que dejaras de hacer eso.

—No puedo evitarlo, ya sabes el perverso sentido del humor que tengo.

Hinata lo sabía.

—¿Puedo al menos saber cómo luce esa máquina a base de carbón sexual?

Buena pregunta. Hinata negligentemente había olvidado conseguir una descripción de Naruto Namikaze.

—No lo sé con exactitud.

—Esto es maravilloso, viajamos a un país del tercer mundo y ¿no sabes qué aspecto tiene nuestro amistoso tratante de carne? El pervertido local podría conducirnos como corderos, llevarnos a algún sórdido motel en Villa Acechadores, atarnos a una cama que rechine, y hacer estragos a nuestros firmes y núbiles cuerpos. No es que esté en contra de la idea, ¿sabes?

—En primer lugar, Inglaterra no es un país del tercer mundo. Y segundo, voy a estrangularte.

Sakura le lanzó su cegadora sonrisa Cosmopolitan.

—¿Lo harías antes o después de la violación?

—¿Señorita Hyuga ? —interrumpió una voz profunda.

Hinata no se dio cuenta de que alguien le hablaba mientras su cerebro calculaba las repercusiones de golpear a Sakura con su propio zapato.

Sakura movió la cabeza hacia algún punto detrás de Hinata .

—Te están llamando, Bubee1

Los anudados músculos de Hinata provocaron que se diera la vuelta con un tirón. Su bolso golpeó al hombre de detrás de ella.

—¡Oh, lo siento!

Él se frotó el brazo y sonrió.

—No se disculpe querida muchacha. La he asustado.

Hablaba con un preciso acento inglés y Hinata se dio cuenta con sobresalto que ese hombre debía ser Naruto Namikaze. El alivio corrió a través de ella.

Su imagen mental había estado del todo equivocada. No era ningún demonio con la palabra "sexo" tatuada en la frente con grandes letras y baba goteándole de la mandíbula. Sus ojos no eran saltones como los del asistente del Dr. Frankenstein, Igor. Y refutaba completamente la predicción de Sakura de que tendría una joroba y destacaría como un ministro Baptista en el Mardi Gras.

En lugar de eso, sus facciones eran bastante agradables. Rebelde pelo negro-azulado. Amistosos ojos negros. Sus dientes eran el sueño de un ortodontista, derechos y blancos. Una mandíbula cuadrada hablaba de una naturaleza sensible. Y tenía una constitución delgada y musculosa. Se detuvo a sólo una pulgada de Sakura, quién, según Hinata notó, miró su región inferior más bien abiertamente. Hinata clavó el tacón de su zapato en el pie de su amiga.

—¡Uy! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Habló por encima de la queja de Sakura:

—Encantada de conocerlo, Señor, er, digo, Lord Harrington. —Extendió la mano.

Una cálida mano la agarró.

—Mi nombre es Sasuke.

¿Sasuke? ¿Cómo el del secretario del conde? ¿El que la proveería de sus servicios? El enojo hizo vibrar los nervios de Hinata . ¿Había viajado todo este camino y sufrido las agonías del vuelo 666 para no ser recibida por Naruto Namikaze sino por su empleado?

—El conde tenía negocios que atender y les manda sus disculpas por no venir el mismo —dijo Sasuke, como si le leyera la mente.

—Lo entiendo.

—Aquí, permítame. —Tomó su maleta.

—Hola. —Sakura le tendió la mano, algo que no podía ignorar—. Soy la torpe asistente de la Señora Hyuga y persona non grata, Sakura

Sasuke le sacudió la mano y sorpresivamente no se demoró como la mayoría de los hombres.

—Encantado de conocerla Sakura… Qué nombre tan insólito. —Antes de que Sakura pudiera formular una réplica, dijo—. Por favor síganme —y comenzó a caminar alejándose.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quiso decir con insólito?

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé ¿Qué significa para la demás gente insólito?

—¿Es alguna mancha británica en mi reputación que se lee entre líneas en mi nombre?

Hinata escondió una sonrisa. Claramente su amiga estaba perturbada por algo más que el comentario inocente de Sasuke. Sakura había recibido la primera dosis de esa fea medicina llamada indiferencia.

Sasuke no lo sabía aún, pero había sido consignado a la condenación eterna, porque no había babeado como el perro de Pavlov al ver a Sakura.

Hinata sospechaba que Sasuke era de la clase de hombre que miraba bajo la superficie y buscaba la belleza interna en lugar de la externa. Vaya, eso era insólito.

Con un sobresalto Hinata comprendió que estaban aún plantadas en la desgastada alfombra azul del aeropuerto mientras Sasuke se desvanecía en la distancia. Con paso rápido, se lanzaron tras él.

—Buen culo —Sakura se sintió inclinada a apuntar antes de agregar—, para un engreído inglés.

Hinata fulminó a su amiga con una mirada de enojo.

—¿No tienes vergüenza?

—Ninguna en absoluto —replicó ella, entonces suspiró—. Qué mal que sólo sea el secretario. Probablemente es gay.

—Sólo porque sea el secretario no quiere decir que sea gay.

—Bueno, tampoco le da un alto puesto en la escala de la heterosexualidad.

—¿En qué siglo vives? Hay enfermeros hombres, bibliotecarios hombres, estilistas hombres.

—Cierto. Y todos se lo hacen salvajemente con otros.

—¿En qué momento tu cerebro se redujo al tamaño de una nuez? ¿No sabes que una mente cerrada es una mente vacía?

—Muy bien Señorita Todos Somos El Mundo. ¿Conoces alguna mujer que salga con alguno?

—No, pero…

—He demostrado mi caso.

Eso debería haberlo terminado.

Pero eso no evitó que señalara a Sasuke.

—Mira cómo camina el hombre.

Hinata se dijo a sí misma que fingiera tener una reacción retrasada a la presión de cabina y que había perdido temporalmente el oído, pero su instinto de conservación la había abandonado cuando el vuelo del infierno había tomado un desvío sobre el Triángulo de las Bermudas.

—¿Qué pasa con su manera de caminar?

—Es demasiado erguida. —La mejor lógica de Haruno.

—¿A diferencia de otros Homo sapiens que se deslizan por el suelo sobre sus vientres?

—Sus hombros están muy rectos, como si tuviera una barra de acero metida en el…

—Eso, se llama buena postura.

—Va demasiado tieso.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza.

—Sólo porque su lengua no salió fuera de su boca e hizo un charco en el suelo cuando te vio no significa que el hombre sea gay.

Sakura la ignoró.

—En cualquier caso, ¿qué hombre de pelo en pecho lee novelas románticas? Si eso no es un medidor de maricas, no sé qué lo es.

Hinata comprendió que no podía razonar con su amiga, Además estaba demasiado cansada para argumentar. Finalmente, Sakura se calló.

Cuando alcanzaron el exterior del aeropuerto a Mallo le palpitaban los pies como si hubiera andado sesenta kilómetros con tacones. Ahora entendía lo que el hombre al otro lado del pasillo en el avión había querido decir cuando dijo que la Terminal 4 estaba sobre la franja de los límites exteriores, y que era un universo en sí mismo. Totalmente cierto.

Sasuke le hizo señas a un despampanante Rolls Royce gris pizarra estacionado junto a la acera. Un hombre con una prístina chaqueta y pantalones negros se apoyaba contra la puerta del conductor. Se quitó la gorra negra de chofer revelando una pálida calva.

—Bienvenida a Inglaterra, Señorita Hyuga .

—¿Gracias…?

—Sarutobi, señorita.

—Gracias Sarutobi. —¿Es que nadie tenía nombre de pila?—. Por favor, llámeme Hinata .

Sarutobi asintió con la cabeza, entonces les pidió los resguardos del equipaje y desapareció dentro.

Sasuke abrió la puerta trasera del Rolls.

—Después de ustedes, señoritas.

Tan pronto como se sentaron en el lujoso interior del coche, Sakura, siempre a la ofensiva, le preguntó a Sasuke directamente:

—¿Eres gay?

Hinata gruñó.

Sasuke elevó una ceja con la diversión merodeando en su mirada.

—No, ¿y usted?

—¿Yo? —Sakura pareció como si Sasuke la hubiera acusado de comprar en la tienda de todo a un dólar—. ¡Por supuesto que no!

—Presumo que eso da el tema por concluído, entonces…

Antes de que Sakura pudiera plantear una pregunta más provocativa que la última, Hinata dijo:

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado con el conde, Sasuke?

—Cerca de quince años. Fuimos juntos a Oxford.

Casi pudo escuchar al cerebro de Sakura zumbar cuando la pregunta escapó de labios de su amiga.

—¿Fuiste a Oxford?

—Efectivamente —replicó Sasuke claramente sin la intención de explicarse más.

—Como si eso lo explicase todo —aulló Sakura—. Un secretario hombre, lector de romance con un título de Oxford. Ahora lo he escuchado todo.

—Sí… imagino que lo ha hecho.

La sonrisa de Sakura se vino abajo.

—Escucha…

Hinata rápidamente le colocó una mano sobre la boca de a amiga antes de que una letanía de palabras de cuatro letras2 saliera de ahí.

—Discúlpela, bebió mucho en el avión.

La expresión de Sasuke demostró claramente sus dudas sobre la validez de su explicación y expresó la sospecha sobre que la locura recorría a la familia de Sakura

Le lanzó a Sakura un último vistazo antes de posar sus agudos ojos castaños en Hinata .

—Estoy seguro de que tiene curiosidad acerca del por qué ha sido convocada.

¿Convocada?¿Había sido convocada? Decidió no discutir el asunto.

—Se me ha pasado por la cabeza.

—El conde se le explicará a su tiempo. —Se inclinó hacia delante y agregó—. Se encuentra muy feliz de que viniera.

¿Feliz? Hinata no sabía que sentir acerca de eso. Si él se encontraba feliz, ¿por qué no se había encontrado con ella en el aeropuerto? Por otro lado, no deseaba que él se encontrara demasiado feliz. Aquello era estrictamente negocios. Esperaba.

En ese momento regresó el chófer, y se pusieron en marcha a través del laberinto aeroportuario. Sakura miraba furiosa por la ventanilla, los ojos entrecerrados. Hinata sabía que su amiga no había terminado con Sasuke. De ninguna manera.

Se mantuvieron en un silencio pensativo. Hinata trató de mantener los ojos abiertos, pero la píldora que Sakura le había dado para relajarle los nervios por fin había hecho efecto, y pronto se le cerraron los párpados, dejándola levemente consciente de los fuertes brazos que la sacaron del coche y la acunaron contra un amplio pecho.

1 Anglicismo de índole sexual mezcla de las palabras boobs (tetas) y pubes (pubis).

2 Los tacos o palabrotas en Inglés se dice que suelen tener siempre cuatro letras.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ni la historia ni los personajes de naruto me perteneces, sino a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Melanie George**

**Esta historia es una adaptacion del libro "Juego de Seducción " de Melanie George, espero que les guste y que la disfruten.**

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen el fic! Espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios porfa!

Sin mas les dejo el siguiente capitulo!

Q lo disfruten

CAPÍTULO 3

El ruido de una animada cháchara despertó a Hinata de su feliz somnolencia, perturbando su dulce sueño. Maldito ratón. Pensó que había visto el último cuando los nuevos inquilinos se trasladaron al apartamento que estaba al lado del suyo. Eran suizos y aficionados al queso.

—¡Chitón!, ratón —refunfuñó con voz soñolienta, acurrucándose más profundamente en la mullida almohada bajo su cabeza y retorciéndose más en el cochón de plumas bajo su cuerpo.

Frotó su mejilla de acá para allá contra la funda de la almohada, pensando que era la suave camisa del hombre misterioso de su sueño. La visión era tan viva que podría jurar que olía su sutil colonia.

La cháchara aumentó.

—Basta ya con eso, ¿quieres?

En vez de obedecer, algo peludo le tocó la cara y luego cayó haciendo plaf al otro lado. Demasiado grande para ser un ratón. Tenía que ser Duque. Siempre que sabía que estaba despierta, mostraba su afecto tratando de asfixiarla. Igual que un hombre.

—Bájate, Duque.

No se movió.

—¡Ah, por el amor de Dios! —lo cogió y lo movió hacia su pecho, preguntándose sobre la extraña sensación de su pelaje.

Levantó la cabeza, apartó la oscura cortina de pelo que cubría su cara...

Y se encontró cara a cara con una horrenda criatura con la cara de un león que decidió chillar en ese momento.

—¡Rosie! —ladró una voz masculina, elevándose sobre el estruendo de la histeria de Hinata .

El pequeño mono catapultado desde su pecho, se lanzó a través de la alfombra, y se arrojó sobre el hombre que estaba de pie en el umbral. El mono envolvió sus largos brazos delgados alrededor del cuello del hombre y escondió la cara en su camisa.

—Silencio, mi chica —apaciguó el hombre... ¡al mono! El terror de Hinata claramente carecía de importancia.

Dos cosas se hicieron evidentemente obvias en aquel momento.

Una, Dorothy ya no estaba en Kansas dormida en su habitación en la desvencijada granja de la Tía Em y el Tío Henry.

Y dos, el gigante altísimo que la contemplaba no era el Mago de Oz.

Quizás por eso no podía dejar de gritar.

El hombre avanzó a zancadas, cogió el vaso de agua al lado de su cama... ¡y le arrojó el contenido de éste a la cara!

Hinata escupió y se limpió el agua de los ojos.

—¿Por qué pedazo de imbec... ? —Las palabras retrocedieron en su garganta cuando dio su primera buena mirada a su atacante.

Decir que su cara era una obra maestra esculpida y su cuerpo un monumento a la perfección masculina parecía de algún modo inadecuado.

De hecho, podría pasar por Kevin Sorbo, el de"Hércules", si se quitara esa ridícula, y torcida, pajarita y la chaqueta de tweed con las coderas de cuero y aquellas horribles gafas con el borde delgado que lo hacían parecer como un científico...de finales de siglo.

Las palabras de Sakura regresaron a ella.

_M__e imagino a Johnny Wad con un abrigo de tweed__._

No, era imposible que ese hombre fuese Naruto Namikaze. No lo creería.

—Mis disculpas, _madam_. Trataba simplemente de aliviar su ataque de histrionismo. Sus chillidos asustaban a mi mono.

Aquel comentario sacó a Hinata de su aturdimiento.

—¡Tu mona me asustó primero!

—De manera totalmente involuntaria, le aseguro. Rosie es muy amistosa. Nunca le habría hecho daño.

—¡Por supuesto! Tonta de mí. Debería haberlo sabido. ¡Imagino que es un hecho cotidiano tener a una mona sentada en la cara de uno!

—A menudo juega en este cuarto. Su animal de peluche está debajo de su almohada.

Estupendo. Dormía en el cuarto de juegos de la mona. ¿Qué sería lo siguiente? ¿Una tortuga en la bañera?

—Mira, tío. Mejor sales de aquí antes de que llame al conde.

—Eso no será necesario.

—¿Ah? —Cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho, pero no podía calmar la sensación de temor que le revoloteaba en el estómago—. ¿Y por qué es eso?

—Porque yo soy el conde.

De mal en peor, pensó Hinata con un gemido, lanzándose la colcha sobre la cabeza.

—¿Hina? ¿Estás bien? Oí un grito y... Vaya, hola.

Hinata bajó una esquina de la colcha para ver a Sakura enmarcada en la entrada vistiendo su atuendo de hacer footing, un escaso sujetador de deporte rojo y a juego unos pantalones cortos de ciclista, luciendo su cuerpo perfectamente tonificado. ¿Qué pasó con el _jet lag_? La muchacha parecía inmune a las fuerzas externas.

Sasuke apareció en la entrada tras ella, dándole a Sakura sólo un vistazo superficial, lo cual le granjeó una burla inmediata.

—Oh, mira. El Bigfoot existe realmente.

—Todavía estamos animados y risueños, ya veo —Sasuke arrastró las palabras antes de volver su atención a Hinata —. ¿Confío que durmiera bien, Señorita Hyuga ?

—Sí, lo hice. —Hasta hace unos minutos, añadió silenciosamente —. Y por favor, llámeme Hinata .

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y luego se volvió hacia Sakura.

—Si viniera conmigo, estaría encantado de dibujarle un mapa para que pueda encontrar el camino de vuelta aquí una vez que haya terminado... —Su mirada captó su figura escasamente vestida sin un parpadeo de interés—. O una vez que haya hecho lo que tenga planeado hacer con ese atuendo.

La espalda de Sakura se convirtió repentinamente en una rígida línea.

—Puedes coger tu mapa y metértelo por ...

—¡Sakura! —advirtió Hinata .

Sasuke arqueó una ceja hacia Sakura, una indirecta de diversión en sus ojos oscuros. Entonces giró sobre sus talones.

—Acompáñeme —Encabezó la salida hacia el pasillo, obviamente esperando que Sakura le siguiera.

Sakura le mostró a Hinata su pasmada expresión.

—¡Acompáñeme! Quién se... cómo se atreve... si piensa... ¡Ah, ahora sí que la ha fastidiado! —Salió como un huracán del cuarto, pisándole los talones a Sasuke.

Dejando a solas a Hinata con el profesor chiflado.

Hinata se encontró siendo escudriñada por un par de redondos globos oculares negros cuando la mona entornó los ojos hacia ella por encima de los demasiado amplios hombros del conde, su mirada indecisa y aún así curiosa.

La propia mirada indecisa pero aún así curiosa de Hinata se desplazó desde la cara de la mona bajando a lo largo de la espalda del conde. Arrugando la nariz ante la fea chaqueta de tweed marrón que llevaba puesta, que cubría lo que sospechaba eran unas nalgas fabulosas.

Protestó Silenciosamente. Estaba bien, si a una le gustaba el tipo de dios Griego. A ella no. Prefería hombres que no tuvieran los hombros de un defensa.

—Intrigante —refunfuñó el hombre, dando vuelta para afrontarla con algo zumbando detrás de aquellos extraños ojos azul grisáceos.

En vez de exigirle que sacara su persona de su cuarto, Hinata dijo concisamente:

—¿Qué te intriga?

—¿Hmm? —Su mirada se centró en ella, un ceño levemente fruncido arrugaba su frente como si apenas hubiera sido consciente de su presencia.

—Te pregunté qué te intriga tanto.

—Su amiga.

Hinata no se sorprendió. Los hombres no podían resistirse a Sakura. Obviamente el profesor del sexo había sucumbido en el mismísimo instante en que había estado en su presencia. Hinata no podía entender por qué se sintió molesta por aquel descubrimiento.

Bien, al menos no tenía nada por lo que preocuparse. No sería sometida a ningún inesperado avance sexual o a insinuaciones lujuriosas ni sería perseguida alrededor de un escritorio. Y así era exactamente como lo quería. Sólo negocios. ¿No?

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —preguntó Hinata , esperando que comenzara a ensalzar la belleza de los ojos de Sakura, la plenitud exuberante de sus labios.

En cambio, él contestó:

—Parece que su amiga está enamorada de Sasuke.

Las cejas de Hinata se elevaron hasta el nacimiento de su pelo.

—¿Sakura? Enamorada de... ¿Mi Sakura... la única que precisamente... y Sasuke?

—¿Tienen usted y la señorita Haruno alguna clase de dificultad en el habla? Podría ayudarles con eso si les parece. Es simplemente una cuestión de...

—¡No tengo ninguna dificultad en el habla! —Hinata tiró con tanta fuerza de la colcha que la sacó del final de la cama—. Estoy simplemente asombrada por su ridícula observación. —Tú, gran payaso hermoso—. Esto es tan absolutamente descabellado que no requiere comentario. —Pero lo comentó de todos modos—. Si alguien está enamorado, ése es Sasuke. Todo hombre cae enamorado de Sakura tan pronto como ella parpadea con esos ojos jade.

Con el dedo índice, su anfitrión deslizó de un empujón sus gafas hacia arriba y luego colocó bien la mona.

—Tonterías, _madam_. Como puede haber notado, yo no he sucumbido. Quizás si usted comprendiera la forma psicológica detrás de esa emoción llamada "amor", podría reconocer las particularidades y matices del lenguaje corporal.

¿Esa emoción llamada amor? Eso sí que era desagradablemente frío e impersonal.

—Sospecho que su reacción guarda correlación con una, más fundamental, línea de pensamiento de estilo lineal —continuó—. Y quizás no observa la escena como un todo cohesivo.

¿Un todo cohesivo? ¡Ah, ella le daría un buen todo cohesivo, uno que no olvidaría enseguida!.

—Si Sakura tuviera un hacha, Sasuke tendría una cabeza menos ahora mismo.

El conde la contempló con expresión aburrida.

—Si insiste, pero déjeme concluir mi analogía.

—Cuán grosero por mi parte interrumpir. Como si no fuese grosero el que hubiera sido repentinamente despertada, empapada con un vaso de agua fría, o tuviera a cualquiera sugiriendo que soy estúpida o que no conozco a mi mejor amiga... y todo antes del desayuno, nada menos.

—Trataba simplemente de decir que creo que la tendencia pasiva-agresiva de las demostraciones de su amiga encubren su inseguridad, la cual muy probablemente proviene de sentimientos de ineptitud mucho tiempo reprimidos.

¿Sentimientos de ineptitud? ¿Sakura?

Hinata apretó los dientes.

—¿Has terminado ya?

—Completamente.

—Bueno. Ahora tengo una refutación.

—¿Una refutación? —Una única ceja oscura se elevó despacio por encima del borde de sus gafas, su mirada era de incredulidad, como si cualquier opinión además de la suya no pudiera posiblemente tener mérito—. ¿Y cuál es, _madam_?

—¡Ésta! —Hinata tiró con fuerza de la almohada de detrás de su cabeza y se la lanzó, satisfecha cuando ésta lo golpeó directamente en la cara. La mona graznó y escaló a lo alto de su cabeza.

El hombre parpadeó, su mirada se desplazó entre ella y la almohada a sus pies. Su sedoso pelo rubio estaba desordenado, tenía las gafas inclinadas hacia un lado, y su ya ladeada pajarita ahora estaba aún más torcida.

—Si no lo supiera mejor —dijo en un tono mesurado—, uno podría creer que está descontenta con mi conclusión, _madam_.

¿Descontenta? ¿Cuán corto de entendederas era este tipo?

—¡Llámame _madam_ una vez más y te juro por todo lo sagrado que te aporrearé!

—La violencia no es necesaria, _ma_... —Hizo una pausa cuando capturó su mirada—. Señorita Hyuga .

Arrancó a la mona de su cabeza y la acarició, calmando sus inquietos nervios. Hinata no pudo menos que fijarse en sus manos mientras se movían sobre la espalda de la mona. Eran grandes aunque delgadas, fuertes aunque curiosamente suaves. Manos que Paganini envidiaría. Manos que podrían hacer maravillas en una mujer mientras acariciaban su cuerpo.

¡Dios mío, lo que estaba pensando! Naruto Namikaze era un memo de primera clase y un patán desconsiderado. Sospechaba que su idea de la diversión era jugar a charadas de astrofísica. Libros sobre la teoría de la relatividad y mecánica cuántica y la historia íntegra del lanudo mamut probablemente conseguirían que su sangre bombeara. Hinata no podía comenzar a entender cómo un hombre tan absolutamente almidonado podía ser un experto en sexualidad humana.

—¿Por qué tienes una mona en casa? —preguntó cuando la mona en cuestión comenzó a revolverler el pelo.

—Actualmente estoy investigando a Rosie mientras pasa por el proceso de elegir a un compañero. Los monos son, en muchos aspectos, como los seres humanos en sus métodos de unirse a una pareja. Y el tamarín, como su primo el mono tití, generalmente elige a un único compañero de por vida.

Esto era lo que conseguía preguntando. Sólo podía alegrarse de que no se lo hubiera explicado con detalle.

—Pero me estoy desviando del tema. Tenemos negocios que tratar. —Consultó su reloj—. Konohamaru, mi mayordomo, le traerá una bandeja de desayuno y luego volveré a por usted en aproximadamente una hora.

—¡Caramba!, ¿una hora entera? Qué amable de tu parte.

—No tiene importancia —dijo, obviamente dejando pasar el sarcasmo de ella. Entonces, mona y amo se dirigieron hacia la puerta. Cuando el conde la abrió, la mona se tiró sobre su hombro—. Y no se preocupe por el test. Estoy seguro de que lo hará bastante bien. Sasuke tiene mucha fe en usted, y a su vez, yo tengo mucha fe en Sasuke.

¿Test?

—¿Qué test?

—En realidad es más una encuesta.

¿Había venido hasta Inglaterra para una encuesta?

—¿Y de que va exactamente ese test-encuesta?

En el umbral, él se dio la vuelta, y encarándola directamente contestó:

—¡Vaya! De sexo, por supuesto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ni la historia ni los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Melanie George**

**Esta historia es una adaptación del libro "Juego de Seducción " de Melanie George, espero que les guste y que la disfruten.**

CAPÍTULO 4

—La muchacha no servirá —le dijo Naruto a Sasuke, mientras buscaba sus notas sobre frigidez e impotencia escondidas en algún sitio entre los ordenadamente desorganizados montones que parecían reproducirse cada varios días. Cada vez que entraba en su oficina, tenía que conducirse por un laberinto para encontrar el escritorio—. No sé en qué podías estar pensando. Parece una niña. Como podría ayudarme con mi... —limpió su garganta—... problema.

—No es una niña, dobe. Tiene veintiséis años. Y tú tienes sólo treinta y dos. No eres Matusalén.

Naruto resopló.

—Tengo un par de mocasines que parecen más viejos que ella. ¡Al demonio con todo! ¿Dónde diablos están esos papeles?

Sasuke se levantó de su asiento delante del macizo y desordenado escritorio de Naruto y recuperó una carpeta de en medio de un montón desordenado de papeles y recortes de artículos de periódico.

—Aquí. Ahora, sobre la Señorita Hyuga ... —incitó Sasuke, volviendo a su silla.

Naruto hojeó la carpeta.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? Como dije, no veo cómo podríamos funcionar bien como un equipo, considerando el proyecto. Esperaba a una mujer madura. No a una niña que parece como si debiera estar en una de mis clases de estudiantes de primer año.

—¿Por qué tiene importancia lo que parezca o su edad? Si puede ayudarte con tu, er, problema, entonces no veo la cuestión.

Naruto frunció el ceño, pensando en la mujer tamaño duende que lo había desafiado mientras yacía en medio de una cama que casi la engullía.

No había pensado invadir su intimidad, pero Rosie había saltado de sus brazos y entrado como una flecha en la habitación antes de que pudiera detenerla. Sus paseos por delante de la puerta del dormitorio de su invitada durante media hora no habían tenido nada que ver con el comportamiento inquieto de Rosie, se aseguró a sí mismo.

Quizás había estado levemente curioso por verla a la luz de día, solamente para asegurarse de que su mente había exagerado lo que sus manos habían sentido cuando llevó su figura durmiente a uno de los dormitorios libres la noche anterior. Una masa sedosa de mechones negro-azulado había velado su cara cuando se acomodó contra su pecho, frotando su mejilla de acá para allá sobre su camisa y ronroneando como una gata contenta.

Se dijo que fue simplemente la dinámica del macho de la especie y la necesidad inherente de ser el protector lo que había hecho que su corazón diera un redoble cuando la sostuvo. Tales sacudidas no eran nada más que una reacción biológica y un componente de miles de años del comportamiento del macho adaptado.

A pesar de eso su conciencia lo aguijoneaba, diciéndole que era más que esto. Algo en Hinata Hyuga le asustaba de muerte y de aquel miedo había nacido la ridícula idea de hacerla participar en un examen sexual. Ésta era la única cosa que su mente aturdida había podido componer con tan poca antelación.

Quizás pensó que su petición la ofendería y se marcharía. ¿Quizás estaba llamando al aeropuerto en aquel mismo instante? Una parte de él se sintió aliviada por la perspectiva. Pero una parte más grande estaba frustrada, advirtiéndole de que tomaba otra vez la salida fácil y no afrontaba el problema.

—¿Leíste el libro que te dejé? —preguntó Sasuke—. Marqué capítulos específicos.

La mirada de Naruto fue hasta el libro en rústica titulado _Ahora y para Siempre_, por Luna Byakugan. Había alargado la mano para cogerlo algunas veces, pero no podía justificar la lectura de algo que no tenía ninguna base en el hecho teórico, y que era, a pesar de sus intenciones y objetivos, ficción.

¡Ficción! ¿Qué podía aprender de tal asunto? La idea de recabar alguna cosa incluso remotamente útil de una publicación que sacaba las hipótesis del aire parecía evidentemente ridícula.

Y él era profesor. Un hombre conocido por hablar eruditamente sobre aquellas cosas impregnadas en rigor. Si no podía ser pesado o medido, simplemente no existía.

Sin embargo, para su gran consternación, las novelas románticas se deslizaban en el estudio de la sexualidad de un modo indirecto, Hinata Hyuga y él tenían algo en común. Ambos trataban con los misterios del comportamiento humano.

Un ejemplo de ello era el archivo que sostenía en su mano, un estudio a fondo de Madame Bovary. Emma Bovary habría sido una ávida lectora de novela romántica. Vivió de cita en cita, de amantes a escondidas, sedienta de la excitación de un toque secreto, un abrazo prohibido.

A pesar de esto, su obsesión sería finalmente su perdición. Adoraba amar y fue por lo tanto cegada por aquella necesidad oscura, permitiendo a la insinuación verbal y al engaño deliberado romper su resistencia, haciéndola capitular al hambre primitivo en su interior.

—"En mi alma, pareces una Virgen en un pedestal, reverenciada, pura, e inmaculada".

Naruto no se dio cuenta de que había recitado las palabras en voz alta hasta que Sasuke murmuró con sequedad:

—Bueno,Dobe, me siento halagado.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—No seas tonto.

—Pero es para lo que vivo. ¿Por qué negármelo?

—¿No tienes nada que hacer?

—¿Sabes, Naruto?, si te pusieras así de poético con una mujer, podrías descubrirte siendo llamado el doctor del sexo por más de una razón.

El ceño de Naruto se hizo más profundo, pero no hizo ningún comentario. ¿Qué podía decir? Sasuke había acertado.

Hablar. Eso era parte del problema. No era que no hubiera tratado de decir sus pensamientos a una persona para la seducción femenina, pero siempre que abría la boca para decirle a una mujer que era bonita, lo qué salía era: "¿Por qué algunas mujeres dotan a los hombres con el poder de dominarlas?"

Huelga decir que la conversación terminaba rápidamente después de eso.

Simplemente no sabía qué decir o hacer con las hembras. Difícil de creer considerando su campo de estudio. Aunque la fría verdad era, que era inmensamente mediocre y fascinantemente tedioso, que era por lo que siempre lo sorprendía cuando una mujer se acercaba a él de un modo puramente hormonal. Y lo hacían. De hecho, en número considerable.

Una buena cantidad comentaron que se parecía a algún individuo llamado Kevin Sorbo, quien quiera que fuera. A pesar de eso, siempre que Narutointentaba deslumbrar a una fémina con su brillante replica ingeniosa y el encanto de Ernest Rutherford, todo que le salía era una observación clínica.

Podra hablar durante horas del fenómeno del síndrome del macho "suave" causado por el alejamiento de la figura del padre y el papel predominante de una madre demasiado protectora. Pero las mujeres, había descubierto, no querían oír sobre ciencia, y la ciencia era todo lo que él conocía.

Ellas esperaban a Casanova con bata de laboratorio. Se encontraban con un Elmer "Fiasco" con tirantes.

—Si te concentraras en el cortejo de una mujer con el mismo vigor que pones en tus estudios —siguió Sasuke—, podrías superar esa etiqueta de "enigma envuelto en misterio" que se adhiere a ti con un hedor que podría ofender, ¡uh!

—Cuán elocuentemente expresado —murmuró Naruto con sequedad.

—La presentación lo es todo.

—¿Necesito recordarte que tengo un doctorado en Filosofía? Conozco cada modo posible de complacer a una mujer. —El problema era, que no había tenido muchas posibilidades para practicar lo que predicaba.

—El cortejo y el placer son dos cosas diferentes, muchacho. Y, ¿necesitas que te recuerde, que es necesario ponerse cerca de una mujer para darle placer?

—¿Por qué te contaré nada?

—Porque eres un gilipollas solitario, y los gilipollas solitarios no tienen muchos amigos.

Sasuke dijo las palabras tan directamente encaradas que Naruto no pudo remediar mostrar una sonrisa a regañadientes.

—Un gilipollas, ¿yo? Eso suena sorprendentemente impropio de ti, y sorprendentemente como la lengua mordaz de la Señorita Haruno.

Aquello borró la sonrisa de la cara de Sasuke.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—Vuestras voces llegaban bastante claras hasta el vestíbulo, haciéndo que me enterara de un interesante planteamiento.

—Bienvenido a mi pesadilla —refunfuñó Sasuke con los labios apretados en una línea severa—. Por lo visto, a la muchacha nunca le enseñaron el valor de usar un tono confidencial cuándo uno está... ¿Cómo lo diría?

—Bajo techo, ¿quizás?

—Exactamente. Ella no es la Señora Whimsy.

—Pero debes confesar que es bastante atractiva. —Aunque no era su tipo.

Una visión de Hinata Hyuga surgió en la mente de Naruto . Encendidos ojos color avellana con manchas doradas, una nariz coqueta, y los labios exuberantes con un asediante pequeño lunar negro en la esquina superior derecha, que, para su gran irritación, había capturado su mirada una y otra vez durante su "menos que amistoso" primer encuentro.

—¿Has visto la ropa que la muchacha lleva puesta? —preguntó Sasuke, pareciendo repugnado—. Una envoltura de salchicha le quedaría más suelta. Puedes ver... No importa. ¿Y qué quieres decir con que es atractiva? ¿Por qué la miras? Eh, quiero decir, que está buena. Ahora, si quieres atractivo, entonces la Señorita Hyuga sí lo es. Puede no ser una mujer hermosa en el sentido clásico, lo confieso, pero...

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no es una mujer hermosa? Eh, quiero decir, estás dejando que la desconcertante Señorita Haruno te haga perder tu habitual comportamiento flemático.

—Dios, hombre, ¿puedes culparme por mi comportamiento flemático? —respondió Sasuke, claramente descontento—. Ahora sé cómo se sentía Superman en presencia de la Kriptonita, cómo se sintieron los egipcios cuando Moisés mandó sobre ellos las plagas. Sencillamente preferiría langostas, ranas, y agua hirviendo antes que a esa mujer.

—Estoy seguro de que podría arreglarse.

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada que podría haber desintegrado a una piedra.

—Figúrate, podría estar relajándome en los baños calmantes de Bath si no fuera por la necesidad de hacer de niñera de una gata de lengua bífida que hace que mi cuero cabelludo arda como si estuviera siendo masajeado por Lucifer. ¿Sabes qué me dijo la mujer cuándo imprudentemente -y nunca más, tenlo en cuenta- traté de elogiarla?

—Estoy del todo expectante con el asombro.

—Dijo que vomitaría, pero que eso sería un derroche de buen vómito. ¡Las malditas cosas que hago en nombre de la ciencia!

Naruto se rió silenciosamente entre dientes, disfrutando de la consternación de su amigo, sobre todo porque Sasuke estaba un poco perturbado.

—Hmm. Me parece recordar un intrigante sobrenombre que te dio. Pero, ¿cuál era?

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—¿Jefe Nube Negra?

—No, ese no.

—¿El eslabón perdido?

—No.

—¿Sabelotodo?

—No.

—¿Calígula?

—No.

—¿Una gran bolsa de ¡no me digas!?

Naruto sacudió su cabeza y luego se rascó la barbilla pensando.

—¡Ah sí! Ahora lo recuerdo. Arándano Bobo. Bastante divertido, ¿no crees?

—No, juro que no—dijo Sasuke con los dientes apretados—. Y no me reiría tan rápidamente, amigo mío. Dijo que tú parecías una bolsa de gas sobrehinchada y que probablemente eras tan divertido como nadar desnudo en un barril lleno de medusas vivas.

—¡Al infierno con lo que dice!

—¡Ah! No es tan agradable, entonces, ser el receptor final, ¿verdad?

No, pensó Naruto , pero esto probablemente no le picaría tanto si no fuera la verdad.

—Claramente la muchacha no ha resultado ser un enigma encantador.

—Una obra maestra de subestimación si alguna vez escuché una. Pero basta de intentar cambiar de tema. ¿Leíste el libro de la Señorita Hyuga o no?

—O no —contestó Naruto bruscamente, sintiéndose inclinado a no hablar de ese tema—. No he tenido tiempo. Tenía una conferencia que preparar sobre Madame Bovary, definiendo la dinámica del comportamiento sexual y social aberrante que se manifiesta en una disfunción femenina.

Con un suspiro apenado, Sasuke se levantó de la silla.

—Te quedaste sin tiempo,Dobe. Tienes que dejar de evitar la cuestión. La muchacha está aquí. Y tu futuro está en juego. —Dicho esto, su amigo se dio vuelta y dejó la habitación.

Naruto bajó la carpeta en su mano y contempló la puerta, reflexionando sobre las palabras de Sasuke.

Se te acabó el tiempo.

Condenado hombre, ¿por qué tenía que tener razón?

Echó una mirada al libro de Hinata , su mano apretándose y aflojándose en su costado.

—Demonios —murmuró y lo agarró. Se sentó hundiéndose en la silla detrás de su escritorio, abrió el libro de golpe por el capítulo que Sasuke había marcado y comenzó a leer.

La tocó suavemente, casi reverentemente, su pulgar barriendo ligeramente sobre su pezón, sacando un gemido de pura dolorosa necesidad que brotó de las mismas profundidades de ella.

—Me está dando toda una lección de humildad, señora —dijo él, su voz enronquecida con la promesa mientras la bajaba lentamente a la cama, su cuerpo envolviendo el suyo, el calor consumiéndoles, arrastrándolos en una dulce conflagración.

Su espalda se arqueó cuando él tomó la punta dentro de su boca, elevándolo más y más arriba con cada tirón, su lengua rodeándole y chasqueando sin soltar su agarre.

Sus dedos provocaron el otro apretado brote. Ella se retorció contra él, echando leña al fuego de su deseo, empujando su pasión hasta el borde y su control al límite de la resistencia.

Ella separó los muslos voluntariamente, y él se movió entre ellos. Sus dedos buscaron el dilatado punto pulsante y la encontró caliente, mojada y preparada.

Gimió profundamente en su garganta cuando la acarició, rápido y después despacio, de atrás a adelante, conduciéndola a un extremo febril. Lanzó un grito cuando él resbaló un dedo dentro.

Su cabeza cayó en el hombro de ella, su gemido mezclándose con el suyo cuando ella se convulsionó alrededor de su dedo. Nunca se había sentido tan vivo, tan poderoso como lo hizo en aquel momento. Lo completaba. Fortaleciéndole.

Aleccionándole en el verdadero sentido de ser un hombre.

Ella movió sus caderas en silenciosa súplica, quizás sintiendo que había más, queriendo la consumación tanto como él lo hacía, buscando acabar en la unión.

Él colocó su dura longitud donde había estado su dedo, hundiéndose en su calor sólo un poquito, muerte y renacimiento en conflicto mientras sus labios interiores se apretaban alrededor de él.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó, su control ganando fuerza.

Ella sonrió. Eso lo devastó, lo dividió y lo aumentó otra vez. El corazón martilleó contra las costillas mientras algo que nunca había sentido antes, se reavivaba dentro de él, despertándose como un dragón largo tiempo dormido.

Ella ahuecó sus mejillas.

—Sí —suspiró—. Estoy segura. —Los embriagadores ojos le miraron fijamente mientras decía las palabras que él sabía estaban reflejadas en sus propios ojos—. Te amo, sólo a ti. Ahora y para siempre.

Despacio, Naruto cerró el libro, llenó lentamente los pulmones de aire, e hizo su primera observación. Estaba sudando.

Espero les guste la historia! dejen sus comentarios, dudas y sugerencias

Lo de kevin Sorbo no lo he podido cambiar espero a ustedes se les ocurra un personaje ¡!

gracias por leer


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ni la historia ni los personajes de naruto me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Melanie George**

**Esta historia es una adaptacion del libro "Juego de Seducción " de Melanie George, espero que les guste y que la disfruten.**

Hola de nuevo!

Gracias a todas las personas por tomarse el tiempo para leer el fic!, me alegro que lo hagan y que se siga sumando gente!...

Disculpen la demora y cualquier cosa me dejan un revier onegai…

Sin mas demoras aquí esta:

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Hinata observó sin parpadear las dos hojas de papel situadas delante de ella que componían tan importante encuesta, cuyo propósito todavía tenía que descubrir, pero que sospechaba no tenía nada que ver con sus opiniones sobre el sexo -especialmente cualquier noción preconcebida que pudiera tener sobre la longitud media del pene de un hombre, la primera cuestión-, y más bien con poner a prueba su entereza. No debería enfadarse por el infantil intento del conde de ponerla nerviosa.

Pero lo estaba, y mucho. Sin duda.

—En realidad no puedes querer que responda a estas preguntas, ¿verdad? —preguntó, complacida de que su tono hubiera alcanzado el perfecto equilibrio de indignación, resentimiento y censura.

Unos ojos que parecían azul plateado en la apagada luz, se elevaron con ociosidad para encontrar los suyos.

—¿No puedo? —Su cara presentaba su habitual máscara de seriedad—. Oh, pero le aseguro, Señorita Hyuga , que puedo… y lo hago. —Como si el asunto estuviera decidido, bajó la mirada de nuevo a sus papeles.

—¿Para qué?

La miró por encima de la montura de sus gafas.

—¿Perdón?

—¿Para qué necesitas mis respuestas?

—Para nuestro proyecto.

—¿Qué es…?

—Lo explicaré a su debido momento.

A este paso, estaría curándose las heridas que le infligiría ella antes de que tuviera la oportunidad.

Hinata suspiró interiormente. ¿De qué servía discutir? ¿No era un poco demasiado tarde para protestas? El Adonis de metro noventa con gafas se había mostrado reservado desde el principio mismo. Así que, ¿por qué debería esperar más ahora? Además, de alguna manera, había vendido su alma al Doctor Naruto Namikaze.

El precio de venta: unos meros veinte mil dólares.

Sin embargo, pensó Hinata con una lenta sonrisa, eso no significaba que tuviera que hacer las cosas a su manera. Afortunadamente, el Buen Señor la había bendecido con una mente creativa.

Usando esa imaginación, tomó bolígrafo y papel en la mano y realizó la encuesta en tiempo récord.

—Acabada —gorjeó, poniéndola de golpe encima del material que el conde estaba examinando concienzudamente.

Hinata arqueó esa ceja que decía "las payasadas infantiles no son necesarias" y entonces se volvió a sentar en la silla. Esperó su primera reacción. No tardó mucho. Lentamente, Naruto dirigió la mirada hacia la parte de arriba de los papeles, con aspecto nada satisfecho.

—¿Pasa algo? —inquirió ella con fingida inocencia.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué tendría que pasar algo?

_No lo sé. ¿Tal vez porque puse que la longitud media de un pene erecto son 55 centímetros?_ Nunca había dicho que ella no pudiera escribir sus propias respuestas.

—Sus respuestas son de lo más originales.

Lo obsequió con una brillante sonrisa.

—Vaya, gracias. Intento ser diferente.

—Y hace un trabajo encomiable, se lo aseguro. —El sarcasmo goteaba de sus palabras—. Sin embargo, si vamos a avanzar, necesito que explique una de las respuestas dadas.

Hinata cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿Y si no lo hago? —preguntó con tono desafiante.

Narutose encogió de hombros.

—Está en su derecho, por supuesto. Pero entonces no tendré más remedio que invalidar nuestro contrato. Ése es mi derecho. Seguro que lo entiende.

Oh, lo entendía perfectamente. O lo hacía a su manera o se acababa el trato. Hinata le lanzó una mirada enfurecida que esperaba transmitiese lo que pensaba de sus tácticas ambiguas, incluso mientras de mala gana le daba un punto por mantenerse firme.

Rápidamente, estiró la mano. Él dejó caer las hojas de papel con gentileza en su palma. Una vez más, agarró el bolígrafo y se puso a responder las preguntas. Entonces, de mala gana, le pasó los papeles y frunció el ceño hacia su cabeza inclinada.

Durante cinco minutos enteros, su anfitrión soltó varios "hmm" y "aah" ante sus respuestas, y cada sílaba que pronunciaba hacía vibrar hasta el último nervio de Hinata .

—¿Y bien? —exigió cuando él no dijo nada.

Él entrelazó los dedos bajo la barbilla.

—¿Y bien qué?

—¿Cómo lo hice?

—¿Hice?

—¡En el test!

La observó con esos ojos azules implacables.

—No era tanto un test como una encuesta.

—¿Y la encuesta dice? —Nunca había esperado decir esa frase acuñada, sin importar lo adecuada que fuera la ocasión.

—Bueno, si está segura de que quiere saberlo…

Eso no sonaba muy prometedor. Hinata se preguntó si realmente quería saberlo. Pero era demasiado tarde. Había exigido respuestas, y era una Hyuga que nunca se retiraba de la verdad.

—Claro que quiero saberlo. Ahora, ¿qué te ha dicho —ondeó un dedo hacia el papel— esa cosa?

—Debo confesar que fue bastante intrigante. Si no hubiera estado sentada enfrente de mí, habría pensado que estaba leyendo las respuestas de una soltera de sesenta años del Medio Oeste de los . con afiliaciones religiosas. Una respuesta equivocada más, y habría pensado que eras británica, ya que tenemos tendencia a ser mojigatos

¡Mojigata! ¿Ella? ¿El ardiente hervidero de pasión?

¿Qué pensarían sus legiones de fans si oyeran que Luna Byakugan era una mojigata?

No, no Luna Byakugan, se corrigió. Hinata Hyuga .

Saltó del sofocante abrazo de la silla de respaldo alto.

—¡Debo haberla leído mal!

—Un raro acontecimiento, se lo aseguro. Llevo haciendo esto desde hace bastante tiempo.

Hinata caminó airada hacia la ventana.

—Una vieja de sesenta años, ni de coña —refunfuñó—. Simplemente estaba nerviosa. Nunca se me dieron bien los tests. Me pongo tensa… ¿y por qué te estoy explicando esto?

—Comprendo su disgusto…

—¡No estoy disgustada!

—No obstante —continuó en tono incrédulo—, sus respuestas le hacen a uno preguntarse como usted… —se detuvo.

Con las manos en las caderas, se giró para encararlo.

—¿Cómo yo qué?

Si Hinata no lo supiera mejor, habría pensado que parecía inseguro.

—Como escribe semejantes… —se aclaró la garganta—… escenas de amor.

La curiosidad sobrepasó el enfado de Hinata .

—¿Has leído mis libros? —Eso la sorprendió mucho. No lo habría imaginado ni en un millón de años.

—No, no he leído sus libros… exactamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir eso?

Ahora el hombre definitivamente parecía incómodo. Se removió en la silla.

—Leí unas pocas páginas hace un rato. —Abrió el primer cajón y sacó su libro _Ahora y para Siempre_, una de sus novelas más tórridas. Además de una de sus favoritas.

Cada vez que Hinata veía el libro, sonreía… una pequeña y secreta sonrisa de alegría que ella y probablemente otros escritores poseían. Y la alegría no era por la bonita portada o el reto que había supuesto la historia, o simplemente por estar agradecida que otro libro estuviera finalmente completo.

No, la sonrisa era por el amor de la historia, por unir a dos personas que desesperadamente habían estado hechas la una para la otra. Aunque los nombres cambiaran y los escenarios fueran diferentes, el mensaje seguía siendo el mismo.

El amor lo conquistaba todo.

Ahí era donde vertía su pasión, su deseo, su anhelo, su pesar. Cada emoción fluía de un lugar que sólo exhibía en sus libros, una parte de ella que nunca había dado a nadie.

Despacio, se movió de nuevo hacia la silla, poniendo las manos encima.

—Tú… ¿leíste una de esas escenas de amor?

Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

Que hubiera leído esas escenas se sentía muy íntimo, aunque sabía que miles de personas habían leído lo mismo. Pero nunca había pensado sobre ello, nunca había visualizado a un hombre leyendo sus palabras.

Y nunca había pensado que sería un hombre con el aspecto que tenía éste… o que tuviera la capacidad de ver lo que otros no podían, reconocer que la pasión entre las páginas no era pretendida, sino real y existente dentro de ella.

_¡Baja de las nubes! ¡Este es el doctor cerebrito, sexólogo, por amor de Dios!_

El sexólogo… que eligió ese momento para recordarle su profesión al decir:

—Estoy interesado en saber lo que piensa acerca de la copulación.

Hinata se atragantó.

Él se levantó de la silla, probablemente con la intención de golpearla en la espalda con esas manos de Paul Bunyon1.

—¡Estoy bien! —prácticamente chilló, aliviada cuando él se encogió de hombros y volvió a sentarse, con sus palabras repitiéndose en su cabeza como un disco rayado.

_Estoy interesado en saber lo que piensa sobre la copulación… copulación… copulación._

Sonaba como si estuviera hablando del tiempo. ¿Una mañana deliciosa, verdad? ¿Te gustaría un poco de leche en el té? ¿Limón? ¿Azúcar?

¿Copulación?

¿Le estaba preguntando su opinión sobre el tema o invitándola a que se permitiese un pequeño placer por la tarde?

Hinata tragó.

—¿Copulación? —La palabra salió como un chillido.

Él se metió un dedo en el cuello de la camisa, como si de repente le apretara demasiado.

—Es sólo que escribe tan… con tanto… con bastante… —Frunció el ceño y luego carraspeó—. Uno no puede evitar comparar sus respuestas en la encuesta con los tórridos pasajes de su libro. Si uno no lo supiera con seguridad, se pensaría que son dos personas diferentes.

_Y uno tendría razón_, replicó Hinata silenciosamente. En muchas maneras, eran dos personas diferentes. Luna escribía sobre la ardiente pasión, el anhelo.

La lujuria caliente y sudorosa.

Hinata , por otra parte, se aseguraba que el manuscrito le llegara a Ino a tiempo, se ocupaba de las facturas, y mantenía a su familia fuera de la cárcel.

Decidió darle la vuelta a la tortilla, preguntándole:

—¿Qué piensas tú de la copulación?

Él juntó las cejas en un ceño apretado.

—La pregunta es discutible. Estábamos hablando sobre usted.

—No, tú estabas hablando sobre mí. Ahora yo estoy haciendo las preguntas.

Esos hombros de defensor trasero de fútbol americano se encogieron bajo la chaqueta de tweed de ese día.

—Yo soy el científico y usted es el sujeto de estudio.

—Aclaremos algo ahora. No soy tu sujeto de estudio. Y ya que estamos discutiendo quién desempeña ese papel, creo que es un buen momento para que me digas lo que estoy haciendo aquí. Mi editora me dijo que era un fan.

—¿Un fan? —se mofó él—. En mi poco frecuente tiempo libre, he disfrutado los ofrecimientos de gente notable como John Locke2 y Bertrand Russell3, cuyos trabajos en epistemología, la filosofía de cómo-sabemos-lo-que-sabemos, también denominada teoría del conocimiento, es de lo más estimulante. Si me siento particularmente cerebral, me recreo en Platón4 y el Sánscrito5. Como bien puedes ver, las novelas románticas no están muy altas en mi lista de material para leer. Sasuke, por razones desconocidas, parece disfrutar esa absurda frivolidad.

¡Absurda frivolidad! Oh, cómo le gustaría lanzar sobre él a toda la institución de Romance Writers of America6. Le golpearían los huesos hasta convertirlos en humus y esparcirían sus restos profanados alrededor de sus arbustos para mantener lejos los dientes de león.

—A veces —continuó—, creo que Sasuke se cree un vikingo llamado Thor el Poderoso, solo en un barco lleno de voluptuosas muchachas que se lanzan a sus pies. Le dicen que ya no pueden resistir su abrumadora virilidad y que simplemente debe mostrarles las delicias de la carne. —Su señoría lanzó una mirada avergonzada en su dirección—. Eh, o al menos eso es lo que creo.

—Ya veo. ¿Y fue alguna extraña fantasía que tuviste la que me trajo aquí? Si es así, ya puedes olvidarla. No soy el juguete sexual de ningún hombre.

Él enarcó una ceja.

—¿Juguete sexual?

Por primera vez, Hinata vio algo más que una insulsa mirada científica.

¡Había sido reemplazada por diversión! ¡Se estaba riendo de ella!

—_Madam_, no tengo intención de atacarle. Le doy mi palabra de erudito y caballero que hacer el amor con usted es la última cosa que tengo en mente… la última.

_La última_, imitó interiormente. Había dejado claras sus intenciones. ¿Era necesario que se las lanzase con un golpe frontal?

—¡Bien! Porque de todos modos, estoy pillada. —La mentira salió de la nada. Pero tenía que salvar su orgullo. Además, se alegraba de haber aclarado ese asunto. Que este tipo supiera que no iba a haber sexo… aunque se preguntara si su torso era tan sólido como parecía bajo la camisa de sarga de color azul claro que llevaba.

—¿Está pillada?

¿Por qué tenía que sonar tan incrédulo? ¿Era tan difícil imaginarla con un novio? ¿Tal vez incluso con un prometido?

Era guapa. Era alegre. Tenía mucho que ofrecer.

_Entonces, ¿por qué estás sola?_

—¡Es cierto, estoy pillada! Así que guárdate las manos para ti mismo.

Se reclinó en la silla y la observó.

—No sabía nada de eso.

—¿Y por qué deberías saber algo de esto? No es como si mi vida fuera asunto tuyo. Tú tienes sus secretos. Bien, ¡yo tengo los míos!

El buen humor de él se fue ante su comentario.

—Esto será todo por ahora —masculló él, inclinando la cabeza de nuevo sobre sus papeles.

¿De verdad le estaba mandando irse? ¿Cómo a una sirvienta?

—Puede que tú hayas acabado conmigo, pero yo no acabé contigo. Quiero algunas respuestas. Ya he tenido suficiente de intrigas y misterios. Quiero saber cuál es este "trabajo"

—Lo sabrá. Todo a su…

—Debido tiempo. Me estoy cansando de oír eso. Sólo porque pagaras por mis servicios no significa que tenga que aguantar ser tratada como ayuda contratada.

—Ciertamente ésa no es mi intención.

—¿Cuál es tu intención?

—Todo…

—No lo digas —le advirtió ella con los dientes apretados—. Cada vez que escucho esas cinco palabras, me siento como la gente en ese sketch de Abbott y Costello7, que se vuelve loca cuando Costello menciona la Compañía de Sombreros Susquehanna.

—¿Abbott y Costello?

—No me digas que tú… no importa. Mire, quiero saber por qué estoy aquí. Mi tiempo es muy valioso.

Naruto observó a su invitada de temperamento apasionado, un músculo latiéndole en la barbilla. Sabía que si no fuera por su dinero, Hinata Hyuga no estaría ahora delante de él.

Bajo circunstancias normales, no habría atraído la atención de alguien como ella, una mujer que escribía sobre hombres excitantes. Hombres con encanto e ingenio infinito que podían derretir el corazón de una mujer con una simple sonrisa de chiquillo. El tipo de hombre que él nunca había sido. Podía ver en sus ojos que ella también lo sabía. Por alguna razón, saber eso lo enojaba.

—Creo que ha sido bien compensada por su tiempo. Pero, de todos modos, siéntase libre de marcharse si lo cree conveniente.

Hinata lo observó con cautela.

—¿Así de simple?

—Así de simple. No es una prisionera. Simplemente devuélvame el dinero que le adelanté, y podremos seguir por caminos separados.

Naruto vio que su cara se nublaba al nombrar el dinero. Lo sabía todo acerca de su desencaminada hermana. No se metía en una empresa sin estar preparado. Había investigado a la mujer que ahora tenía enfrente, y había concluido que dinero y una librería llena serían sus mejores oportunidades para que viniera a Inglaterra.

Ella se mordisqueó el labio inferior, lo que atrajo su atención hacia su plenitud… y más abajo, a donde la elevación de sus pechos atormentaba el ojo bajo la larga camiseta de manga corta lavanda que llevaba. Se imaginó que tenía hermosos pechos, descarados, perfectamente proporcionados a su delgada forma, pero suficientes para llenar las manos de un hombre. Su piel sería suave, cálida, su cuerpo firme…

Santo Dios, ¿qué le pasaba? No era un colegial cachondo que no se podía controlar. Incluso en presencia de Lady Shion, con sus llamativos ojos violeta, cabello rubio claro y figura de modelo, sus impulsos animales eran mínimos en el mejor de los casos. No había experimentado nada como lo que sentía en este momento, mirando a la chica con cola de caballo de Nueva York.

Naruto recordó lo que le había dicho más temprano a Sasuke, que él y aquella pícara no encajarían, pero no era por las razones que le había dado.

La verdad era que, cuando Hinata había apoyado la cabeza contra su torso mientras dormía, él había sentido algo, como una puerta oxidada crujiendo al abrirse. Si retiraba las capas, reconocería que ella lo atraía. Ciertamente no era una reacción extraña.

Si hubiera sido cualquier hombre menos él.

Con su línea de trabajo, entraba en contacto con un montón de mujeres, pero había empezado a creerse inmune a ellas, como si hubiera sido vacunado contra los sentimientos que la presencia de una mujer hermosa despertaban normalmente en un hombre.

Pero Hinata no era una mujer hermosa. Por lo menos, no en el sentido clásico. Era bajita, con facciones suaves pero normales, nada que destacara mucho … salvo sus ojos. Eran fascinantes, su claro color en contraste con su cabello azul oscuro y espeso. Sus comisuras estaban ligeramente inclinadas, insinuando algo exótico.

Se preguntó por su motivación de no contarle la razón por la que la había traído a Inglaterra. No tenía motivo para retrasarlo más. ¿Por qué, entonces, quería esperar unos pocos días más antes de revelarle la verdad?

—Así que, Señorita Hyuga , ¿qué va a ser? ¿Debo hacer que Sasuke reserve billetes de avión? —A Naruto no le gustaban sus tácticas severas, aunque sabía que haría lo mismo si se le presentase el mismo problema.

La vulnerabilidad destelló en los ojos de ella durante un breve momento, antes de que levantara la barbilla, mostrando una buena cantidad de orgullo junto con su temperamento ardiente.

—He llegado hasta aquí. Bien podría quedarme unos cuantos días más.

Naruto asintió, preguntándose el porqué del alivio que sentía.

—Nos dirigiremos a Braden Manor, mi casa de campo en Gales, por la mañana. Por favor, esté lista para salir a las nueve.

—¿Salir?

—Sí. ¿Es eso un problema? —Esperaba que no armara otro alboroto. Como Sasuke le había indicado de forma muy elocuente, se estaba quedando sin tiempo. Y Braden Manor estaba de lo más recluida, sin nada alrededor durante kilómetros. Sin rumores. Podía llevar a cabo su proyecto en completo secreto. Y si la joven decidiera de nuevo que quería marcharse, no le sería tan fácil.

Se preguntó por el razonamiento de no querer que ella huyera, y se dijo que sus acciones no tenían nada que ver con la atracción, y todo con la simple lógica.

Un hombre con los días contados no tenía tiempo que perder.

—Bien —dijo ella en tono cortante—. Hasta la mañana, entonces.

Naruto inclinó la cabeza.

—Hasta la mañana. —La vio marcharse, perplejo ante la necesidad de llamarla—. Mujeres —farfulló, recogiendo sus papeles, preparado para apartar a la Señorita Hyuga de su mente… lo que consiguió durante cinco segundos.

Lentamente, levantó la mirada y la deslizó hacia la puerta cerrada de la oficina, mientras regresaban las palabras que había dicho antes.

_Hacer el amor con usted es la última cosa que tengo en mente._

Esa debería ser la verdad.

Pero no lo era.

Las palabras que había dicho ella lo persiguieron al momento siguiente.

_Tienes tus secretos._

Los tenía.

La cuestión era, ¿cómo se habían multiplicado tan repentinamente?

:_::_-

**_1 Paul Bunyon es un mítico leñador de gran tamaño y fuerza, que aparece en relatos del folklore norteamericano._**

**_2 John Locke (1632-1704), fue un pensador inglés considerado el padre del empirismo y del liberalismo._**

**_3 Bertrand Russell (1872-1970), tercer conde de Russell, fue uno de los más distinguidos filósofos y matemáticos del siglo XX. Ganó el Premio Nobel de Literatura en 1950._**

**_4 Platón (427a.C. - 347 a.C.), fue un filósofo griego, uno de los pensadores más originales e influyentes en toda la historia de la filosofía occidental._**

**_5 El sánscrito es un idioma de la familia indoeuropea. Es utilizado principalmente como lenguaje ceremonial en los rituales hindúes, en la forma de himnos y mantras._**

**_6 Romance Writers of America (RWA), es la asociación nacional_ **norteamericana para autores de novela romántica, tanto publicados como los que aspiran a ello, que cuenta con más de 9.500 miembros.

7 Abbott y Costello fueron los componentes de un dúo cómico estadounidense que trabajaron en la radio, televisión y cine, representando papeles muy variados. Es una de las parejas más populares en la historia de la comedia.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: ni la historia ni los personajes de naruto me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Melanie George**

**Esta historia es una adaptacion del libro "Juego de Seducción " de Melanie George, espero que les guste y que la disfruten.**

Hola! Gracias a todas las prsonas que leen el fic, espero queles guste y disculpen la demora! Disfrútenlo!CAPÍTULO 6

—Los hombres son como los perros. Puedes castrarlos o dejar que jodan tu pierna. Prefiero castrarlos; les enseña quién es el jefe.

Hinata suspiró mientras Sakura le tiraba otra pulla gratis a Sasuke, lo mismo que había estado haciendo durante una hora.

Estaban de camino a la propiedad de Naruto en Gales, y durante todo el viaje Sakura había sido implacable en sus intentos de obtener una respuesta de Sasuke... pero todos en vano. El hombre simplemente le había sonreído como un padre benevolente a una hija rebelde o la había ignorado del todo... incluso después de que Sakura le preguntara si había comprado su perfume en el matadero. Hinata tenía que admirar a Sasuke. Poseía una gran energía y fuerza de voluntad para desviar lo peor de Sakura Haruno.

Despues de pasar tiempo con Sasuke el dia anterior, Hinata había descubierto que el secretario de Naruto tenía tambien otras buenas cualidades, entre ellas encanto, ingenio y sobre todo la lealtad hacia su amigo.

Desde que Naruto se había metido en su oficina el dia anterior en lo que Hinata sospechaba era un intento de ignorarla para evitar que lo acribillara a preguntas, lo cual había hecho en varias ocasiones, Sasuke había actuado de amable anfitrión.

De hecho, de no haber sido por Sasuke, probablemente Hinata habría cedido ante su hiperactiva imaginación y su creciente cólera para disuadir al profesor y meterse su "proyecto" debajo de los calzoncillos.

—Naruto no es mal tipo cuando lo conoces —le había dicho Sasuke el día anterior cuando estudiaba el tablero de ajedrez situado enfrente de ellos, mientras estaban sentados en una gran mesa de hierro forjado debajo de un viejo roble con grandes ramas.

Había derrotado a Sasuke dos veces, y o bien era un jugador realmente malo, o era su forma de ser un caballero o, lo que era más probable, estaba intentando calmar el enfado hacia su jefe dejándola ganar.

Capturó el caballo de él con su peón.

—No sé si estaré aqui el tiempo suficiente para conocerlo bien.

Él respondió comiéndose su torre.

—Tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza en este momento.

—¡Oh! ¿Cómo qué?

—No estoy autorizado para contárselo.

¿Qué pasaba con aquellos hombres? ¿Estarían jugando una versión complicada del juego de las cincuenta preguntas?

—Bien, desearía que alguien me dijera algo.

Él debió sentir la frustración en su voz porque se reclinó en la silla, reflexionando por un momento como si sopesase lo que iba a decir.

—Naruto es un hombre complejo. No deja que mucha gente se acerque a él.

Hinata no tenía que ser miembro de un grupo de expertos para darse cuenta de que Naruto raramente se abría para que la gente lo conociera. Mantenía su actitud distante como una muestra de orgullo. Se preguntaba qué es lo que tendría que hacer una persona para conseguir entrar en su santuario interior.

—Si me quedo, me acordaré que debo guardar las distancias.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente.

—Eso es lo que todo el mundo hace —dijo, con una nota sombría en su voz—. Si la gente llegara a conocerlo, descubrirían un hombre capaz de andar sobre el fuego por ayudarles, que sería capaz de darles hasta su camisa si fuera necesario, y que se arriesgaría a la burla de sus colegas para salvarle la vida a una pequeña mona.

—¿Rosie?

Asintio.

Hinata recordó la manera en que la monita habia trepado por Naruto aquella mañana en su dormitorio. Había estado demasiado enfadada para darse cuenta de que Rosie era más que un proyecto de investigacion para Naruto .

—¿Por qué me estás contando esto? —pregunto ella.

—No lo sé. Tal vez sea porque presiento que usted y él son almas gemelas.

—¿Almas gemelas? —se burló Hinata —. Somos como la noche y el día. No podrías encontrar dos personas más diferentes.

—Quizás. —Se encogió de hombros—. Por otra parte, quizás le sorprenda lo que descubre si se acerca más.

En ese momento el Rolls pasó por un bache, haciendo que Hinata volviera abruptamente al presente. Su mirada se deslizó hasta el hombre que ocupaba su cabeza en aquellos momentos.

Mirándolo bien. ¿Podría haber más en Naruto de lo que había visto?

Lo estudió disimuladamente. Estaba sentado al otro lado, llevaba unos mocasines marrones adornados con borlas, calcetines, pantalones caquis con la raya perfectamente planchada, camisa blanca abotonada hasta el cuello, y se adivinaban unos tirantes azul marino debajo de su chaqueta de tweed moteada verde y azul.

Un poco pasado de moda, pero el conjunto le parecía apropiado para él. El color acentuaba el color oliváceo de su tez, atrayentes y la fuerte mandíbula que parecía como si nunca hubiera visto barba de un día.

En vez de disfrutar del hermoso paisaje, sostenía entre las manos un viejo tomo mohoso, obviamente no podía perder la oportunidad de estudiar.

La mirada de Hinata fue atraída por la vista que se veía por la ventana, viendo pasar el siempre cambiante paisaje, pequeñas aldeas, ondulantes colinas verdes, caballos y pastos para ovejas.

La vida parecía moverse hacia atrás, como si estuvieran en el pasado, un tiempo diferente, un tiempo de reyes, damas a la espera y leyendas.

La tierra era hermosa de un modo tosco, sencillo, pero eso era lo que le daba encanto.

Tierras altas interrumpidas por repentinos riscos irregulares y picos. Colinas imterrumpiendo el horizonte. Rocas de toda dimension y variedad: en grupo, nudosas, grises, verdes, salpicadas de púrpura. Un lugar que parecía al mismo tiempo trágico, y a la vez heroíco y decisivo.

Aquélla era la tierra del rey Arturo y los Caballeros de la Tabla Redonda. Excálibur. El hogar de los Celtas, de los Normandos, de la Nueva Cristiandad, la Roma pagana y la tradición Druida. Hinata sintió que la magia de ese lugar la conmovía. Algo en él le llegaba hasta los huesos.

—¡Oh, Dios...! —gritó ella.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Sakura sonando brusca ahora que había perdido el juego, el set y el partido con Sasuke.

—Ese castillo. Es...precioso.

Sakura se colgó sobre su hombro y juntas miraron boquiabiertas al castillo en lo alto de la colina. La estructura parecía elevarse desde la mismísima tierra, fundiéndose con su entorno, siendo uno con la tierra. No había ninguna ciudad ni pueblo agazapado delante de él. Permanecía erguido como una solitaria figura.

—El precipicio debe tener al menos quinientos pies de altura —reflexionó Sakura, un toque de temor en su perfecta voz neoyorkina.

—Novecientos pies para ser exactos —corrigió el conde.

Hinata echó un vistazo a Naruto para descubrir que no tenía la mirada puesta en el paisaje sino en ella. Parecía enfadado, si bien no podía comprender el porqué. Ésta era la primera vez que lo había visto desde que le había echado un vistazo fugaz a su imponente figura en una ventana de la primera planta mientras Sasuke y ella jugaban al ajedrez el día anterior.

Sakura se arrojó hacia atrás contra el asiento.

—Probablemente pertenece a algún pobre viejo, que ansía un poco de emoción en sus últimos años...

Sasuke parecía listo para darle la replica, pero Hinata se dio cuenta del codazo que le dio Naruto . La mezcla de aquel gesto, lo que había dicho Sakura, y el hecho de que algo de lo que había dicho Sakura había sacado a Sasuke de la reserva de los días anteriores, le dijo a Hinata todo lo que necesitaba saber.

—Ésa es tu casa, ¿verdad? —le preguntó a Naruto .

Naruto había vuelto a poner su atención en el libro y sólo levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con la incrédula mirada de ella.

—Qué astuta, Señorita Hyuga .

Sus bruscas maneras acallaron cualquier pregunta que hubiera pensado hacer. Si era posible, parecería como si él se hubiera vuelto aún más distante. ¿Por qué?

Diez minutos después, en silencio, pasaron por delante de la enorme puerta de entrada a Braden Manor. Para sorpresa de Hinata , Naruto le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a bajar del coche. Momentaneamente perdió el equilibrio y cayó contra él. Las largas manos la aferraron por los brazos, sosteniéndola firmemente. Oscuros, impenetrables ojos azules escudriñaban su rostro.

Entonces, como si de pronto se hubiese convertido en Medusa, la soltó bruscamente. Recogió la jaula de Rosie colocada en el asiento delantero del Rolls, y desapareció dentro de la casa. Hinata lo siguió con la mirada, los brazos aún hormigueándole allí donde la había tocado.

—No se lo tenga en cuenta.

Hinata levantó la vista para encontrar a Sasuke a la altura de su hombro, con la mirada fija en la puerta por la que acababa de desaparecer Naruto . Entonces se volvió y le dedicó una tranquilizadora sonrisa.

Sakura se colocó de pie al lado de ella.

—¿Podríamos estar más aislados? —se quejó.

—Siempre está Siberia —refunfuñó Sasuke entre dientes, incapaz de mantener su lengua quieta más tiempo.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera dar una réplica mordaz, Sasuke señaló el gran maletín de maquillaje Gucci que ella raramente dejaba fuera de su vista.

—¿Qué guarda ahí? ¿El Peñón de Gibraltar?

—Peñón de... Oh, estás pidiendo ser arrojado al foso, Kato.

Con una mirada que decía que ya había oído eso antes, Sasuke le arrancó la maleta de la mano de Sakura y se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada con un conciso:

—Síganme.

La mirada feroz de Sakura dio la impresion de que iba a taladrar la espalda de Sasuke.

—Dos palabras: muerto viviente.

Con esta promesa en los labios, Sakura caminó echando pestes detrás de la persona que había cogido la cosa que más quería en el mundo.

Sus cosméticos.

Hinata rió entre dientes y les siguió, tomándose su tiempo para admirar la arquitectura del castillo, intimidada por toda la historia que representaba.

Casi podía ver a caballeros con cota de malla sentados alrededor de una mesa de caballete en la enorme habitación que espiaba mientras subía las escaleras de piedra. Imaginaba grandes platos de pierna de cordero amontonados, copas llenas de oscuro y delicioso vino, un fuego ardiendo intensamente en el hogar y dos o tres sabuesos esperando con impaciencia sobre el piso para coger un trozo de carne.

Hinata alcanzó a Sasuke cuando estaba cerrando la puerta detrás de una furiosa Sakura.

—Un hombre podría morir desangrado al cortarse con la lengua de esa chica —refunfuñó poniendo la única expresión que parecía ostentar en presencia de Sakura: irritación.

Hinata se aguantó la sonrisa y siguió a Sasuke. Atravesaron un pasillo lateral. Enormes y antiguas tapicerías colgaban de las paredes, los colores todavía notablemente vivos. Sabía por su investigación que aquellas tapicerías habían sido usadas para más cosas que como decoración. También tenían la práctica intención de mantener fuera el frío que se filtraba a través de las piedras.

Boquiabierta, Hinata casi chocó contra la espalda de Sasuke cuando éste se paró delante de una de las numerosas puertas situadas a lo largo del hall.

—Ésta es su habitación.

Avergonzada, Hinata lo rodeó y pasó dentro. Apenas había dado tres pasos cuando se paró para admirar la hermosura extendida ante ella.

Había una gran cama con dosel en mitad de la habitación, envuelta en rico damasco burdeos. Al lado había una mesa donde habían situado un alto florero de cristal lleno de rosas, poleo, e hinojo dulce, su dulce fragancia llenaba el aire.

Una ojiva embellecía un gran asiento situado en el alfeizar de la ventana que daba a una espectacular vista, y el fuego ya crepitaba en la chimenea de piedra.

—¿Le viene bien esta habitación? —inquirió Sasuke.

—¡Oh, sí! —murmuró ella.

Sasuke sofocó una risita.

—Entonces la dejaré para que se instale. Tengo algún trabajo que hacer para Naruto. Volveré a verla en un rato.

La mención de Naruto recordó a Hinata la pregunta que quería hacerle a Sasuke, la soltó en cuanto él se dio la vuelta para irse.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí?

—¿Qué quiere decir?

No había querido ser tan brusca, pero era demasiado tarde para retirar sus palabras.

—Obviamente tienes una buena educación y podrías encontrar trabajo en cualquier sitio. Así que, ¿por qué trabajas para tu mejor amigo?

Una extraña y casi dolorosa expresión cruzó la cara de Sasuke.

—Quizás porque es mi mejor amigo. —Se encogió de hombros—. Y a lo mejor porque se lo debo.

Su respuesta le pareció extraña.

—¿Debérselo?

—Naruto ha hecho mucho por mí.

—¿Cómo qué?—no podía evitar seguir preguntando.

La miró como si no pudiera decir nada más, pero entonces metió las manos en los bolsillos y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta.

—Durante años, Naruto pensó que el único modo que tenía de tener amigos era comprarlos. Aprendió del ejemplo. Sus padres estaban demasiado ocupados para darle el amor y la atención que ansiaba, así que a cambio le dieron todos los bienes materiales que pudieron.

—Entonces, ¿te hiciste amigo de él?

Sasuke apenas podía mirarla a los ojos mientras le contestaba.

—Fui uno de los "amigos" que Naruto compró.

—¡Oh! —murmuró sintiendo una repentina punzada de dolor por Naruto , pensar que tuvo que comprar la amistad de alguien, menos que nadie de Sasuke, que le había parecido tan auténtico.

Como si hubiera sentido su decepcion, Sasuke dijo:

—Crecí muy pobre en una granja no lejos de aquí. Muchas noches escuchaba a mi pequeña hermana llorar porque tenía hambre. Siempre estábamos hambrientos, cansados y sucios. Me juré que algún dia encontraría una salida. Entonces conocí a Narutoy supe que era el billete para una vida mejor.

—¿Oxford? —dijo ella suavemente.

Sasuke asintió, su expresión se ensombreció.

—Lo pagó, los cuatro años salieron de su fondo fiduciario. Dios, fui un imbécil. Casi me alejé del mejor amigo que había tenido nunca. Pero mi mayor pesar será siempre el no haberme dado cuenta hasta que era demasiado tarde de lo mucho que me quería mi familia... y de cuánto les dolió mi abandono. —Sacudió la cabeza y se pasó la mano por el pelo—. Lo siento, me tengo que ir.

Hinata miró fijamente el vacío umbral, las palabras de Sasuke seguían en el aire, haciéndola pensar en un niño tan solitario que había necesitado tan desesperadamente un amigo que había tenido que comprarlo. Le hizo preguntarse si Naruto la habría comprado.

Y si había sido comprada, ¿en qué la convertía eso? Hinata no lo quería saber. Sólo una cosa estaba clara en ese momento. Antes de que acabara el día, sabría lo que Naruto quería de ella.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: ni la historia ni los personajes de naruto me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Melanie George**

**Esta historia es una adaptacion del libro "Juego de Seducción " de Melanie George, espero que les guste y que la disfruten.**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

—¿Nos retiramos a mi estudio para una copa?

La profunda voz de Naruto sacó a Hinata del trance en el que había vivido durante toda la cena. Había estado repitiendo las palabras de Sasuke mientras robaba miradas a hurtadillas a Naruto, buscando señales que pudieran confirmarle que no era el genio estirado que parecía.

No había sido la única persona en la mesa ocupada en sus propios pensamientos. Sus tres compañeros de cena también habían estado extrañamente silenciosos; la conversación se mantuvo al mínimo.

—¿Señorita Hyuga ? —insistió Naruto .

Para su vergüenza, Hinata se dio cuenta de que estaba mirándolo fijamente.

—Lo siento. ¿Qué has dicho?

—Pregunté si le gustaría una copa.

Hinata se preguntó por qué la idea de tomar una bebida con Naruto la ponía nerviosa. Aún no había hecho nada siquiera remotamente impropio.

—A menos que esté demasiado cansada —dijo estudiándola.

No podía distinguir completamente la expresión de sus ojos. ¿Preocupación, tal vez? ¿Era posible que estuviera receloso de ella?

—No, no estoy demasiado cansada. —Y aunque lo estuviera, necesitaba respuestas y tenía intención de conseguirlas.

Tendió la mano hacia ella y con renuencia Hinata la tomó. Por segunda vez ese día, ninguno de ellos se movió una vez que estuvo de pie frente a él.

Hinata no entendía por qué se sentía tan extraña cuando aquellos ojos azules se fijaban en ella, o por qué era repentinamente difícil coger aire. Él volvió en sí mismo primero, dejando caer su mano como si sostuviera un atizador al rojo vivo.

Ninguna palabra pasó entre ellos mientras se movían por una red de corredores parecidos a un laberinto, pasando armaduras, espadas cruzadas, viejos escudos de batalla y retratos de parientes muertos cuyos ojos seguían a Hinata como si le preguntaran si sabía lo que estaba haciendo, de lo cual tenía algunas dudas en ese momento.

Había averiguado esa tarde por uno de los sirvientes que el castillo consistía en cuarenta y dos habitaciones en total, y al menos quince generaciones de Namikazes habían ocupado Braden Manor en un tiempo u otro.

Naruto se detuvo frente a un juego de dobles puertas talladas con muchos adornos que parecían gruesas y pesadas. Aún así, sorprendentemente, se abrieron con un rápido giro del pomo.

Hinata entró en la habitación y jadeó. Un techo abovedado se elevaba sobre su cabeza. Figuras que no podía distinguir totalmente estaban esculpidas en las molduras de las esquinas. Estiró el cuello hacia atrás para admirar los frescos e hizo contacto con el sólido muro del pecho de un hombre. Concretamente, el profesor.

Sus miradas conectaron, y Hinata pensó que tenía una cara de lo más increíble. Altos pómulos esculpidos, una nariz aquilina perfecta, rubias cejas oblicuas que exhibían aquellos ojos más que azules, una mandíbula fuerte con una interesante muesca en su centro, y labios llenos que parecían sorprendentemente suaves para un semblante tan masculino. Tuvo el extraño impulso de tocar aquellos labios y ver si eran tan suaves como parecían.

¡Basta de eso! Se regañó a sí misma, poniéndose derecha y alejándose rápidamente de él.

En el centro de la habitación, hizo un lento círculo. Fila tras fila de libros cubrían las paredes, desde el suelo hasta el techo, largas escaleras de mano deslizantes daban acceso a las estanterías más altas.

—Cuántos libros —murmuró con asombro.

Cuando era niña, siempre había adorado el olor de los libros, sintiéndose como una extraña adicta mientras permanecía de pie en una esquina apartada y sostenía un libro contra su nariz, como si haciéndolo pudiera respirar las palabras que contenía, absorber el conocimiento, encontrar el olvido en sus páginas. Los libros se habían convertido en su consuelo; escribir en su vía de escape.

Naruto apareció tras ella, y el fino vello de su nuca se puso de punta como con la electricidad estática.

—¿Le gusta? —preguntó haciendo un gesto hacia los libros. Su voz era grave, un murmullo vibrante, profundo y muy masculino. Nada remotamente sabiondo. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes?

—Creo que es maravilloso.

Una tímida sonrisa curvó las comisuras de la boca de él, vacilando ligeramente como si no sonriera a menudo y se le hubiera olvidado.

—Puede usar cualquiera de los libros que quiera. Están a su disposición.

El extraño tinte juvenil de su sonrisa hizo que Hinata pensara en el jovencito que había vivido en un castillo sin hermanos y cuarenta y dos habitaciones, que había llevado una existencia solitaria, un chico que muy posiblemente todavía vivía dentro del imponente científico que ahora la miraba tan atentamente.

—¿Así que creciste aquí? —le preguntó esperando saber más de él.

La sonrisa se deslizó lentamente de su cara.

—La mayor parte del tiempo. Poseemos varias casas solariegas además de esta.

¿Varias casas? Hinata finalmente comenzaba a ver la extensión de su riqueza. Pero su dinero era lo menos importante para ella en ese momento. Era el hombre lo que la intrigaba más.

—Imagino que tú y tus amigos pasaban horas jugando al escondite. —Quería oír la verdad sobre su niñez de sus labios en vez de depender exclusivamente de la versión de Sasuke—. Con todas ésas habitaciones, apuesto a que el juego podía durar días.

Él apartó la mirada.

—A mis padres no les gustaban las alteraciones.

¿Cómo podía nadie considerar los juegos de un niño como algo negativo? ¿Especialmente un padre? Para Hinata , los niños eran maravillosos. Desinhibidos y libres.

A ella le encantaba verlos jugar, incluso aunque las alegres risas y las caras llenas de vitalidad a menudo la pusieran triste, preguntándose si alguna vez tendría niños propios o si estaría condenada a cuidar de su familia para siempre.

—De todas formas no me divertían esos juegos —añadió como si fuera una ocurrencia tardía—. Eran bastante inútiles.

—Pero eso es lo divertido. El placer de no tener nada más que hacer que el tonto.

—Nosotros los Namikaze no somos conocidos por nuestra estupidez. —Sus palabras fueron secas, aunque un indicio de dolor pasó fugazmente por sus ojos.

—No puedo imaginar a un niño no siendo siquiera un poquito absurdo. —Y odió pensar en cualquiera aplastando esa tendencia natural, aniquilándola hasta que no existiera.

—Las cosas son un poco diferentes aquí en Inglaterra, Señorita Hyuga . Creemos en mantener un cierto decoro, refrenando nuestro comportamiento.

—Chorradas.

Una sola ceja oscura se elevó ante su comentario.

—¿Perdone?

—He dicho chorradas. No creo eso ni un poco. He visto niños jugando en un arroyo cuando pasamos en nuestro camino hacia aquí. No les vi demasiado preocupados por el decoro.

—Son diferentes.

—¿Diferentes? ¿Cómo?

—Son plebeyos.

La espalda de Hinata se puso derecha ante su actitud esnob.

—¡Si esa no es la cosa más elitista que he oído nunca! Aquellos niños y sus familias no son diferentes de ti o de mí.

—Me ha malinterpretado. Lo que debería haber dicho es que esos niños pueden actuar diferente. Sus familias no tienen títulos de nobleza. No tienen las mismas restricciones sobre ellos. —Una mueca tocó los bordes de su boca—. No tienen cientos de años de tradición que les dicten cada movimiento. Pueden crear su propio camino.

Si no le conociera mejor, podía pensar que sonaba resentido con la vida para la cual había nacido.

—¿Y tú no puedes?

—No —murmuró—. No puedo.

Hinata no podía entender esa clase de lógica, no podía llegar a entender estar atrapado en una vida que no habría elegido para sí misma, obligada a andar un camino que no era propio.

—¿Cómo eran tus padres? —le preguntó, sorprendida al descubrir un deseo bastante fuerte de entender las fuerzas que habían moldeado a Naruto .

Un ceño arrugó su frente, la pregunta le ponía claramente incómodo.

—¿Por qué quiere saber sobre mis padres?

Hinata se encogió de hombros, sin querer que su curiosidad la acercara a él.

—Soy una escritora después de todo, y nos gusta investigar.

Él hundió las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Qué quiere saber?

Lo pensó durante un momento, una multitud de preguntas se agolpaban en su mente. Eligió un tema inocuo, esperando hacer que saliera de sí mismo.

—¿Tus padres trabajaban?

Asintió.

—Mi madre era una antropóloga especializada en el estudio de momias egipcias, y mi padre era un físico nuclear y destinatario de un premio Nobel. —Todo esto fue dicho sin inflexiones.

Una antropóloga y un físico ganador del premio Nobel. Eso explicaba el misterio tras el hombre. Naruto no era una anomalía, sino el producto de su educación.

—¿Dónde están tus padres ahora?

—Murieron hace un año y medio en un accidente de avión.

—Lo siento.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y apartó la vista, mirando por las enormes ventanas de múltiples cristales que daban al magnífico jardín. Hinata lo había visto esa tarde, un brillante y bello lugar que parecía incongruente en la sombría atmósfera que impregnaba el interior de Braden Manor.

Pero el jardín no era ni la mitad de fascinante que Naruto mismo, el cual mostraba una cosa en el exterior pero algo completamente diferente en el interior. Un hombre que salvó a una mona de una muerte segura, que mandó al hijo de un granjero a Oxford, que escondía su masculina belleza tras pajaritas y tweed en vez de alardear de ello. Extraordinario.

Incluso más extraordinario era el hecho de que Naruto no parecía saber o importarle el hecho de que las mujeres pagarían un buen dinero por verle desnudo.

Hinata podía imaginarle adornando la portada de una de sus novelas románticas, blandiendo una brillante espada y llevando un corto kilt sin camisa.

O tal vez llevaría un par de ceñidos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca, abierta y ondeando al viento, un brazo estirado sobre su cabeza agarrando un trozo de cuerda, el otro enroscado alrededor de alguna esbelta mujer.

La cual se parecía horriblemente a Sakura.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

—¿Se siente bien, Señorita Hyuga ?

—¿Qué? —Un embarazoso rubor calentó las mejillas de Hinata mientras se daba cuenta que su mirada había estado fija en el torso de Naruto , sus pensamientos menos que puros—. Sí, estoy bien. Sólo estaba… —Preguntándome como te verías bajo todos esos botones—. Puedes llamarme Hinata , ya sabes. No es necesario ser tan formal.

—Gracias, pero por ahora prefiero Señorita Hyuga . No nos conocemos el uno al otro lo suficiente para ser informales.

¿Prefería Señorita Hyuga ? ¿No se conocían el uno al otro lo bastante bien? Increíble. Con toda probabilidad no podía existir sobre la faz de la tierra otro hombre como Naruto , lo cual le hacía totalmente único, y quizás más que un poco especial.

—Bien —dijo—. Llámame como quieras, pero me niego a seguir refiriéndome a tu como su Señoría. —O Doctor Lovejoy como le llamaba Sakura—. Y Naruto , bueno… —No parecía un Naruto . Parecía más Eros, el dios del amor—. Te llamaré simplemente Profesor.

—Como desee. ¿Le gustaría tomar algo de beber ahora?

—Sí.

—Tengo una bodega de vino bien surtida —dijo—, pero imagino que no es una entendida, así que déjeme que le ofrezca alguna sugerencia.

¿Cómo era que un hombre la hacía querer consolarlo un momento y abofetearlo al siguiente? ¡No una entendida! ¿Cómo sabía que no era una entendida? No lo era naturalmente. Raramente bebía. Pero él no lo sabía.

—Puedo ofrecerle un _Cantermerle_ del 62 o un _Gruaud Larose_ del 53 con mucho cuerpo o un _Bourgonge_ del 73, el cual es terriblemente difícil de conseguir pero bien merece el esfuerzo de adquirirlo. Ah, y hay un _Marquis de la Cases _del 96, poderoso en su complejidad con una insinuación de mora y…

—¿Y una cerveza? —Eso le cortó en el acto.

—¿Cerveza?

Ella asintió.

—Una Corona con un trozo de lima, si tienes. —Hinata nunca había bebido una cerveza en su vida y no distinguiría una Corona de un coco.

—No creo que tenga ninguna… cerveza —dijo la palabra como si fuera una enfermedad altamente contagiosa. Cerveza convertida en la peste bubónica o el virus Ébola o un caso fatal de diarrea.

—Muy bien, entonces, tomaré un vaso de whisky. —Como si hubiera bebido alguna vez whisky. Sólo sonaba bien y aplacaba su necesidad de pellizcar su arrogante y perfecta nariz. ¿Qué se creía? ¿Qué sólo porque era de Nueva York no tenía clase? ¿O que porque era alguien que no poseía un doctorado en investigación?

—¿Whisky? ¿No es un poco fuerte?

—No —mintió ella.

—Muy bien. —Se encogió de hombros—. Whisky pues.

Le observó caminar hacia el aparador, intentando no admirar el modo en que se movía o preguntarse por qué simplemente mirarle le hacía un nudo en el estómago. Su reacción hacia el profesor era completamente ilógica.

Aún así… no podía negar que sus modales anticuados la intrigaban. Tal vez era porque escribía sobre hombres como Naruto en sus novelas. Hombres que eran galantes, refinados.

Algo en esa pajarita torcida, su pelo ligeramente despeinado y las gafas de delgada montura, la hacían querer tocarle, revolver las manos por aquellos sedosos mechones rubios y lanzar sus gafas a los cuatro vientos.

El hombre era un póster esperando ser desplegado.

—Aquí tiene.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que él estaba enfrente, y ella estaba boquiabierta. Otra vez.

Le arrancó el vaso de la mano y se dirigió hacia la pared de libros más cercana, sacando un volumen gordo de la estantería y abrazándolo como un salvavidas.

Desgraciadamente, cuando se giró, se encontró a Naruto cerrando filas. Trató de moverse hacia atrás, pero descubrió que escapar era inútil cuando la estantería presionó sus omóplatos.

Cuando se paró frente a ella, incluso su sombra la empequeñeció.

—¿Le gusta Molière? —preguntó.

—¿Molière? —repitió, sonando como una bisagra oxidada. El nombre le sonaba familiar, pero su normalmente aguda memoria estaba fallando repentinamente.

Suavemente, él deslizó el libro de su agarre, los largos dedos rozaron ligeramente los suyos, enviando un inesperado escalofrío de electricidad chisporroteando por su brazo.

Levantó el libro que ella había estado apretando.

—Molière.

Su mirada se precipitó hacia el título del libro. El Misántropo.

—Oh, ese Molière... —Gruñó para sus adentros. ¡Ese Molière! ¡Sonaba como una imbécil!—. Sí, me gusta.

Sonrió, y ella se dio cuenta de que con un poco de práctica, sus esfuerzos por tener una sonrisa que desarmara completamente habían mejorado mucho. Su corazón era testigo de ello.

Buscó su voz y la encontró a medio camino de su garganta.

—Creo que es hora de que me digas por qué estoy aquí.

Su mirada se movió rápidamente hacia sus labios, estudiándolos atentamente, con curiosidad, antes de que sus ojos se elevaran lentamente hacia los de ella. En vez de contestarle, dijo:

—Sabe que estamos muy aislados aquí, ¿verdad?

¿Aislados? ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

Un borbotón de pánico se disparó a través de ella. ¿Había estado acertada en sus suposiciones? ¿Tenía intención de utilizarla en algún raro experimento? ¿Se convertiría en el sujeto de su próximo trabajo de investigación?

Los Efectos del Aislamiento en una Escritora Romántica Virgen Retirada con un Modelo Masculino Disfrazado.

—Sí. —Tomó aire—. Sé que estamos aislados.

—Verá, es necesario por privacidad. Necesito llevar a cabo mi investigación sin interrupciones.

¿Su investigación? Buen Dios, ¡había estado en lo cierto!

—¿Investigación? —chilló, y entonces se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Y qué investigación es esa?

—Es bastante simple —murmuró, moviéndose más cerca de ella—. Necesito aprender lo que las mujeres desean… y necesito que usted me enseñe.

**QUIERO AGRADECER A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN LA HISTORIA!**

**ME HACE MUY FELIZ..**

**ESPERO QUE SIGAN LEYENDOLA**

**QUE PARA ESTE NUEVO AÑO TODOS TENGAN MUCHAS BENDICIONES PÈRSONALES Y FAMILIARES..**

**BYE**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: ni la historia ni los personajes de naruto me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Melanie George**

**Esta historia es una adaptacion del libro "Juego de Seducción " de Melanie George, espero que les guste y que la disfruten.**

….

gracias ppor su apoyo para la historia!, espero que dsfruten el capitulo y me dejen sus comentarios!

aprecio mucho leer sus palabras... sn mas entretenmientos aqui les dejo el sguiente capitul!

bye

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Hinata parpadeó tres veces antes de que retornara algún pensamiento coherente, y cuando lo hizo, se alegró de que las estanterías la sostuvieran derecha.

—¿Acabas de decir que quieres que te enseñe qué es lo que desean las mujeres?

Él cambió ligeramente de posición y se pasó un dedo por el cuello de la camisa.

—Entre otras cosas.

¿Entre otras cosas? ¡Entre otras cosas! Había logrado atontarla otra vez con otro comentario del tipo "Qué piensas acerca de la copulación".

La evaluaba con una expresión que no había cambiado ni un poco desde el momento en que hizo la petición. ¡El hombre realmente consideraba esta... esta noción absurda como investigación! ¿Por qué no escuchó a su sentido común y se quedó en casa donde pertenecía?

Te daré veinte mil pequeñas razones.

—¿A q-qué… "otras cosas" te refieres? —tartamudeó. Como si él pudiera decir algo más que sobrepasara su primera e impactante declaración.

¿Y por qué se quedaba simplemente allí parada en vez de salir como un huracán del cuarto, en la mejor escena de salida de su vida entera?

Curiosidad.

Y demasiada imaginación desbocada.

Él devolvió el libro que había tomado de sus manos a su lugar en la estantería. Después removió el brandy en su copa de coñac, mirándola sobre el borde mientras contestaba:

—Una de ellas es el cortejo. Ése parece el lugar lógico para empezar.

—¿El cortejo? —De todas aquella era la petición más excesiva, intrigante, demente... Como si pudiera hablar de cómo cortejar con él o siquiera hacer otra cosa con él en realidad.

Y de todas maneras, ¿quién en todo el mundo decía cortejar?

—¡Si piensas durante un minuto que seré tu… tu juguete o juego sexual… o tu gatita de amor o como quiera que la gente lo llame, estás m-a-l-d-i-t-a-m-e-n-t-e equivocado!

—¿Gatita de amor?

—¡Sabes lo que quiero decir!

—No hay necesidad de ponerse histérica, Señorita Hyuga .

—¡No estoy histérica!

Una sola ceja caprichosa articuló su duda. Entonces tomó la copa de ella, y como si fuera un niño, la sostuvo sobre los labios de Hinata . Con la mente en otro lado, ocupada con los vestigios de su resentimiento, ella tomó un saludable trago…

Y se sintió amordazada como si el whisky escocés hubiera cauterizado el esófago. Una larga e impersonal mano la aporreó en la espalda y casi la manda volando.

—Ahora bien —dijo secamente—. Entiendo que esté un poco nerviosa, y eso ha podido contribuir a esos ataques de drama inútil a los que parece propensa; pero no tengo ninguna pista sobre lo que habla. Ilumíneme, si quieres.

Ah, ella lo iluminaría bien. ¡Directamente a Urano!

—No haré el amor contigo o el cortejo[1] como lo llames. Así que puedes quitártelo de la cabeza ahora mismo.

Un extraño sonido, como de ahogamiento o balbuceo provino de él.

—¿Hacer el amor… usted y yo? ¿Nosotros? —Agitó un dedo entre los dos—. ¿Nosotros dos? —Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió a carcajadas, con alegría desenfrenada. Cuando su humor, aparentemente interminable, disminuyó finalmente, le dijo—. No sea absurda, _madam_. No tengo intención de hacerle el amor. Estaba hablando metafóricamente y en el sentido más amplio del término, podría añadir. Pensé que había dejado mi posición clara en este asunto previamente.

Sacudió la cabeza, la diversión todavía merodeando por sus ojos.

—Realmente, ¿qué hay entre usted y esa preocupación que tiene con meterse en la cama? Si uno no lo supiera mejor, podría pensar que nunca ha tenido sexo antes.

¡Y tendría razón! replicó Hinata silenciosamente, su cara cubierta de color.

—¡Mi vida sexual no es de tu incumbencia!

—Ni quiero que lo sea, gracias. Dudo que pudiera mantenerme al corriente de las historias de sus escapadas de dormitorio. —Antes de que Hinata pudiera sacar a relucir su indignación, Naruto continuó enérgicamente—. Ahora, para clarificar mi posición, yo seré el pupilo y usted la maestra.

—¿Y precisamente qué se supone que te tengo que enseñar?

—Creí que ya había respondido a eso.

Hinata rechinó los dientes.

—Estaba farfullando incoherentemente en ese momento. Si fueras tan amable de exponer tus… er…

—¿Deseos?

¿Tenía que ponerlo de esa manera?

—Plan —corrigió enfáticamente.

Él cuadro sus hombros, su expresión seria.

—Bueno, quiero aprender cómo complacer a una mujer, quiero averiguar qué es lo que una mujer realmente ansía de un hombre. Como se habrá dado cuenta, no poseo el encanto urbano de Francis Crick.

¿Francis Crick? ¿Quién demonios era Francis Crick?

Hinata buscó en su mente, regresó a los días de las clases de ciencias del Señor Prescott en la PS 92. Había sido su mejor estudiante. Él no sabía que ella había perdido la chaveta por él. Ésa fue la única razón por la que aprendió algo sobre la ciencia de la vida, que podía ser la razón por la que podía recordar a alguien con el dudoso nombre de Francis Crick.

—¿Te refieres al tipo que descubrió el ADN?

Su anfitrión levantó una ceja. Sólo este _Mensa lummox_ haría una analogía usando a Francis Crick en vez de a Brad Pitt, incluso aunque el Señor Pitt no se pudiera medir con la ruda belleza masculina delante de ella.

—Disculpa por ser tan densa, pero todavía no entiendo cómo puedo ayudarte.

¿Por qué lo seguía escuchando?

La miró impaciente.

—Quiero que me enseñe cómo hablarle a una mujer, er, y otras cosas relacionadas con las mujeres.

¿Enseñar al maestro?

—Ya veo. —Pero no lo hacía. Y ahí estaban esas misteriosas "otras cosas" otra vez—. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Él vaciló al contestar.

—Investigación. —Parecía como si tuviera la intención de decir algo más, pero en cambio selló sus labios.

—Déjame ver si lo he entendido. Quieres que te enseñe.

—Sí.

—Sobre mujeres.

—Sí.

—Y "otras cosas" relacionadas con las mujeres.

—Por fin estamos llegando a alguna parte.

—Sólo una pregunta

—¿Sí?

—¿Estás loco? ¿Completamente disparatado? ¿Loco de remate? ¿Tocado de la cabeza? ¿Escuchas campanas? ¿Estás DEMENTE? ¿Qué te hace pensar por una milésima de segundo que consideraría una petición tan escandalosa? ¡Soy una escritora! Tengo cosas que hacer con mi vida. Cosas serias. Cosas de escritora.

—¿Cosas de escritora? ¡Ah, eso suena inteligente!

No pareció afectado ni un ápice por su vehemente denuncia.

—Bueno, en realidad fue idea de Sasuke. Parece creer que un hombre puede aprender sobre el gran asunto de qué quieren las mujeres leyendo novelas románticas. —Las últimas tres palabras hicieron que sus labios se fruncieran en un gesto de desdén.

¡Finalmente, algo lógico! ¡Ciertamente a los hombres les había llevado un largo tiempo deducir lo obvio! Desde los días de los antiguos dibujos en las cuevas, las mujeres habían tratado de trazar qué deseaban de su contraparte masculina. Y durante todo ese tiempo, los hombres se habían rascado las cabezas y se habían mirado unos a otros estupefactos.

Hinata dejó escapar un suspiro para calmarse.

—¿Entonces por qué no lees una novela romántica? Yo sólo las escribo. No las vivo. —Cosa que no podía decir que no lamentara la mayoría de las veces.

—Creo que ya aclaré mi punto sobre esa cuestión.

—Oh, sí. Eres fan de Bertrand Russell y el Sánscrito, no de las novelas románticas. —Asintió—. ¿Y qué opinas de la Biblia?

La miró socarronamente.

—¿Qué tiene que ver la Biblia con esto?

—Es un libro, ¿correcto?

—Por supuesto, pero...

—Bueno, hay romance en la Biblia. O cortejo, como alguna gente se refiere a ello. —Su mirada le dijo claramente a qué "gente" se refería.

—¿Se está burlando de mí, Señorita Hyuga ?

¡Sí!

—Sólo establezco un hecho.

Él cruzó esos brazos de leñador sobre su macizo pecho y la miró con incredulidad.

—Hay partes de la Biblia que podrían ser consideradas como romance.

—¿Y esas partes serían?

—Salomón.

—Eso no es lo mismo

—¿Has leído alguna de las Canciones de Salomón?

—Lo he hecho.

—Bien, déjame plantearte esta pregunta… ¿Por qué crees que el hombre cantaba todo el tiempo? ¿Hmm? No era sólo porque el vino y la fruta fueran abundantes.

Los labios de él se apretaron.

—Ha demostrado su razonamiento.

—Bien. Ahora déjame exponer otro. No soy tu chica para todo o tu chica nada. Soy una escritora romántica respetada y...

—Yo la respeto.

Eso cortó por la mitad la diatriba de Hinata , incluso cuando su mente clamaba que muchas mujeres se habían enamorado de esas pequeñas tres palabras viniendo de los labios de un hombre.

Virgen, tal vez. Pero era una virgen neoyorquina, que automáticamente la ponía tres pasos por delante de sus contrapartes, y cinco pasos por delante de aquellas del medio oeste y los países subdesarrollados.

—Me alegra oírlo —dijo—, pero eso no cambia mi posición en esta cuestión.

En el fondo de su mente, comprendió otra razón, no podía obligarlo, si estaba lo bastante loca para considerar su propuesta.

Excéntrico como era, incluso con toda su arrogancia y sus pajaritas, la conmovía de un modo indefinible. Sus campanas de advertencia resonaban siempre que él se acercaba, y el robot loco de "Perdidos en el espacio" vociferaba: ¡Peligro, Hinata Hyuga ! ¡Peligro! No era una revelación en particular reconfortante o una que quisiera explorar.

Despreocupadamente, él bebió su bebida.

—¿Está diciendo que su respuesta es no?

Hinata vaciló, preguntándose cuál sería la reacción a su respuesta, al decirle que estaba en lo correcto, y que no tenía intención de complacer su absurda propuesta.

Enseñarle a él que quiere una mujer. ¡Ridículo!

Pero, ¿esperaría que le devolviera su dinero por no estar conforme, cuando ella se había plantado proverbialmente en cuanto a su altamente inexacta encuesta sexual?

Así que en vez de contestar, dijo:

—¿No entiendes lo descerebrado que parece que necesites mi ayuda considerando tu línea de trabajo?

Él se rascó la barbilla y ella esperó que hiciera una observación sustancial o algún comentario prolijo contra sus antecedentes y credenciales.

No obtuvo nada de eso. En cambio contestó:

—Sí.

—¿Sí? ¿Eso es todo?

—¿Qué más quiere que diga?

—Bueno, tal vez que me expliques por qué necesitas que te enseñe algo sobre las mujeres, sería un comienzo. Creo que alguien como tú debe conocer todo lo que debe saberse sobre el asunto.

—Y, desde el punto de vista clínico, es correcto, entiendo las necesidades físicas de una mujer. Conozco las zonas erógenas, dónde tocar y cuánto tiempo, cómo construir el deseo, qué cosas hacer para traer el máximo placer —se encogió de hombros—, que culminaría, por supuesto, en múltiples orgasmos.

—¿Múltiples —tragó— orgasmos?

Las palmas de Hinata se pusieron incómodamente húmedas y pegajosas, y sentía las rodillas como si estuviesen hechas de gelatina. Si sobrevivía a esta conversación, escribiría una oda a la estantería de libros. Si no hubiera estado a su espalda, estaría ya en el piso.

Naruto se aclaró la garganta y se alejó. ¡Al fin! Su cercanía combinada con palabras como erógeno y orgasmo hacían que Hinata se pusiese a temblar.

Ella estudió su perfil y su mirada moviéndose sin rumbo sobre los libros, que le negaba ver la mayor parte de su expresión.

—De cualquier manera —continuó—, me han dicho que… bueno, que carezco de pasión y que no siento cosas aquí. —Apuntó a su corazón—. También, no sé… —y murmuró el resto de las palabras.

—¿Puedes repetir la última parte?

—Dije que no sé…

—Tienes que hablar alto. No puedo oírte.

—¡Dije que no sé cómo decir palabras de amor a una mujer! —prácticamente gritó, claramente descontento—. Ahí está. ¿Es feliz ahora que la casa entera conoce mis asuntos privados?

Hinata trató de reprimir una sonrisa. Con cuarenta y dos cuartos, sospechó que las únicas que habían oído su confesión además de ella eran las armaduras del pasillo de abajo.

—¿Palabras de amor? ¿Quieres decir palabras sensibles que dicen a una mujer cuán hermosa es y lo que ella te hace sentir a ti? ¿Esa clase de palabras?

—Sí, sí —contestó él bruscamente, pareciendo completamente miserable y encantadoramente vulnerable.

Su corazón voló hasta él. Se dio cuenta que su admisión tenía que ser difícil para un hombre así. Pero por extraño que pareciera, ahora que la sorpresa inicial de oír al doctor sexual admitir que no sabía actuar con una mujer se había terminado, no podía decir que estuviera sorprendida.

En los temas que entendía, se imaginó que podía expandirse durante horas. También, si se asociaba la arrogancia con un hombre de alta inteligencia que también resultaba ser un científico, era una combinación que podría repeler a mujeres que quisieran cenas a la luz de las velas y que no consistieran en tener que escuchar fechas detallas de la revolución sexual y la contrarrevolución.

Ejemplificadas con casos clínicos.

—¿Por qué yo? —preguntó ella.

Se encogió de hombros, todavía sin mirarla.

—Como dije, fue una idea de Sasuke. Consideró que usted es la opción perfecta para ayudarme con mi... —se aclaró la garganta y murmuró—... problema —Se agarró las manos por detrás de la espalda, después, nervioso, las empujó dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón—. Dijo que con la forma en que escribe, tienes que ser un hervidero...

—¿De pasión?

Él asintió.

Increíble. Si las personas creyeran todo lo que escribía. Tendría que ser cinco pulgadas más alta, con cintura pequeña, pelo rubio o rosado y grandes… ojos verdes. Como Sakura.

—¿Y tú le creíste?

Se giró a mirarla con una mirada perpleja en el rostro.

—Por supuesto. Es mi mejor amigo, después de todo. ¿En quién puede confiar uno si no es en su amigo más cercano?

En quién, en efecto, pensó Hinata .

Las palabras de Sasuke regresaron muy claramente.

_Durante años, Naruto pensó que la única forma en que podía tener amigos era comprándolos._

_Yo fui uno de los amigos comprados de Naruto._

¿Sabría Naruto cómo se sentía Sasuke? Pensó ella. ¿O lo que había hecho? ¿Y permanecía Sasuke en el puesto de Naruto por un sentido de culpa por sus acciones o porque se había convertido en un amigo de Naruto en el verdadero sentido de la palabra?

Una vez más, Hinata encontró a sus emociones cambiando la balanza, viendo otra pieza del hombre dentro del científico y encajando la pieza en el rompecabezas. Cuando creaba a los personajes para sus historias, tenía que entender sus historias, lo que los hacía ser como eran.

Ella quería entender que hacía a Naruto tal y como era.

O tal vez era sólo esa extraña deficiencia dentro de ella que tendía a arreglar lo que estaba roto, corregir lo que estaba mal.

_Siento que vosotros dos sois almas gemelas_, había dicho Sasuke.

Almas gemelas. Dudoso. No tenían nada en común, ni siquiera se gustaban realmente el uno al otro. Al menos, Naruto había dado esa impresión.

Hinata se preguntó si él se había dado cuenta de las contradicciones dentro de ella. La diferencia entre el hervidero de pasión y la mujer de sesenta años con afiliaciones religiosas.

¿Qué importaba si él veía la verdad o no? Ella era sólo otro de sus proyectos.

En cambio, él había sido un inconsciente benefactor en el Fondo de Apuestas de Hanabi Hyuga . ¿Además a quién le podría gustar aquel hombre? Era demasiado convencional. Demasiado estridente. Demasiado arrogante.

Investigación. Eso era todo lo que ella era para él. La pregunta era, ¿por qué tenía que ser ella? ¿Y cuán lejos iría la investigación cuando comenzara en la vida real?

—Tengo que pensar sobre esto —le dijo finalmente. Pero ya sabía cuál sería su respuesta. No. Y no era sólo por las razones obvias, como el plan era completamente una locura.

Estaba también el hecho de que no sabía nada acerca de la primera cosa a enseñar, sobre cómo debía comportarse un hombre con una mujer. Sólo sabía lo que esperaba ella de un hombre y lo que esperaba era amor. No podía hablar por todas las mujeres.

—Entiendo —dijo, evaluándola intensamente, y ella sabía qué cuantiosos pensamientos pasaban atrás de esos intensos ojos. Ahora bien, no sabía si él estaba calculando la ecuación de Fermat o pensando en cómo se veía ella desnuda, aunque sospechaba que la primera tenía más posibilidades que la segunda—. ¿Y cuándo tendría una respuesta para mí? —le preguntó.

¿El veintisiete de nunca? Casi respondió ella.

—Por la mañana —dijo en cambio.

—Hasta entonces. —Sostuvo la copa en alto, en reconocimiento y bebió el contenido restante, dejando a Hinata admirar la elegante línea de su musculoso cuello y el fuerte contorno de su mandíbula.

Ella tomó un sorbo de su bebida y trató de mantener la expresión serena en su cara. Después puso la copa en la mesa a un lado de ella.

—Si me disculpas. Me encuentro muy cansada.

—Ha tenido un largo día.

Totalmente cierto.

—No hay necesidad de que me acompañes a mi cuarto. Puedo encontrarlo sola. —O eso esperaba. Podía imaginarse pérdida, sola y a la deriva a través de los interminables pasillos y los cuarenta y dos cuartos antes de morir de hambre. Condenada a vagar eternamente por aquel lugar. Se estremeció—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —murmuró. Había llegado a la puerta cuando le dijo—, ¿Señorita Hyuga ?

Ella se dio la vuelta, pomo en mano.

—¿Sí?

—Independientemente de cuál sea su decisión de mañana, la acataré.

—Gracias.

—Y no se preocupe del reembolso de los veinte mil dólares.

Hinata suspiró aliviada. Había estado preguntándose qué sería de su soporte sin el dinero, y ahora sin esa preocupación añadida, la decisión sería mucho más fácil de toma.

Su alivio, sin embargo, fue breve cuando él dijo:

—Quince mil dólares serán suficientes. Considere los otros cinco mil como mi forma de agradecerle por su tiempo

Imperturbable, Hinata lo miró fijamente.

—¿Quieres que te devuelva quince mil dólares?

—Claro que sí. Ciertamente no tenía la intención de quedárselos, ¿verdad? Ése era el pago por servicios aún no dados. Le habría pagado _per diem_[2), pero pidió un adelanto. Si se va… Bueno, estoy seguro que entiende lo que quiero decir.

Lo entendía. Demasiado bien.

Demasiado aturdida para hacer algo menos que asentir, Hinata se dirigió a la puerta, pero no antes de escuchar a Naruto añadir:

—Duerma bien, Señorita Hyuga.

Naruto miró la puerta cerrarse detrás de Hinata e hizo una mueca de auto-disgusto mientras pensaba en su táctica menos que caballerosa y que por su causa, probablemente ella no dormiría bien en absoluto, en conflicto entre el deseo de marcharse y la necesidad de quedarse. Esta noche había hecho algo que no podía recordar haber hecho antes.

Manipular a alguien.

Tenía más dinero del que pudiera llegar a saber qué hacer con él. Ciertamente no necesitaba esos quince mil dólares. Pero sabía que ella los necesitaba.

Cabía siempre la posibilidad de que le mandara a hacer puñetas o que le confesara que no podía devolverlo enseguida y esperara que él actuara honorablemente. Aunque tenía mucho orgullo, y algo le decía que no era del tipo que esquiva una responsabilidad, un hecho con el que él había contado para conseguir lo que quería.

Naruto se acercó al aparador y volvió a llenar la copa, tratando de encontrar la causa de su inquietud, para acabar con pensamientos sobre que sus motivos de no dejarla ir no eran completamente puros.

A pesar de que era verdad que necesitaba su ayuda, también era cierto que ella lo intrigaba, de una forma puramente científica, por supuesto. Definitivamente no era un hombre al que le atraía aquella clase de mujer vivaz, testaruda, tenaz y excitante. Por ese camino le esperaba la locura. Pero él había ido por él y tenía que ver qué pasaba. Su futuro muy bien podría depender del resultado.

Su futuro. Ahí estaba el problema

Tenía todo para conseguirlo. Una carrera exitosa, riqueza, una biblioteca bien abastecida, una impresionante colección de vinos, la versión original de los conciertos de Brandenburgo de Bach. Sólo faltaba un obstáculo por saltar.

Entonces, ¿por qué la perspectiva de ese obstáculo le hacía sentirse pesado como una piedra de molino excepcionalmente pesada?

¿Y por qué no le había dicho la verdad completa a Hinata sobre por qué necesitaba su ayuda? Había tenido toda la intención de hacerlo, pero cuando el momento llegó, había permanecido extrañamente mudo.

Trató de consolarse en el hecho de que realmente no había mentido. Todo de lo que era realmente culpable era de no ser completamente comunicativo. Además, no era como si debiera darle ninguna explicación. Era sólo su empleada.

¿Qué le importaba a ella si él se casaba?

* * *

[1] En inglés Pitching Woo, que significa cortejar pero también hacer el amor.

[2]Frase latina que significa por día.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: ni la historia ni los personajes de naruto me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Melanie George**

**Esta historia es una adaptacion del libro "Juego de Seducción " de Melanie George, espero que les guste y que la disfruten.**

A todas las ersonas que leen el fic, les pido mis mas sinceras disculpas por la demora ne la actualización, puesto que he iniciado nuevamente mis estudios me seduire demorando entre las continuaciones, espero no sea mucho pero haré lo posible para actualizar lomas rápido!

Espero disfruten el capitulo y espero sus cometarios!,sin mas ni mas les dejo aquí:

**CAPÍTULO 9**

—Te digo ahora que ese hombre va a llevarse un rápido golpe en su pomposo trasero británico si no deja de provocarme —dijo Sakura echando humo, deslizándose en un par de vaqueros muy ajustados—. Es tan jodidamente superior. Cree que lo sabe todo. —Metió a la fuerza el botón superior de los vaqueros en el ojal y los abrochó con un furioso tirón—. Es tan hombre que no puede aceptar el hecho de que tal vez sé más que él... lo que es patentemente obvio. Y también tengo mucho más mundo. Después de todo, vivo en Nueva York. Sé cosas. ¿Pero ve él eso? No. Piensa que todo lo que hago es ir de compras y que me arreglen el pelo y las uñas. —Se dio la vuelta—. ¿Puedes creerte eso, Hina? ¡Como si yo fuera tan poco profunda y superficial! —Señaló a la mesilla de noche—. ¿Puedes pasarme la laca de uñas? No, ésa no. La Rojo Extremo que está al lado.

Hinata le pasó la laca a Sakura, que rápidamente se colocó en un asiento acolchado enfrente del tocador y empezó a aplicarse la laca rojo brillante a las uñas de los pies, todavía farfullando sobre ese hombre, que no podía ser otro que Sasuke. Hinata escuchaba a medias, su mente estaba ocupada con pensamientos sobre Naruto .

Se le había concedido un aplazamiento para darle una respuesta respecto a si se quedaría o se iría. A él lo habían llamado para todo el día y no volvería hasta más tarde. Eso le daba tiempo para considerar una excusa convincente.

Había pensado presentar una fuerte apariencia y decirle que no iba a intimidar a una Hyuga , que si quería su dinero, la tendría que llevar a los tribunales.

Todo muy bien, por supuesto, excepto que no sentía un particular deleite en estar sujeta a los caprichos del sistema judicial. Había tenido suficiente de eso con Hanabi para que le durase una vida.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —preguntó Sakura, observándola—. Estás terriblemente silenciosa. ¿Qué pasó? ¿El doctor Amor Alegre intentó ligar contigo?

—¿Intentar ligar? —¿El hombre que le había dicho que no la conocía lo suficiente como para llamarla por su nombre?

Hinata casi se rió.

—No, no intentó ligar conmigo.

—Qué pena. Si no tuviera aversión al tweed, me enroscaría a su alrededor como una gran Venus atrapamoscas1.

Hinata dudaba que a Naruto le importase ser enroscado en la trampa de Sakura.

—¿Realmente piensas que es guapo?

—Que si pienso... ¿Has visto ese físico? ¿Quién diría que levantar libros produce músculos como ésos? —Sakura se inclinó hacia delante, considerando a Hinata con su mirada de rayos X—. ¿No crees que es atractivo?

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien, supongo.

—¿Bien? —Sakura la miró fijamente como si hubiera perdido la cabeza—. Mirarlo es como beber un vaso de Tequila. Ambos tienen un efecto _boomerang_.

—Es sólo que no creo que el físico sea todo lo que importe en un hombre.

—Te comportas como si eso te sacara los ojos o algo así. Entonces, ¿qué más es importante? ¿Cerebro?

—Hasta un cierto...

—E imagino que es importante que tenga trabajo... o que por lo menos sea económicamente independiente.

—Bueno, creo...

—Y tendrá que querer a los animales, ¿no?

—Ciertamente, pero...

—Uh-huh. ¿Y alguien que aprecie el interior de una casa tanto como tú?

—Eso es...

—Tal y como lo veo, tú y el profesor encajáis perfectamente.

Hinata miró a su amiga con el ceño fruncido.

—Gracias por tu consejo, Querida Abby2, pero creo que puedo escoger un hombre por mí misma.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Soy judía. Llevo lo de ser casamentera en la sangre.

—Entonces usa esas habilidades en ti misma.

—No, gracias. No estoy preparada para someterme a esa santificada institución erróneamente denominada "felicidad doméstica".

—Pero, ¿no quieres tener un hombre que venga a casa todas las noches? ¿Alguien con quien planificar tu futuro? ¿Con el que soñar? ¿Que sepas que sólo te ama a ti?

Eso era por lo que Hinata se había contenido. Ella quería su alma gemela. Su otra mitad. Simplemente cualquiera no serviría.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y bajó la vista a sus uñas pintadas.

—No lo sé. Tal vez quiero esas cosas. Pero el matrimonio no es tan estupendo como se cree.

Hinata entendía el dolor persistente de Sakura. Su amiga se había casado con su novio de la universidad y había quedado destrozada cuando el matrimonio se vino abajo apenas un año después. Sakura nunca había conocido el fracaso.

Desde esa vez, Sakura había levantado barreras, usando su ingenio cortante y su comportamiento altivo para mantener una distancia emocional, nunca permitiendo que un hombre se acercara demasiado.

—El amor te encontrará otra vez, Sakura... si se lo permites.

Sakura volvió a su forma normal, algo no sorprendente.

—Anda, Hina, no te me pongas sentimental. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Debe ser todo este aislamiento que nos está volviendo _loco_3... y el hecho de que los hombres o son frígidos o son secretarios arrogantes y fanfarrones que están pidiendo ser aplastados.

—Sasuke no es tan malo. —Y Hinata dudaba mucho que Naruto fuera frígido.

—¡Ja! Al hombre no se le debería permitir poder hablar en cualquier día que tenga una _a_4. —Entonces, en un estilo totalmente Sakura, cambió a su tema favorito: los asuntos de otras personas—. Sabes, estoy empezando a creer que si no echas un polvo a cierta edad, te vuelves de género neutro. Mejor que tengas cuidado, Hina. Lo último que oí es que no había una píldora para curar el entumecimiento bajo la cintura.

—¿Tienes que ser tan grosera?

—¿Tienes que ser tan medieval? La virginidad puede que fuera la moda en los días de Rapunzel5, pero éstos son tiempos modernos; las mujeres están liberadas y disfrutan de libertad sexual. Si queremos llevar espuelas y cabalgar un poni salvaje gritanto: "¡Adelante, vaquero!", podemos.

—No estoy preparada para espuelas, gracias. —Aún así, Hinata sabía que en muchos sentidos, Sakura tenía razón. Vivía en un mundo de fantasía, esperando por ese galante caballero que viniera y se la llevara, esperando que un Príncipe Encantador la encontrase y la transformase de ser una plebeya a su princesa.

—Así que, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿Irritada porque el doctor amor no te ha hecho ninguna insinuación poco apropiada? Puedo hacerle un poco de Tae Bo6. Te puedo garantizar que no estará erecto durante una semana.

—No son necesarios pinchazos en los ojos y patadas en la entrepierna. Es simplemente un poco... reservado. No hay nada malo en eso. De hecho, es bastante refrescante.

—¿Refrescante, eh?

—Sí—dijo Hinata con énfasis, sorprendida al encontrarse defendiendo a Naruto .

—Bueno, por mi parte esperaba más de él. Por lo que dice ese imbécil inflado de Sasuke, las mujeres se muestran todas anhelantes hacia el profesor. Sus clases están siempre llenas y deja a las mujeres jadeando en las gradas.

Hinata se preguntó si alguna de sus estudiantes había ido a su casa a hacer "investigación". Visualizó a Naruto y cómo había actuado hacia ella desde que había llegado y decidió que la posibilidad de que fuera un Don Juan disfrazado era muy improbable.

—Naruto es un tipo anticuado —dijo—. No creo que reconozca el efecto que tiene en la población femenina.

—¿Anticuado, mmm? Bueno, hay otra razón por la que sería perfecto para ti. Ambos vivís en la Edad de Piedra sexual.

—¿Perfecto? ¿Para mí? —Hinata resopló—. No estoy interesada en él. Simplemente estoy aquí para... eh, ayudarle con una investigación.

—¿Investigación? —Sakura elevó una perfecta ceja arreglada—. La cosa se complica. Suéltalo, chica... y sin medias verdades. Te conozco demasiado bien para que me engañes.

Hinata soltó un suspiro. Sakura tenía razón. No le podía esconder nada. Se preguntó por qué había querido hacerlo. Por la naturaleza del asunto, probablemente... y nada que ver con el sentimiento de que estaba violando la confianza de Naruto al contárselo a Sakura.

Hinata se levantó de la silla y se movió a la ventana, sabiendo que, a propósito, estaba evitando mirar a Sakura a los ojos.

—Quiere que le enseñe algunas cosas.

—¿Enseñarle cosas? ¿Qué puedes saber tú que no sepa él? ¿Cómo escribir una novela romántica?

—No escribirlas, exactamente —dijo Hinata , sintiéndose extraordinariamente como Hanabi en aquel momento que se mordisqueó una uña, esperando a que el otro zapato cayera.

—¿No exactamente? Chica, estás siendo evasiva. —Sakura se acercó para colocarse a su lado en la ventana—. ¿Cómo uno "no exactamente" escribe un romance?

Hinata deslizó una mirada a su amiga.

—Viviéndolo, en cambio.

—¿Cómo vive uno... ? Oh, Buen Señor, ¡estás de coña! No quieres decir que él... que tú... —Se rió—. ¡Esto es divertidísimo! ¿Quiere jugar a las casitas contigo? ¿Ser Hansel y tú Gretel7? ¿Él Jack y tú Jill8? ¿Cómo una fantasía rarita?

—¡No! Quiere que le enseñe a ser romántico.

La risita de Sakura sólo aumentó.

—¿Enseñarle a ser romántico? Tu idea de romance es sentarte sola un sábado por la noche con un paquete de Kleenex viendo _Casablanca_ y sollozando lastimosamente. Se te pone la mirada vidriosa si oyes a alguien decir "A tu salud"9.

—No lo hago.

—Te olvidas de que te he visto derrumbarte viendo Bambi.

—Cualquiera con corazón habría sentido pena por Bambi.

—Tengo corazón —contestó Sakura defensivamente, ya sin reírse—. Pero no me pongo a llorar por un ciervo de ficción. Y no cambiemos de tema. Lo que quiero saber es por qué el hombre te elegiría a ti para enseñarle sobre romance, por encima de los millones de mujeres de este planeta. Primero, tendría que haberle preguntado a una de las ansiosas Barbies de su clase... y segundo, eres la candidata menos probable.

La actitud de Sakura fastidió a Hinata .

—¡Resulta que sé bastante de romance!

—Sólo porque lo escribas no quiere decir que lo vivas.

Hinata recordó haberle dicho casi las mismas palabras a Naruto el día anterior.

—Eso no significa que no pueda —replicó Hinata —. Simplemente he estado ocupada.

Ocupada, sí. Escribiendo sobre romance.

Escribiendo sobre ello en vez de vivirlo.

Sakura ondeó una mano desdeñosa.

—Estás tan reprimida en tu vida personal que apostaría hasta mi último dólar que escuchar la palabra orgasmo te avergüenza.

Hinata frunció el ceño, recordando a otra persona que recientemente había usado esa palabra.

—¿Ves?

—¡No estoy avergonzada! ¡Y tampoco reprimida!

—Si tú lo dices... —Sakura se encogió de hombros—. Ahora, ¿qué quieres decirle al profesor? ¿Que nos reserve un vuelo a casa en el Concorde que salga más pronto?

—No. Sí. ¡No lo sé!

—Ya veo. Bueno, imagino que tienes mucho en lo que pensar. —Sakura volvió a la silla enfrente del tocador y se puso zapatos de tacón bajo—. Me voy al pueblo. Necesito un día de salud mental fuera de este sitio. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres ir al pueblo conmigo?

Hinata sabía que Sakura sentía abstinencia por la gente. Ambas estaban acostumbradas al ajetreo de Nueva York, una masa de humanidad por todas partes, cosas para ver y hacer. Olores invadiendo los sentidos. Un estilo de vida completamente diferente al que tenían ahora, donde el mayor ruido eran los balidos ocasionales de las ovejas que vagaban por la ladera y el viento de la tarde que rozaba el castillo.

—Ojalá pudiera, pero tengo mucho trabajo pendiente. Me estoy quedando retrasada en lo que estoy escribiendo. —Lo que era verdad, pero no la razón por la que Hinata no quería ir. Necesitaba algo de tiempo sola para pensar—. Que lo pases bien.

—Lo intentaré. Pero dudo que esta gente conozca el significado de divertido. Probablemente la mayor excitación que tienen es sacarse pelusas del ombligo.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza, sabiendo que el Señor había roto el molde cuando hizo a Sakura.

Gracias al cielo.

Sola en la cavernosa biblioteca, Hinata se sentía completamente enana.

Tenía el portátil delante, en la mesa redonda de caoba, donde había estado completamente absorta mirando al parpadeante cursor durante un cuarto de hora, sin haber escrito ni una palabra desde que entró en la habitación.

Retrocedió unas páginas para ver lo que había escrito el día que Hanabi se había colado en su apartamento y Ino le había hablado acerca de un noble del reino británico con un doctorado y que ejercía, con una petición increíble. Las palabras _virilidad sobresaliente_ saltaron hacia ella.

Irónico. ¿Qué sabía realmente sobre virilidades sobresalientes? Tenía que ser la única virgen de veinticinco años de Nueva York... si uno se creía que alguna virgen todavía existía allí.

¡Pero eso no quería decir que estuviera reprimida! ¡O que fuera mojigata! ¡O una señora de sesenta años con afiliaciones religiosas!

Inquieta, Hinata se levantó de la silla, necesitando estirar las piernas, esperando un estallido de inspiración. Caminó el perímetro de la biblioteca, pasando un dedo por los libros, sintiéndose cada vez más a gusto con cada minuto que pasaba.

La habitación poseía un sentimiento de "vivir en ella" del que carecía el resto de la casa. Fornidas sillas de respaldo alto en colores variados estaban esparcidas alrededor, con pequeñas mesas auxiliares colocadas al lado. Viejos tomos se tambaleaban en todos los puntos imaginables.

Enfrente de una gran ventana panorámica estaba un enorme escritorio de madera _burl_10, una pesada pieza que, por la calidad, sospechaba que no había venido de un artesano moderno o un almacén.

Se imaginó a Naruto sentado en la silla gigante de cuero situada detrás del escritorio leyendo algún libro o trabajando en uno de sus papeles, con la cabeza inclinada, con el sedoso cabello cayéndole sobre la frente, con aspecto muy erudito.

Hinata frunció el ceño, preguntándose por sus pensamientos sobre el profesor y porqué no parecía poder sacudírselos.

—Tal vez porque estás en su casa. —Encantador. Ahora estaba hablando consigo misma. Esperaba que las paredes no tuvieran oídos.

Un libro atrajo su mirada y lo deslizó del estante. _Sexo: Una historia oral_. El calor sonrojó sus mejillas y Hinata pudo escuchar a Freddy diciendo, "Estás tan reprimida".

Ella no estaba reprimida.

¿Verdad?

Mirando fijamente el libro, una idea se empezó a formar en el cerebro de Hinata ... una idea que podía ser la respuesta a cómo manejar a Naruto y su petición.

Quería considerar su tiempo juntos como una investigación. Bien, pues ella también. Todo el tiempo hacía investigaciones para sus libros, aunque raramente tenía la oportunidad de investigar en tiempo real... o usando personas reales. Ahora podía.

Podía tener una experiencia verdadera, genuina, de "ensúciate las manos", y usar esta oportunidad única para ventaja suya, coger lo que aprendiera y poner esa chispa extra en sus libros.

Ahora la única cuestión era, ¿por dónde empezar?

1 La _Dionaea muscipula_ (dionea o Venus atrapamoscas) es una de las plantas carnívoras más conocidas. Consta de un rizoma, del cual salen las hojas en forma de roseta, que crecen al nivel del suelo. El final de las hojas se encuentra formado por dos lóbulos, que forman la trampa o boca.

2 _Dear Abby_, traducido como Querida Abby, es un consultorio en la prensa americana, empezado en 1965 por Pauline Phillips y continuado por su hija Jeanne. Es uno de los más leídos del mundo.

3 En español en el original.

4 Hace referencia a que en inglés, todos los días de la semana tienen como última sílaba _day_, con lo que el comentario de Sakura los incluiría a todos.

5 _Rapunzel_ es un cuento de hadas recogido en la colección de los Hermanos Grimm, publicado por primera vez en 1812.

6 Tae Bo es una rutina de ejercicios. La palabra es un acrónimo de Total Awareness Excellence Body Obedience (Total Conocimiento de la Excelencia de la Obediencia del Cuerpo). Incluye muchos golpes de Karate, pero no está ideado para pelear, sino que persigue el aumento de la salud a partir del movimiento.

7 _Hansel y Gretel_ es un cuento de los Hermanos Grimm, protagonizado por una niña y un niño, ambos hermanos.

8 _Jack y Jill_ es una serie de televisión que narra la relación entre Jacqueline 'Jack' Barrett, y David 'Jill' Jillefsky, su joven y atractivo vecino.

9 La frase original de la película _Casablanca_ es _"Here's lookin' at you, kid"_, algo así como "Aquí me tienes mirándote, chica" que, tal y como fue traducida al español, no produce tanto impacto como en el original. Ha sido seleccionada como la quinta frase más célebre de la historia del cine según el Instituto Americano del Cine (AFI).

10 La madera _burl_, o _burl wood_, ya que no existe un término específico en español, es un tipo de madera empleada por artistas y artesanos para esculturas y otros artículos como relojes o incluso piezas de mobiliario. Es un tipo de madera de crecimiento rápido y anormal en algunos árboles, que se caracteriza por las extrañas vetas que forma. Normalmente se produce porque el árbol ha sufrido alguna alteración, tanto ambiental como por hongos o insectos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: ni la historia ni los personajes de naruto me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Melanie George**

**Esta historia es una adaptacion del libro "Juego de Seducción " de Melanie George, espero que les guste y que la disfruten.**

CAPÍTULO 10

—¿Que quiere que haga qué?

Hinata frunció el ceño en dirección a Naruto porque él estaba haciendo lo mismo.

—Quiero que dejes de pelear conmigo; eso es lo que quiero. Simplemente pongámonos a trabajar. ¿De acuerdo?

Sacudió la cabeza, testarudo.

—Tengo una reputación que proteger. Mi buen nombre podría quedar mancillado si alguien descubriese lo que pasa detrás de estas puertas cerradas.

—¿Mancillado... ? Estás de broma, ¿no? —Hinata alzó la mano para evitar la respuesta que sabía que iba a llegar—. Ya sé. Usted no haces bromas. Pero está haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena. Todo el mundo lo hace a diario.

—Bueno, yo no.

—No seas mojigato.

—Soy británico. Llevamos la mojigatería en la sangre.

Hinata resistió la urgencia de reír. Recordaba a Sakura categorizándola a ella bajo un estereotipo similar.

—Simplemente sácala, métela y empecemos.

—Claro, sáquela —se quejó él—. ¿Por qué los americanos siempre tienen prisa? ¿No pueden hacer nada con calma? La anticipación es un placer para los sentidos, debo recordarle.

—Deja de perder el tiempo y dámela.

—¡Por dios, mujer, qué impaciente es usted! —jadeó él—. A ver, veamos —Buscó algo con las manos durante un minuto, tocándolo todo, ajustándose las gafas y acercando la cara para poder ver mejor.

Hinata suspiró impaciente.

—Entra en el agujero. Sólo hay uno.

La miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo evidente no es necesario, _madam_. Lo obvio basta.

Claramente, no llevaba bien que le dieran órdenes. Un rasgo masculino. Pero cuanto antes comenzaran las lecciones, mejor para los dos.

Hinata se había levantado aquella mañana sorprendida de descubrir su resolución intacta. De hecho, había estado de alguna forma ilusionada por comenzar la investigación.

—Oh, maldita sea —se quejó él—. Se ha atascado.

—Empuja más fuerte.

—¡Estoy empujando!

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la usaste?

—No sé. Hace un año, quizás. Mi horario no me permite tales frivolidades.

—Quizás si te relajas, podremos hacer que funcione.

La ignoró y manoseó un poco más. Entonces negó con la cabeza.

—Es demasiado grande. No cabrá.

—No seas ridículo. No he oído de nadie a quien no le quepa.

—Voy a sacarla. Podría romperse.

—¡No se romperá, por amor de dios! Simplemente dale un buen empujón.

Le dirigió una dubitativa mirada. Entonces, con un gruñido, empujó y entró.

Hinata sonrió con satisfacción.

—¿Ve? Te dije que cabría.

—Sonreír con satisfacción es impropio de una mujer, Señorita Hyuga .

—Y el mal humor es impropio de un hombre, profesor.

Naruto soltó un bufido y recolocó su enorme cuerpo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Ella bufó y también cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

Juntos, giraron la mirada hacia el aparato de televisión. Una película en blanco y negro pasó hasta que apareció el título de la cinta que acababan de meter en el vídeo.

—¿Casablanca? —dijo Naruto con un tono despectivo que Hinata no percibió—. ¿Qué tipo de programación de calidad es ésta?

—De la mejor.

Cuando Sakura había vuelto a casa temprano, le había dicho a Hinata lo sorprendida que estaba de haber encontrado no sólo un restaurante decente en aquella "ciudad inglesa rodeada de montañas", sino que, había añadido con cierta alegría, también había un videoclub. Imagínate, había dicho su expresión.

Naruto resopló.

—Nunca he oído hablar de esta película.

Hinata lo miró boquiabierta.

—¿Nunca has oído hablar de Casablanca?

¿Quién no había oído hablar de Casablanca? Era un clásico.

—¿Debería? —preguntó en tono aburrido.

—Bogie y Bergman, ¿te suenan?

—Ni siquiera un poco.

—Increíble.

—¿Por qué tenemos que verla? Hay un buen documental en el _History Channel_.

—Querías aprender sobre el romance, lo que las mujeres desean de un hombre. ¿Verdad? Bien, así es como vamos a empezar.

—No puedo ver cómo puede esto ser de ayuda.

—Bueno, si no quieres mi ayuda... —Comenzó ella levantándose para presionar el botón de stop.

Una larga y cálida mano envolvió su muñeca, empujándola de vuelta al sillón, prácticamente en el regazo de su estudiante.

La mano libre de Hinata cayó sobre el pecho de él. Sintió los músculos flexionados de él bajo su palma, y le dio un vuelco el corazón. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con la de Naruto fija en su cara y no puedo hacer nada excepto mirarlo.

Siempre se había sentido fascinada por los ojos de la gente, y los de él era verdaderamente inusuales. Hinata realmente creía que los ojos eran el espejo del alma. Y mirar aquellos la hizo sentir calor desde los pies hasta la cabeza.

Cuando se fijó en el interrogador alzamiento de las cejas de él, se dio cuenta, para su mortificación, que estaba pegada a su regazo como una lapa.

Aún ardiendo de pasión, se levantó con dificultad y volvió a su antigua posición, mirando a la pantalla sin desviar la vista, las manos aún le hormigueaban por el contacto con sus duros músculos.

—Luego veremos "Un tranvía llamado deseo" —dijo un poco jadeante. Él no contestó, y ella no se preocupó de mirarlo para verle la expresión—. Después veremos "Bambi"

Un buen grito habría hecho relajar su rígido porte.

—¿Bambi? Eso es una película para niños.

Olvidando su promesa de sólo mirar hacia adelante, Hinata se giró para mirarlo.

Error.

¿Por qué le parecía que estaba más cerca que antes? ¿Y por qué aquellos ojos, centrados tan intensamente en su cara, le hacían sentir cosas extrañas?

Tenía que ser un virus estomacal. Quizás algo que había comido no le había sentado bien. Probablemente el pato _a l'orange_ que le habían servido para cenar, o quizás los huevos benedict que habían comido para desayunar, o quizás el salmón hervido en salsa de eneldo que habían tomado en la comida.

Fuese lo que fuese, ¿le habría pasado con un bollo con crema de queso? ¿O con un tazón de _Cheerios_? ¿O quizás con un buen sándwich de pavo a la vieja manera de Nueva York, con un poco de mayonesa, extra de tomate, lechuga, sin cebolla y con pepinillos?

No era que no le gustase la cocina de lujo, teniendo en cuenta que normalmente lo más cerca que estaba de aquella comida era cuando olía el aroma al pasar por el restaurante francés a la vuelta de la esquina de donde vivía pero, ¿todo tenía que estar hervido, salteado o a _l'orange_?

—¿Por qué me mira así? —preguntó él, con expresión recelosa.

Porque te estaba imaginando como una Whopper con queso, casi contestó Hinata . Por supuesto, no lo dijo, y quién sabía qué tipo de mensaje Freudiano podría enviarle con aquella respuesta.

—Quizás porque me deja muda de asombro que hayas oído hablar de Bambi pero no de Casablanca.

—Contrariamente a la creencia popular, una vez también fui niño.

—Simplemente lo encuentro poco común. Eso es todo.

—¿Qué haya visto Bambi o que fuese un niño?

Ambos, quiso decir ella.

¿Cómo había pasado él de ser un amante de Bambi a... qué? ¿Un amante de los monos? ¿Un amante del tweed y las pajaritas? ¿Un fan de John Lock y Platón? La conexión parecía haberse perdido en alguna parte de camino, lo que sólo consiguió que Hinata sintiese más curiosidad por saber exactamente cuándo habían cambiado las cosas.

—No puedes culparme por estar sorprendida de que alguien como tú haya visto Bambi —dijo—. No parece exactamente de esa clase.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y qué clase es ésa, Señorita Hyuga ?

Oh, genial. Ahora tenía esa expresión ofendida. O bien el hombre tenía el rostro frío como la piedra, o se enfadaba.

—Simplemente digamos que puedo imaginarte con más facilidad estudiando "La Teoría de la Relatividad" de Einstein que dejándote caer frente a la TV y disfrutar las payasadas del conejo Thumper y la mofeta Flower.

—Bueno, entonces se equivoca. Encontraba a Bambi bastante instructivo, si quiere saberlo.

¿Instructivo? Hinata nunca había oído aquella expresión referida a Bambi, pero claro, así era el profesor con el que tenía que tratar. Raro era su segundo nombre.

Aún así, se le hacía difícil creer que a Naruto le había gustado Bambi y que lo había visto cuando era pequeño. Era una historia fantástica. Y él con sus esculpidos pómulos, su firme mandíbula, su ancha frente y sus penetrantes ojos, junto con libros con títulos como "La vida de las Células", "La doble hélice" y "La teoría del Caos", no parecía del tipo fantástico.

—¿Podemos continuar? —preguntó él impaciente.

Hinata refrenó el impulso de enseñarle la lengua. A cambio, pulsó el play. Bogie y Bergman iluminaron la pantalla.

Para el momento en que Rick e Ilsa se separaban en el aeropuerto, Hinata tenía una caja de Kleenex en el regazo. No sabía cómo habían llegado hasta allí.

Siempre nos quedará París, dijo mudamente moviendo los labios, sorbiendo patéticamente mientras alargaba la mano en busca de otro pañuelo para descubrir que no le quedaban.

Un pañuelo apareció en su línea de visión borrosa por las lágrimas. Lo cogió de manos de Narutocon un débil:

—Gracias. —Luego se sonó.

Una vez controladas sus emociones, se giró para mirarlo, ansiosa por descubrir si Naruto había aprendido algo de su primera clase de Romance 101. Su mirada de insulsa interrogación no prometía nada bueno.

—Bueno, dime, ¿qué piensas de Rick? Quiero saber la primera cosa que te venga a la mente.

Él le dirigió una mirada ladeada y se encogió de hombros.

—Me parece bastante insípido y temerario.

Hinata parpadeó. ¿Bogie? ¿Insípido y temerario?

—Bromeas, ¿verdad?

—No estoy seguro de qué le lleva a preguntarme eso una y otra vez. Pero no, no bromeo. Hablo completamente en serio.

—¿Por qué crees que es insípido y temerario?

No podía esperar a oír la respuesta de él.

—Bueno, mírelo. Claramente, está torturado, es completamente miserable, y todo parece ser por una mujer. Si quiere mi opinión, eso es irracional.

Hinata estaba conmocionada.

—¡Están enamorados!

—Ya veo. ¿Y eso es igual a estar en el infierno? Toman decisiones ilógicas. Por ejemplo, ¿por qué Rick hurga en la herida pidiéndole a Sam, el pianista, que toque esa canción? Es obvio que le causa dolor.

—Quiere recordar a la mujer que ama.

—Lo que me lleva a otra cuestión. Si él hubiese sido inteligente, nunca la habría perseguido cuando sabía que nunca sería suya.

—Así que lo que quieres decir es, ¿qué no harías lo que fuese para estar con la mujer que amas? ¿Para no perder a la persona que en el fondo de tu alma sabes que es la adecuada para ti? ¿No estarías dispuesto a arriesgar nada y todo por conservar la dicha, no importa lo fugaz que sea, porque sabes que eres uno de los afortunados, uno de los bendecidos que encuentran un raro tipo de amor que se da una vez en la vida?

Hinata respiró hondo, sorprendida ante su apasionada declaración. Aún así, sentía cada palabra.

Esperó a que Naruto le diese un terminante "no" en respuesta a todas las preguntas o que le dijera que estaba hablando de tonterías femeninas o que sus comentarios era el resultado de la escritora de romances que habitaba dentro de ella.

En lugar de eso, él la miraba como si la viese por primera vez, con un poco de tristeza en los ojos. Pero su respuesta no reflejó nada de lo que ella había sentido que yacía tras la máscara de indiferencia que llevaba tan bien puesta.

—A veces —murmuró—, hay que jugar con las cartas que te da la vida.

¿Podía ser más críptico? Se preguntaba Hinata , frustrada. El hombre se aferraba a cualquier cosa más que Scrooge. ¿Qué cartas le habían dado a él? Tenía dinero, fama, era increíblemente guapo, tenía una casa del tamaño del sur de Manhattan. ¿Qué le faltaba?

Amor, le contestó su voz interior. Le faltaba el amor.

Hinata echó un vistazo de soslayo a aquellos rasgos implacablemente cincelados. ¿Era eso lo que quería el profesor? ¿Amor? Parecía improbable... aunque de alguna manera no lo parecía tanto.

Él era un puzzle, un puzzle que por alguna razón que no comprendía, Hinata quería resolver.

Iba a preguntarle, cuando él se levantó del sofá, sacó Casablanca del vídeo y metió Un Tranvía Llamado Deseo, cortando de raíz cualquier pregunta, lo que ella estaba segura había sido su intención.

Y mientras los tormentosos gritos de Stella y Brande llenaban la habitación, Hinata se preguntó si alguna vez habría habido una Ilsa en la vida de Naruto .

—No puedo creer que le sometieras al tratamiento Casablanca / Bambi —dijo Sakura, sacando a Hinata de sus meditaciones—. No podía ser menos romántico.

—No intento ser romántica —le contestó Hinata a la defensiva—. Intento ser práctica. Es la mejor forma que conozco de enseñarle.

—Siempre he preferido el método personal. —Le guiñó el ojo Sakura.

—Esto es un acuerdo de trabajo. No habrá nada "personal".

Hinata sólo deseó que la idea que Sakura le había presentado no se le hubiese pasado ya por la cabeza. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con Naruto, más llegaba a entender sus matices, su sutil encanto juvenil.

Lo bien formados que estaban los músculos de sus muslos.

Naruto podía ser verdaderamente distrayente. Cada vez que se había inclinado hacia delante para cambiar la película en el video, Hinata había tenido libre visión a sus nalgas, y menudas nalgas.

No podía creer lo fuerte que era su reacción hacia él. Si no se conociese bien, habría podido pensar que se sentía atraída por el profesor.

Absurdo.

No se sentía más atraída de lo que él se sentía por ella y él no se sentía para nada atraído por ella, eso estaba clarísimo.

Frunció el seño. ¿Por qué no se sentía atraído por ella? No era fea ni gorda. De hecho, algunos hombres le habían dicho que era bonita. Una vez, uno hasta le había dicho que tenía unos ojos preciosos, algo que Naruto nunca había notado.

La mirada de él nunca se movía sobre ella de la forma en que la mirada de un hombre acariciaba a una mujer que encontraba deseable, con mirada acariciante y persistente. Ardiente. Simplemente, Hinata no evocaba pasión, al contrario que Sakura y los personajes femeninos de sus libros.

—Si estás empeñada en hacerle ver películas —dijo Sakura, acicalándose delante del espejo—, entonces por qué no le enseñas algo que valga la pena como "Querido Detective", "9 semanas y media" o "Nola Darling".

¿Nola Darling? Hinata no podía imaginar qué implicaría esa película.

—Eso le pondrá a punto el motor.

—No quiero ponerle el motor a punto —replicó Hinata un poco con demasiada vehemencia.

Captó la mirada de Sakura en el espejo, decía: Pobre, pobre chica. Necesitas ayuda, ¿no es así?

Hinata quiso cambiar de tema.

—¿Puedo preguntarte qué haces en mi habitación en ropa interior?

—Es mi ropa para dormir —le contestó Sakura, luciendo un ceñido chaleco cerrado de color gris y un bikini debajo a juego.

—Perdóname. ¿Qué haces en mi habitación en ropa de dormir?

Sakura echó un vistazo al reloj que estaba sobre la repisa.

—Lo descubrirás en unos momentos.

Un momento después, llamaron a la puerta.

Sakura sonrió.

—Justo a tiempo.

Se acercó sin prisas a la puerta y la abrió, colocándose en el umbral como una modelo de portada de Victoria's Secret. Al otro lado estaba Sasuke.

Se hizo el silencio.

Durante casi un segundo.

Entonces Sasuke inclinó la cabeza hacia Sakura y pasó a toda velocidad junto a ella con apenas una segunda mirada.

—Buenos días, Hinata .

—Buenos días, Sasuke.

Al menos una persona en la casa de Naruto que la llamaba por su nombre. Desde que había llegado había sido la Señorita Hyuga .

—Te traje el periódico de hoy.

Hinata sonrió.

—Gracias.

—De nada. ¿Y puedo decirte que estás realmente atractiva esta mañana?

¿Atractiva? A diferencia de Sakura, quien, Hinata notó, fulminaba la espalda de Sasuke como si se preguntase cómo luciría con un afilado objeto saliendo de ella, estaba todavía con su bata de levantar adornada con pequeñas capullos de rosa rojos, el pelo desaliñado, y las bolsas bajo los ojos gritando que las disimulara.

—Creo que necesitas que te revisen la vista, Sasuke —le dijo Hinata con una risita.

—No subestimes tu inconmensurable encanto, muchacha. Eres tan refrescante como un día de primavera.

—Oh, por favor —musitó Sakura, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. No había visto tantas gilipolleces desde que el circo abandonó la ciudad.

Si Hinata no lo hubiese conocido bien, habría pensado que Sasuke estaba provocando adrede a Sakura y que lo había conseguido.

De camino a la puerta, Sasuke se paró cerca de Sakura, que lo miró como si estuviese contemplando cómo luciría su cabeza en lo alto de una pica.

—Quizás quiera cubrirse —comentó secamente—. Podría pillar un resfriado.

Salió de la habitación, las manos sujetas detrás de la espalda.

Con las manos apretadas en puños a ambos lados, Sakura se dio la vuelta, los ojos lanzando llamas, y se fue hacia la puerta que unía ambas habitaciones, murmurando algo sobre echarle cicuta a Sasuke en el té, antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella con un estruendoso portazo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: ni la historia ni los personajes de naruto me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Melanie George**

**Esta historia es una adaptacion del libro "Juego de Seducción " de Melanie George, espero que les guste y que la disfruten.**

**muchas gracias por su paciencia! y disculpen la demora... me escape un ratito de este día tan ajetreado!... gracias por sus comentario! y disfruten la lectura!**

**pd: para dark side of everyone ** shion si aparece directamente en el fic... creando un monton de problemas... que mas adelante les contare!

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Una semana después, Hinata miraba por una ventana de una de las habitaciones de la torre, dando vueltas de forma ausente a la rosa roja que había cogido del jardín aquella mañana.

No veía el paisaje que tenía delante; el exuberante valle verde que se extendía en todas direcciones o las aguas contorneadas de plata del ilimitado arroyo, o el grupo de patitos que andaban tras su madre. Tenía la mente demasiado ocupada con otras cosas.

Se sentía frustrada con el buen doctor. El mismo tipo de frustración que sentía cuando se quedaba atascada en mitad de un manuscrito y quería tirarlo desde lo alto del apartamento, gritando con regocijo psicótico cuando los papeles llovieran sobre Times Square como si fuesen confeti.

Su plan de usar el acercamiento visual con Naruto no estaba funcionando como había esperado. De hecho, la idea estaba comenzando a parecer tan insípida y temeraria como la visión de Bogie que tenía Naruto , y había puesto al profesor en ambos frentes.

Habían visto Cumbres Borrascosas, Tú y yo, Love Story, Una Ventana al Cielo, y Lo que el Viento se Llevó. La última película lo desconcertó por completo. Le dijo que parecía que Escarlata quería más a Tara que a su marido y, ¿dónde estaba el romance ahí? Ningún hombre quería a una mujer que quisiera más a una casa que a él.

Hinata había intentado explicarle que tanto Escarlata como Rhett eran unos testarudos, orgullosos, y que aunque parecieran tan diferentes en realidad eran muy parecidos. Pero la discusión se había convertido en un estudio de puntos y contrapuntos.

Aún así, si lo volvía a pensar, Hinata no podía decir que no hubiese hecho ningún progreso. Lo había hecho. Naruto había sonreído, una genuina sonrisa, un par de veces, aunque inseguro, y le había oído por casualidad silbando "As Time Goes By"1. Incluso habían cenado pizza una noche, aunque había insistido en que tuviese anchoas. Hinata hizo una mueca al recordarlo.

Pero el mayor avance había sido cuando él había llegado a la mesa sin atarse la corbata. Si aquéllo no era un milagro, entonces tampoco lo eran las ventas multimillonarias a dos céntimos la pieza de espuma gris moteada que los constructores de juguetes etiquetaron como Pet Rock2. Hinata había comenzado a pensar que Naruto dormía con aquellas corbatas.

Se preguntó con qué más dormiría, entonces frunció el ceño ante el pensamiento, algo que se descubría haciendo a menudo recientemente. No había buscado un lugar donde estar sola para poder vivir su creciente fascinación por Naruto. No, tenía otros asuntos más importantes en los que pensar.

Como Hanabi .

Su hermana había empezado a llamar más a menudo a cada día que pasaba, sin tener nunca realmente mucho que decir, y sin admitir nunca que simplemente quería hablar. Su razón era siempre algo tan tonto como: "Por cierto, tu microondas ha explotado".

Por supuesto, el microondas no se había estropeado solo. Hanabi había metido una lasaña entera forrada en aluminio en el aparato. Hinata se imaginaba la destrucción resultante que había dejado su cocina como el Día de la Masacre de Halloween. De alguna forma, dudaba que el resto del apartamento estuviera en mejor situación.

Hinata se daba cuenta de que estar lejos de su hermana era duro para Hanabi . Podía actuar y sonar como si fuese fuerte y resistente, pero no lo era. Quizás era por eso por lo que Hinata continuaba haciendo cualquier cosa que pudiese para ayudar a su hermana, porque sentía que Hanabi estaba gritando en silencio en busca de ayuda. Aún así, cuanto más lo intentaba Hinata , más la alejaba su hermana.

Hinata pensó en la llamada de teléfono que había recibido de su madre hacía una hora para contarle que Hanabi había sido vista con Kakuzu. Las noticias no habían sido únicamente inesperadas, sino increíbles.

Su hermana no se atrevería a volver a meterse en problemas con Kakuzu después de que Hinata acababa de sacarla de uno, ¿verdad? Le asustaba demasiado la pregunta como para buscar con interés la respuesta.

—Ah, aquí está, Señorita Hyuga .

Hinata se sobresaltó ante el sonido de la voz de Naruto . Lanzó un vistazo sobre el hombro para verlo andando a zancadas hacia ella, devastadoramente atractivo como siempre. El estómago le dio un pequeño y extraño vuelco.

—La he buscado por todas partes —le dijo.

Estiró la cabeza hacia detrás mientras él se paraba cerca de ella, sintiéndose ligeramente abrumada por la altura y la anchura de él.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? ¿Y por qué?

—Bueno, faltó a nuestra reunión diaria.

La reunión. Así era como Naruto llamaba al tiempo que pasaban juntos profundizando en los misterios del galanteo. Con un suspiro, Hinata devolvió su mirada al paisaje fuera.

—Lo siento. Lo olvidé.

—Estábamos a punto de discutir los méritos y dificultades de Romeo y Julieta —continuó como si ella no hubiese hablado—. Leí la obra la noche pasada, y aunque hay varios elementos atrayentes, encuentro molesta la escena de la muerte. Las acciones de Romeo parecen precipitadas y altamente irregulares para un hombre que posee una razonable cantidad de sentido común.

—Creyó que la mujer que amaba estaba muerta, así que quiso morir. Estaba incompleto sin Julieta.

—Todos tenemos decepciones en la vida, cosas que deseamos haber hecho de forma diferente, cosas que deseamos poder cambiar. —Lo grave de su tono de voz la hizo girarse y mirarlo. Él miraba por la ventana, aparentemente como si estuviese en algún lugar interior, ¿quizás recordando una de sus propias decepciones? ¿Algo que quería cambiar? Debió haber sentido que ella lo miraba porque entonces añadió de forma algo brusca—. Sin embargo, no vamos por ahí suicidándonos.

—Romeo era el alma gemela de Julieta —intentó explicar Hinata —, su otra mitad y viceversa. Uno sin el otro eran como… una galleta con trozos de chocolate sin trozos de chocolate. Algo falta.

—¿Una galleta con trozos de chocolate? —le regaló una burlona sonrisa.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Me gustan las galletas con trozos de chocolate.

Él soltó una suave risa, pero se detuvo abruptamente como si recordara que había estado en mitad de una conversación seria, incluso aunque él fuese el único serio.

—Lo que quiero decir es que Romeo y Julieta vienen de familias que tienen un alto sistema de honor, respeto y deber, un sistema que muchas familias de hoy en día todavía mantienen. Sabían que sus acciones podrían afectar a un gran número de personas y causar un gran dolor.

—No creo que les importase. Querían estar juntos, y nada más importaba.

Frunció el ceño hacia ella, como si estuviese hablando en una lengua extraña.

—¿Qué bien les hicieron todas esas maquinaciones al final? Los dos murieron.

—Es amor, Naruto , y el amor a menudo no tiene mucho sentido, como a quién elegimos para ofrecerle nuestro amor y por qué. Es… así.

Parecía encantadoramente perplejo, pensándolo todo demasiado, como siempre. Entonces se encogió de hombros, bien rechazando las explicaciones de ella como romanticismo femenino o recordándose que Romeo y Julieta eran ficticios y, por lo tanto, no se merecían más comentario.

—Bueno, al menos "El sueño de una noche de verano" era divertido —dijo—. Toda esa idea de la poción de amor era bastante cómica y una idea muy moderna. —Su expresión se volvió contemplativa—. Si hacer que alguien te amase fuese así de fácil…

Ojalá, pensó Hinata .

—El amor puede ser una experiencia de lo más maravillosa, o de lo más desgarradora. —Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella había sentido la parte maravillosa del amor, en cualquier aspecto de su vida. Había querido a su padre, y de aquel amor habían resultado heridas irreconciliables. Quería a Hanabi , pero su hermana se escapaba de su control un poco más cada día.

—¿Ocurre algo, Señorita Hyuga ? No parece demasiado usted misma hoy.

—Tengo un montón de cosas en la cabeza.

—¿Quiere contármelas?

Por raro que fuese, quería hacerlo, pero había guardado silencio sobre su familia durante demasiado tiempo y su reticencia ahora parecía una parte natural de sí misma.

—Gracias… pero no.

Pensó que la cosa se quedaría ahí, pero él se acercó más, descansando un hombro contra la pared. Hinata podía sentir su mirada sobre el rostro, pero no quiso mirarlo.

—¿Su tristeza tiene algo que ver con su hermana?

Hinata no estuvo segura de por qué se sorprendía ante su astucia. Habían estado juntos durante algunas de las llamadas de Hanabi. Y aunque Hinata nunca había divulgado nada sobre su hermana, claramente Narutohabía oído suficiente.

Vaciló y luego dijo:

—Quiero a mi hermana, pero en ocasiones puede ser… —Hinata buscó la palabra adecuada.

—¿Traviesa? —sugirió Naruto.

Eso era decirlo con suavidad.

—Para alguien que no tiene hermanos, pareces entender muy bien cómo pueden llegar a actuar.

—No es la única que tiene una vívida imaginación, Señorita Hyuga . Cuando se es hijo único en una casa con cuarenta y dos habitaciones, terminas creándote hermanos.

La admisión de él fue tan franca, tan honesta, que fue casi dolorosa oírla. De todas formas, Hinata no quería entrar en una discusión respecto a su hermana.

—Creo que te debo una lección en romance, profesor. —Pensó durante un momento que él le permitiría cambiar de tema. No lo hizo.

—No es necesario.

—El día es demasiado agradable para malgastarlo. Así que sugiero que vayamos al jardín donde podré enseñarte la forma adecuada de presentarse a una mujer con flores. Requiere una ejecución delicada que muchos hombres no dominan.

—¿Flores? —El sereno hombre de momentos antes de pronto parecía listo para echar a correr—. ¿No es demasiado pronto para eso?

Hinata ocultó su sonrisa y le dio una palmadita en la mano.

—No te preocupes. Iremos pasito a pasito.

—Tiene unos ojos encantadores. Me recuerdan a pequeñas, de… er… estrellas del cielo. Sí, blancas estrellas del cielo, para ser más exactos. —Naruto la miró, pareciendo complacido del cumplido que acababa de lograr.

Hinata le dirigió una sonrisa alentadora, bastante segura de que nadie había descrito sus ojos como estrellas del cielo. Claro que sólo había un Naruto Namikaze, e intentar enseñarle cómo ser un hábil ladrón de corazones era una tarea que comenzaba a parecer tan enorme como la de Moisés de sacar a los Hebreos de Egipto.

Habían pasado tres días desde su conversación en la habitación de la torre, y las cosas había cambiado sutilmente entre ellos. Aunque Naruto aún se quejaba y disfrutaba la ocasión de oponer resistencia y algunas veces soltaba un comentario que hacía que Hinata quisiese ponerle una X en la frente y usarlo como diana para practicar con el arco, de alguna forma, Naruto se había relajado. De hecho, estaba llegando a disfrutar pasando tiempo con él.

Sasuke le había dicho que se acercase más, que quizás vería algo que no había esperado. Aquello se estaba volviendo verdad.

—Eso está muy bien, profesor. ¿En qué más puedes pensar?

El placer de él se marchitó, como sabía ella que pasaría si insistía, y musitó:

—Aprender cómo ser un maldito romántico es más difícil que cuantificar la mitad de la vida de un núcleo radioactivo.

Hinata se mordió el interior de la boca para evitar reír.

—Estoy segura de que tienes razón, Profesor. Quizás deberías parar por esta noche. —Ella tampoco podía aguantar más. El hombre tenía como tres licenciaturas, y aún así se desconcertaba por completo cuando tenía que pensar en palabras dulces que decir a una mujer—. Ya son pasadas las diez.

Naruto echó un vistazo a su reloj.

—Es cierto. —Dirigió a Hinata una mirada indecisa—. No creo que lo esté consiguiendo, Señorita Hyuga . ¿Cree que podríamos practicar un poco más?

El hombre era un perfeccionista. No había duda sobre ello. Disfrutaba claramente también de la tortura.

—De acuerdo. Un poco más.

Eso le hizo ganar una sonrisa.

—Veamos. ¿Por dónde iba? Ya hicimos los ojos.

—Sí, estrellas del cielo.

—Y también las pestañas.

—Eran como dos cañas arqueadas de color negro.

—No, no. Cañas no, Señorita Hyuga . Dos esbeltos tallos, de la variedad botánica. Hay una diferencia, ¿sabe?

—Gracias por aclarármelo. —Hinata se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco—. ¿Qué más?

—Bueno, el color de su pelo me recuerda al mismo negro profundo que se encuentra en los asfaltos de primer calidad. Aunque, debo añadir, que el asfalto no brilla con reflejos rojos cuando le da el sol, en cambo el suyo brilla con tintes azules.

Hinata intentó alejar la afligida expresión de su cara.

—Eso es muy dulce. ¿Algo más?

Esperaba que no.

—Hmmmm. —La escrudiñó como si fuese un fósil particularmente interesante cuyos orígenes eran desconocidos—. Su piel es como... la masa de un pastel, perfecta, una masa no demasiado terrosa; ni demasiado pastosa ni demasiado seca. Una masa que ha sido extendida con el rodillo hasta quedar en finas y manejables tiras y modelada sobre su cráneo por el mejor... el mejor... —Colocó la barbilla sobre la palma de su mano, un ceño aunaba sus cejas mientras buscaba la palabra correcta.

—¿Chef, quizás?

Sacudió un dedo hacia ella.

—Eso funcionaría. Aunque un criminólogo forense también me vino a la mente. Ya que ven tantas calaveras, imagino que son adeptos a la reconstrucción facial.

—Qué... interesante. —Algún día cuando tuviese noventa, echaría la vista atrás y recordaría al hombre que había descrito su piel como masa para bizcochos—. Dame un poco de relleno de tarta de cerezas y algo de crema batida y te haré un fabuloso postre. —Ups. ¿Lo había dicho en alto?

Por la enfurruñada expresión de la cara de Naruto, obviamente sí.

—Si va a burlarse de mis intentos, Señorita Hyuga, no creo que quiera seguir.

—Sólo bromeaba. Lo estás haciendo muy bien. —Si simplemente pudiese relajarse, llegarían a algún sitio. Se le ocurrió una repentina idea—. Cierra los ojos.

—¿Por qué?

—Consiénteme.

Vaciló, luego se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos.

—Ahora, imagina una mujer que hayas visto y pensado que era hermosa, alguien a quien hayas deseado decir algo pero las palabras se te hayan embrollado en la garganta. Te acercas a ella. Ella te sonríe. ¿Qué le dirías?

—Hace buen tiempo, ¿no?

Los hombros de Hinata se hundieron.

—Quiero decir, hazle un cumplido. ¿Cuál de sus rasgos atrae más tu atención?

Pasó un momento hasta que murmuró.

—Sus labios.

—¿Y qué pasa con sus labios? —La mirada de Hinata fue atraída a los labios de Naruto ahora que podía escudriñarlo sin ser observada. Observó su boca mientras hablaba, la forma en que formaba las palabras, encontrando que su acento era algo más que añadir a su atractivo.

—Tiene una boca preciosa —dijo.

—Bien. ¿Y?

—Sus labios son llenos, ricos.

Los dedos de Naruto acariciaban su propio pulgar como si ardiera por tocar los labios que imaginaba. Quizás ella estaba consiguiendo algo.

—¿Algo más?

—Son labios para ser besados.

Hinata parpadeó, sin esperar aquella clase de admisión.

—¿Besados?

Naruto asintió, un sedoso mechón de pelo le cayó sobre la frente.

—A menudo y concienzudamente... muy concienzudamente.

Hinata tragó con dureza.

—Bien, creo que esto es suf...

—Parecen tan dulces como las fresas mojadas por la lluvia —siguió con voz ronca—. Del tipo de las que quieres hundir los dientes porque son tan rellenas, tan maduras que sabes que van a ser lo mejor que nunca has probado. Quieres saborear esa dulzura, explorarlas con tu lengua y lamer cada gota.

Hinata se presionó un dedo contra los labios, preguntándose por qué le hormigueaban de pronto.

Naruto abrió lentamente los ojos, y Hinata se sintió capturada por la soñolienta mirada en su cara. La mirada de él cayó sobre su boca. Sin duda alguna no se había referido a sus labios. ¿Verdad?

Dándose cuenta de que todavía tenía los dedos contra los labios, fingió un bostezo.

—Creo que estoy más cansada de lo que creía. Si me perdonas. —Se levantó de la mesa.

Él también se levantó.

—¿Qué opina de mi descripción?

¿La que le había hecho sudar las manos?

—Fue muy... eh... descriptiva. —Otra fabulosamente ingeniosa respuesta—. Reanudaremos esto mañana. —Si es que no pensaba en un nuevo plan para ese entonces, añadió en silencio, algo que no pareciese tan... íntimo. ¿Pero qué? Considerando la naturaleza de las investigaciones, no sería tarea fácil—. Buenas noches, profesor. —Se apresuró hacia la puerta y salió al vestíbulo.

—Quizás querría esperar unos minutos antes de irse, Señorita Hyuga.

Hinata hizo un alto en el último escalón, vaciló, se dijo que no mirara, y luego tiró la lógica a los cuatro vientos y lanzó un vistazo sobre su hombro hacia Naruto. Estaba fuera de la puerta de su oficina, la cara parcialmente en las sombras, haciendo ilegible su expresión.

—¿Y por qué? —preguntó ella, intentando sonar despreocupada y fallando miserablemente.

En ese momento, las luces de un coche brillaron a través de una de las rectangulares ventanas del vestíbulo.

—Por eso —contestó, caminando hacia la ventana para mirar fuera.

La curiosidad sacaba lo mejor de Hinata, y se movió hacia la ventana que flanqueba el otro lado de la puerta, en el lado opuesto de Naruto .

Vio a Wheatly salir de un salto del Rolls y abrir con rapidez la puerta de atrás del coche. Un segundo después, emergió una cabeza, aunque Hinata no vio su cara. Pero no necesitaba hacerlo para saber inmediatamente quién era. Reconoció el peinado.

Su madre había llevado aquel peinado desde que Hinata era una niña.

Antes de que Hinata pudiese decir nada, otra persona salió del coche, meneándose con una energía frenética que conocía bien. Su hermana

Aturdida, giró la cabeza y miró a Naruto .

—¿Qué está haciendo mi familia aquí?

Él no la miró.

—Creí que podría gustarles ver Inglaterra.

—Creiste... ¿qué te hizo creer que querrían ver Inglaterra?

La respuesta de él fue un encogimiento de hombros.

Pero Hinata no necesitaba oír su respuesta. Ya sabía cuál sería.

—Los invitaste por lo que le dije hace unos días, ¿no es así?

—No. —Entonces se encogió de hombros, admitiendo de mala gana—. Bueno, quizás.

Hinata no podía creer que Naruto hubiese traído a su familia a Inglaterra sólo porque había sentido que ella estaba preocupada por su hermana.

Las palabras de Sasuke volvieron a ella.

Si la gente consiguiera conocerlo, descubrirían a un hombre que les daría su propia camisa si la necesitasen.

Naruto ni siquiera había sabido la razón por la que había estado preocupada por su hermana, ni conocía los problemas de Hanabi ; aún así la había invitado a su casa.

Hinata se mordió el labio, preguntándose qué pasaría ahora que su hermana estaba allí. Contempló la idea de contarle a Narutola historia de Hanabi, o quizás "advertirle" fuera más oportuno.

Hinata se decidió en contra, con algunas reservas. Podría tener un ojo en Hanabi y asegurarse de que no se metía en problemas.

—Fue muy dulce de tu parte invitarlos. Gracias.

Claramente, su elogio lo incomodaba. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—No hay necesidad de dar las gracias. Mis acciones fueron provocadas por nada más que la lógica común.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Lógica?

—Sí. —La cara de él era una pizarra limpia, sin dejarse nada fuera—. Si su mente estaba preocupada por su hermana, entonces no habría conseguido su total atención para nuestras investigaciones.

Hinata no supo por qué le hirió su respuesta.

—Ya veo. Ciertamente no podemos dejar que nada interrumpa nuestra investigación, ¿verdad? —Creyó verlo estremecerse, pero se figuró que había sido sólo un truco de luces.

—Después de todo, ésa es la razón por la que está aquí.

—Prometo no volver a olvidarlo —dijo firmemente—. ¿Debo suponer que pagaste sus billetes de avión?

—Las invité —contestó, que era su forma de decir que sí.

¿Por qué había pensado ella ni por un minuto que sus acciones habían sido provocadas por otra cosa que no fuese la fría y dura lógica?

—Te lo devolveré.

—No espero reembolso. Son mis invitadas y se las tratará como tal.

—Bueno, recibirás tu dinero te guste o no.

—Creo que está agotada —dijo en aquel tono de superioridad que chirriaba sobre los nervios de Hinata —. ¿Por qué no discutimos esto mañana cuando esté un poco más calmada? Creo que las cosas se verán más claras entonces.

—¡No te atrevas a tratarme como a una niña!

—No actúe como una.

—No soy una de tus sirvientas para que me despidas con un gesto de tu mano.

—Tan sólo he dicho que deberíamos tener esta discusión mañana.

—¡No hay nada que discutir! —Su frío e imperturbable comportamiento enfadaba a Hinata —. ¡No puedes seguir usando el dinero para comprar a la gente! ¡Si quieres algo, abre la boca y pídalo, y deja de tomar el camino más fácil! —Lamentó sus palabras tan pronto como dejaron su boca.

Los labios de él se comprimieron en una fina línea.

—Pido perdón si mi decisión la ofende.

Hinata se sentía horrible. Había arremetido contra un hombre cuya verdadera naturaleza era ser lógico, de quien había esperado que actuase de forma diferente tan sólo porque eso era lo que ella quería. Lo había culpado por ser él mismo, y lo había hecho de la peor forma posible.

—Naruto... —comenzó, sólo para ser cortada por la puerta principal al abrirse de un golpe, dejando entrar a su madre y a su hermana, abandonando la disculpa en los labios de Hinata ,... y dejándole un dolor sordo en el corazón.

1 Canción de Casablanca.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: ni la historia ni los personajes de naruto me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Melanie George**

**Esta historia es una adaptacion del libro "Juego de Seducción " de Melanie George, espero que les guste y que la disfruten.**

Discúlpenme por haberme demorado demasiado en actualizar, como les comente estoy a full de trabajos exámenes y pruebas, parece que mi tiempo se reduce por ello les subo la conti ahorita, espero la disfruten y muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer el fic y dejar sus comentarios

Hontoni hontoni arigatou!

Sin mas ni mas aquí les dejo:

CAPÍTULO 12

Al fin privacidad.

Hinata se permitió un momento para regodearse en la paz, ahora que su madre y hermana habían ido al cine, dejándole la tarde para ella.

Durante dos días había hecho de guía, como si fuera la señora de la casa en vez de una invitada, visitando el mismo vestíbulo tres veces en un momento porque se había perdido. Todavía había lógica en su locura. Siendo el objetivo crucial continuar manteniendo a Hanabi ocupada.

Hinata quería asegurarse de que su hermana se mantenía fuera de problemas. Aunque se preguntaba si la preocupación era innecesaria, considerando que la mente de Hanabi estaba perfectamente ocupada con otros pasatiempos.

Concretamente, Naruto. Hanabi estaba completamente encaprichada con su anfitrión.

Cuando Hinata había presentado a Naruto a su hermana, Hanabi lo había mirado boquiabierta de la manera más inapropiada, hasta el punto de que Hinata tuvo que darle un codazo.

Incómodo aunque divertido, Naruto había aceptado la adoración juvenil de Hanabi con aplomo, lo cual sólo consiguió hacer que Hinata se sintiera todavía peor ante su horroroso comportamiento.

Cuando finalmente se marchó para hablar con su madre, que caminaba a través del vestíbulo admirando una enorme pintura al óleo, el zombi en el que el trance de Hanabi había desembocado acabó... y el homenaje a toda la persona de Naruto comenzó.

—Oh... Dios... Mío. !Es un pedazo de hombre! ¿Has visto esos ojos? —preguntó, como si Hinata hubiera estado todo ese tiempo viendo la cabeza sin ojos de Naruto —. Juro que puede ver a través de mis ropas. —Evidentemente a Hanabi no le importaba la perspectiva—. ¡Vaya cuerpo! Los músculos de ese hombre tienen músculos.

Se fue dando la tabarra. Ni siquiera en el dormitorio, Hinata tuvo alivio temporal del vivo recuerdo de Naruto por parte de Hanabi, ya que su hermana (con una abundancia de habitaciones entre las que escoger) decidió instalarse con Hinata, creyendo que un castillo tan viejo como Branden Manor tenía que estar embrujado por los fantasmas de los no muertos.

—Debe haber conocido a Sasuke —había sido la mordaz adición de Sakura a la conversación.

Al menos, el tiempo pasado con su hermana le había dado a Hinata algún espacio con Naruto. No habían tenido ningún "encuentro" desde que la familia había llegado, pero sospechaba que él la evitaba. ¿Le podía culpar?

Sin embargo, tenían una investigación que realizar. Le había prometido que no era lo bastante tonta como para olvidarlo de nuevo. Además, le debía una disculpa.

¿Entonces cuál era el siguiente movimiento?

Estaba considerando cuidadosamente la respuesta a esa pregunta cuando oyó un ruido sordo que provenía de algún lugar de la casa. No podía suponer exactamente qué era. El castillo tenía tendencia a captar el sonido y distorsionarlo, Hinata abrió la puerta de la habitación y trató de ver.

El pasillo estaba desierto, pero no era nada nuevo. Podía recorrer los pasillos durante media hora sin toparse con otra alma.

La casa estaba más vacía de lo normal, ya que los pocos sirvientes que había se habían tomado el día libre y Sakura se había marchado horas antes al pueblo, para conocerse mejor con un "exquisito pedazo de hombre" que había visto el día anterior.

—Juro que debe haber algo en el agua de los alrededores —había remarcado Sakura, los ojos verdes le destellaban con malvado placer—. Deberías haber visto los brazos de ese chico. Como dos cañones. Sin embargo, apuesto a que tiene el intelecto de un vegetal. —Sonrió—. Mudo y cuadrado. Justo como me gustan.

—¿Oh, de verdad? —entonó Hinata —. Creía que preferías a los hombres educados... como Sasuke, por ejemplo.

Eso borró la sonrisa de la cara de Sakura.

—El hombre tiene la personalidad de un orinal —murmuró y rápidamente se fue.

Poco tiempo después, Naruto también salió de la casa. Adonde había ido, Hinata no tenía ni idea. Lo más probable es que se estuviera abasteciendo de pulverizadores de pimienta, para protegerse de otro de sus arrebatos.

Hinata se dio cuenta que había caminado sin rumbo por los pasillos y que el sonido que la había arrastrado fuera de su habitación se estaba debilitando.

Giró y se dirigió hacia las escaleras que conducían al nivel inferior.

Bajó hasta el descansillo de la segunda planta, que daba a un gran recibidor con un oscuro suelo de madera brillantemente pulido, una actualización obviamente moderna, cuando una puerta se abrió repentinamente y derramó el sonido que había estado siguiendo.

Música.

Un cuerpo extrañamente vestido se deslizó fuera del estudio, unos pies descalzos lo llevaron hasta la mitad del piso donde procedió a sostener un destornillador inalámbrico convertido en micrófono y canturreó.

—_Sólo toma esos viejos discos del estante_...1 —Sasuke se detuvo abruptamente cuando la divisó.

Hinata disimuló una sonrisa tras la mano cuando Sasuke se arregló rápidamente el cuello de su prístina, blanca y abotonada camisa y trató de fingir que no había estado actuando como Tom Cruise en el papel de "Negocios de Riesgo".

—Buenas noches —dijo cuando se la encontró al pie de las escaleras.

—Buenas noches —respondió ella, rezando por mantener a raya la risa. El pobre hombre parecía tan incómodo que no quería hacerle pasar más vergüenza.

Hinata no podía entender por qué a Sakura le disgustaba tanto Sasuke. Era inteligente, guapo, divertido y claramente desinhibido, si su actuación musical era un indicador. El tipo de hombre que a cualquier mujer le enorgullecería nombrar como suyo. De todas formas a Hinata le gustaba sólo como amigo.

Recorrió el estudio con la mirada y divisó la fuente de la música; un estéreo portátil, el cual descansaba sobre una cara mesa junto al sofá.

—Voy a apagarlo —dijo Sasuke yendo hacia la habitación.

Hinata le detuvo.

—No. Me gusta.

Solía escuchar música todo el tiempo, disfrutando los ritmos, sintiendo las pulsaciones penetrándole en la sangre.

Durante años, había tomado clases de baile, pero las había dejado cuando el dinero escaseó, teniendo que decidirse entre mantener las clases o ayudar a la familia con el aumento constante de facturas que su padre les había dejado. En realidad sólo había tenido una opción.

—Hay algo en escuchar buena música que me alivia la tensión —dijo Sasuke.

—A mí también.

Sonrió y le extendió la mano, diciéndole con victoriana galantería,

—Mi señora, ¿quiere honrarme con un baile?

La mirada de Hinata se movió rápidamente de la mano hacia la cara.

—¿Aquí? ¿Ahora? ¿Así?

—Aquí. Ahora. Así.

Empezó a protestar, pero una conmovedora abertura de acordes de guitarra llenó el aire cuando la canción de Santana, "María", empezó a sonar, rogándole a quien fuera que se balanceara con su apasionado ritmo.

Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa contagiosa a Sasuke y tomó su mano.

—Me gustaría mucho, amable caballero.

Fue arrastrada por el ritmo, cerrando los ojos y permitiéndole a la música fluir a través de ella y dejando atrás las preocupaciones.

Entonces encontró la respuesta a su pregunta sobre qué hacer con Naruto. Si la música podía apaciguar a la bestia salvaje, seguramente podría relajar a un muy tenso profesor y si estaba relajado, quizás sería capaz de enseñarle lo que él quería saber.

Cuando había cerrado los ojos mientras estaban en la oficina, se había relajado durante unos pocos minutos y había hecho una descripción remarcablemente buena de los labios de la mujer misteriosa... demasiado buena, de hecho.

Por eso, si podía liberarlo completamente, podría finalmente conseguir algo. Le podría mostrar algunos movimientos de baile... los que no requirieran manoseo, por tanto de acuerdo con la línea de la aproximación visual.

Se sentía bastante satisfecha con la solución, visualizando escenarios, lo cual pudo ser la razón por la que no se dio cuenta de que ella y Sasuke tenían audiencia hasta que una voz familiar tronó.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Sobre el hombro de Sasuke, los ojos de Hinata colisionaron con unos fascinantes ojos azules... ojos que hasta ahora la habían mirado sólo con insípido interés, confusión o cuestionando su cordura.

Nunca había visto esos ojos mirándola como ahora.

Con furia.

Mientras la sensual canción terminaba, Hinata pensó que Naruto era una bestia lejos de ser apaciguada.

—Señorita Hyuga, mientras sea mi empleada, espero que refrene sus flirteos con mis asociados.

Hinata miró a Naruto con furia y se restregó el brazo por dónde la había agarrado cuando despóticamente la había arrastrado a su oficina, dando un portazo tan fuerte que esperaba que una de las cuatro torrecillas que adornaban las esquinas del castillo se desplomaran como un cohete entrando en la atmósfera terrestre.

Pero no le importaba en ese momento. Las piedras podrían desplomarse a su alrededor como los muros de Jericó y eso no cambiaría un simple hecho.

Ella, también, estaba enfadada.

Cuando Naruto había ido furioso hacia ella, Hinata había tenido un asomo de la persona que había estado escondida tras su forma maciza.

Sakura. Bella, despeinada por el viento, Sakura, la chica Coppertone.2

¿Se habían encontrado en algún lugar? ¿Quizás habían pasado algún tiempo juntos? ¿Conociéndose mejor? ¿Compartiendo unas risas? ¿O había sido simple coincidencia que llegaran a casa al mismo tiempo?

Hinata frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué tenía importancia si había sido coincidencia o habían estado juntos? Lo que hiciera Naruto no era de su incumbencia. No tenía ningún derecho sobre él, ni él sobre ella. Y eso, se dijo a sí misma, era la verdadera razón por la que estaba furiosa. ¡No tenía ningún derecho a actuar como si ella fuera de su propiedad!

—¿Me está usted escuchando, Señorita Hyuga ? —preguntó bruscamente—. No toleraré su falta de atención... o que hechice a Sasuke con sus artimañas femeninas. ¿Está claro?

Hinata podría haber sentido algún placer en la suposición de que ella tuviera artimañas femeninas si no hubiera dicho las palabras como si fueran una maldición.

¡Hechizar a Sasuke! Los hechizos eran el territorio de Sakura, no el suyo. ¿Y además, quién se creía el hombre que era? Evidentemente ella no se doblegaría ante ese tono de voz autocrático de "yo estoy al mando". ¡Se estaba buscando un labio hinchado!

—Hago lo que quiero cuando quiero —replicó tirante, plegando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Estaban frente a frente en su escritorio. Hinata rehusó el echarse atrás, incluso aunque la mirada que le echó él era suficiente como para helar el agua. Sabía que el escritorio no sería un elemento disuasorio si el tumulto estallara... y con cada momento que pasaba, las probabilidades de un estallido aumentaban considerablemente.

—Mientras esté en mi casa, se comportará. Guarde las citas para sus amigos en Nueva York.

—¿Mis citas? —espetó Hinata , una cornucopia de palabras se le atascaron en la garganta; ahogada como estaba con ardiente indignación.

¡Cómo se atrevía ese hombre a acusarla de algo tan... vil! ¡Pensar que ella tontearía con Sasuke (el dulce, encantador y caballeroso Sasuke) era absolutamente absurdo! Nunca en su vida había tenido una cita.

Necesitaba dar rienda suelta a su temperamente, la mirada de Hinata recorrió el escritorio de Naruto , buscando un objeto para arrojárselo a la cabeza con la esperanza de darle algún sentido. Divisó el pisapapeles. Un bonito y fornido pisapapeles de mármol. Lo birló del escritorio y lo levantó en la mano.

—¿Qué está usted haciendo con ese pisapapeles, Señorita Hyuga ? Bájelo antes que alguien se lastime.

Oh, estaba claro que alguien iba a lastimarse.

—¿Estás preocupado?

—No, por supuesto que no. —Sin embargo parecía preocupado—. No haría algo tan infantil como tirarme eso. Ahora, si fuera tan amable...

—¿Eso crees? —Hinata empezó a rodear el escritorio. Él a su vez empezó a retroceder.

—Si sólo pudiéramos hablar de esto como adultos racionales.

—Soy racional. Ahora estoy disfrutando de un ataque de irracionalidad.

Naruto continuó retrocediendo. Si ella se tomara una pausa para pensar en ello, se podría dar cuenta de lo completamente ridículos que parecían. Un metro noventa y cinco de hombre, de unos noventa kilos de sólidos y compactos músculos siendo perseguido por una mujer de la mitad de su tamaño.

Hinata se detuvo en seco cuando un solo pensamiento se precipitó en su mente: ¡Estaba persiguiendo al profesor alrededor del escritorio!

Oh, Dios mío, se había vuelto loca. El último agarre a la realidad se había deslizado al borde del precipicio para una muerte prematura.

Se sacudió mentalmente, incapaz de creer en lo que había estado a punto de hacer, que había dejado a ese hombre controlarla tan fácilmente. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Tomó aliento profundamente, intentando poner el pisapapeles en su sitio... hasta que él dijo:

—Si pudiera aprender a subyugar sus impulsos de furia, Señorita Hyuga, no habríamos tenido esta discusión o esta subsiguiente actuación infantil.

¿Impulsos de furia? ¿Actuación infantil?

¡Le enseñaría a él! ¡Infantil!

Levantó el brazo, terminando el lanzamiento, apuntando... y en el siguiente instante, se encontró en el suelo. No podía comprender cómo había acabado encima del profesor. Pero el cómo y el por qué de su apuro actual quedó relegado a un segundo lugar por el casi pecaminoso placer de tener la sartén por el mango.

Las gafas de Naruto habían volado hacia alguna parte y por primera vez, Hinata pudo mirar directamente esos ojos azules. Él, a su vez, la estudió, con la mirada examinando su frente, bajando hasta su nariz, el contorno de los labios, su mandíbula... y luego regresó a los labios; cada recorrido de su mirada era como una cálida caricia.

El pelo de él parecía suave y rico, y Hinata tenía un ardiente deseo de enterrar los dedos a través de las sedosas hebras doradas y descubrir la verdad por sí misma.

—¿Te estoy lastimando? —preguntó ella, maravillándose por la jadeante textura de su voz.

—No —replicó, la voz igualmente grave y ronca, el sonido la empapaba como un cálido viento.

—¿Quieres... que me mueva?

Hinata no sabía qué la poseyó para preguntar eso en vez de simplemente quitarse de encima. Pero fue así. La verdad. No quería moverse. Todavía no.

Todavía no.

Él dudó, luego lentamente negó con la cabeza.

—No.

Esa única palabra le disparó un estremecimiento hasta los dedos del pie. Ella le afectaba. Y por eso, estaba más que agradecida, porque Dios sabía que él la afectaba. De hecho más bien apasionadamente.

Tanto que sintió una fuerte urgencia de besarle, tiernamente, saborear los labios con la lengua y rozar la sensitiva piel de su boca sobre la suya. La necesidad zumbaba tan fuerte en su interior que se sintió sucumbiendo a la tentación.

—Voy a besarte, profesor —murmuró, las palabras salieron de sus labios antes de que pudiera detenerlas, antes que pudiera pensar qué estaba diciendo.

Antes de que le volviera la sensatez y arruinara el momento.

Él tragó saliva.

—¿Lo harás

—Umm—hmm.

—¿Cree que es prudente?

La pregunta la hizo querer reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. No, por supuesto que no era prudente. Era completamente alocado, temerario, y muy, muy irresponsable, especialmente para una chica que nunca había sido nada más que responsable.

Quizás fue por eso que dijo.

—Sí, es totalmente prudente.

Aunque la expresión de Narutoparecía contener no menos que curiosidad, sus ojos se oscurecieron sutilmente.

—¿Para qué propósito servirá el besarme?

—¿Qué propósito? —Hinata tuvo que reforzar su orgullo femenino ante esta pregunta—. Para fomentar nuestra investigación —replicó.

—¿Esto es una investigación?

Asintió y deseó que parara de hablar.

—La acción de besar es parte del cortejo, una parte muy importante.

Demasiado importante en ese momento.

—Parece bastante descarado besar a alguien a cuya familia acabo de conocer.

Increíble. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que a un hombre le parecía necesario conocer a la familia antes de besar a una mujer?

—Ni conozco su color favorito —añadió.

Hinata no pudo ocultar una leve sonrisa.

—Es el turquesa.

—¿El turquesa? —Arrugando la frente—. Nunca la he visto llevar nada de ese color.

—Quizás porque no me sienta bien.

—Lo encuentro difícil de creer.

—¿Vaya, profesor, eso fue un cumplido?

Naruto frunció el ceño, claramente sin agradecer la diversión a su costa.

—Simplemente una observación, Señorita Hyuga —respondió ásperamente.

—¿Crees que podrías llamarme Hinata esta vez? Después de todo te he dicho mi color favorito... y has conocido a mi familia.

La miró como si le hubiera preguntado si tenía unas últimas palabras antes de que el pelotón de fusilamiento acribillase su cuerpo.

Luego, dudando, dijo:

—Bien... Hinata.

El nombre en sus labios sonó tan dulce, tan intenso y perfecto, que le rozó suavemente la boca sobre la suya antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Entonces, ¿ya está? —preguntó él cuando Hinata se echó hacia atrás.

A ella le llevó un momento el darse cuenta de lo que estaba preguntando.

—¿Quieres decir el beso?

Asintió.

—No.

No, no, no.

—Ésa fue una clase diferente de beso. Un beso de agradecimiento.

—¿Qué me estabas agradeciendo?

—Es complicado —se evadió.

Pero una cosa estaba clara: el beso había sido algo más que simple agradecimiento. El qué, precisamente, no estaba segura.

—Entonces, ¿vas a besarme otra vez?

¿Quería él que le besara de nuevo? No podría decirlo. Su cara era completamente inexpresiva.

¿Y por su parte? ¿Quería besarle de nuevo?

—Sí —contestó a ambos—. Ahora relájate y piensa que esto es como un examen.

—¿Un examen?

—Más que una investigación, realmente —dijo, provocándolo con sus propias palabras—. Para propósitos puramente científicos, por supuesto.

La miró durante un largo instante y luego se encogió de hombros.

—De acuerdo. Adelante. Yo, por supuesto, conozco el valor de la investigación. —Cerró los ojos y dijo, como un mártir en la estaca—. Estoy listo.

Aquella había sido la invitación menos romántica e impersonal para compartir un beso que nunca hubiera oído... Hinata casi esperó que añadiera, lamento que sólo tenga una vida para entregar por mi país.

Hinata vaciló, luego cerró los ojos y descendió la cabeza, presionando los labios contra los de Naruto en una exploración tentativa. La invadió una sensación de lo más embriagadora y exquisita, no conocía las palabras para describirlo.

Sus labios eran cálidos, flexibles y sabían como el brandy que había tomado tras arrastrarla a su oficina para acusarla de corromper a Sasuke con sus artimañas femeninas. Lo que se suponían que eran "artimañas femeninas"… como ella seguía sin verlas, Hinata no tenía ni la más remota idea, no estaba como para importarle mientras Naruto inclinaba la cabeza para profundizar el beso y su lengua avanzaba tentativamente dentro de la boca.

Una estremecimiento la sacudió mientras sus labios se envolvían alrededor de su lengua y la succionaban suavemente, inclinó la boca a través de la suya, causando una vorágine de calor líquido creciendo rápidamente, extendiéndose y propagándose. Un único pensamiento acudió a su mente.

El profesor besaba estupendamente.

Ciertamente no necesitaba instrucciones. ¿Era su técnica perfecta algo natural? ¿O había perfeccionado sus habilidades con montones de práctica? Hinata prefirió pensar que era una habilidad natural.

Sucumbió a su anterior deseo y le peinó el pelo con los dedos, deleitándose con su textura, las sedosas hebras acariciándole las palmas.

Él, a su vez, alcanzó y quitó la goma que le aseguraba la cola de caballo, provocando que una masa de trenzas oscuras bajaran en cascada, envolviéndolos en el aislamiento y el deseo creciente.

Los dedos trenzaron su pelo, una mano se deslizó hacia la nuca para ahuecarle la cabeza, atrayendo su boca todavía más contra la suya.

Hinata se movió desasosegadamente contra él, presionando su cuerpo más cerca para acunar la dureza en la coyuntura de sus muslos. Un bajo gemido retumbó desde el interior del pecho de él, el sonido fue una combinación de placer y dolor.

Creyó que había murmurado su nombre, pero sea lo que fuera que hubiera dicho murió ahogado por el sonido de un golpeteo, el cual su difusa mente reconoció un momento más tarde como el de alguien golpeando la puerta de la oficina.

Hinata salió despedida por un pánico nacido de la culpabilidad, gateó lejos de Naruto, pero el destino conspiraba contra ellos ese día, enredando sus extremidades así que él estaba medio encima de ella cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente.

1 Famosa canción de Bob Segel :"Old Time Rock&Roll"

2 Coppertone es una marca de bronceador que hizo famoso su anuncio introduciendo a la chica Coppertone, una joven rubia con coletas a la que un Terrier Escocés le bajaba el bañador azul dejando expuesto su trasero blanco en contraste con su bronceada piel.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: ni la historia ni los personajes de naruto me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Melanie George**

**Esta historia es una adaptacion del libro "Juego de Seducción " de Melanie George, espero que les guste y que la disfruten.**

**bueno creo que esta vez no me he demorado mucho... les agradezco por leer la historia! en verdad por leer y dejar sus comentarios, est semana va ser horrible y demorosa por los examenes y entrega de notas asi que lamento no poder actualizar pronto,**

**que disfruten la lectura.**

CAPÍTULO 13

Ese beso.

Naruto no podía dejar de pensar en él. El recuerdo había invadido sus sueños y todavía lo importunaba, pareciendo aún más obsesionante en las tempranas horas de la mañana, con la luz entrando por la ventana de la oficina, mientras miraba el lugar sobre el escritorio donde el cuerpo de Hinata había estado presionado contra el suyo... hasta que habían sido descubiertos con las manos en la masa, como dos adolescentes besándose detrás del granero.

Sasuke. El maldito sinvergüenza. Él y su infortunado sentido de la oportunidad. Generalmente, Naruto no estaba inclinado a la violencia, pero se había sentido muy tentado de estrellarle el puño en la cara a su amigo, cuando Sasuke había aparecido en la puerta luciendo demasiado satisfecho, por decir poco.

Pero, ¿qué habría pasado si Sasuke no los hubiera interrumpido cuando lo hizo? Naruto quería creer que nada habría sucedido entre él y Hinata, que la habría apartado y hecho lo correcto. Sin embargo, a decir verdad, no podía asegurar que hubiera sido capaz de dejarla ir.

Santo Cristo, había perdido el control y era un hombre conocido por su dominio de sí mismo, por su determinación de hierro y su pensamiento lúcido. Y no obstante, con Hinata en sus brazos, había sido cualquier cosa menos lúcido.

—Debo recordar interrumpirte más a menudo, Naruto—señaló Sasuke, con una actitud creída, mientras se sentaba en una silla enfrente del escritorio de Naruto , con una sonrisa sarcástica de oreja a oreja… y su barbilla suplicando por un puñetazo. Claramente era un hombre con una misión.

—Sólo Dios sabe qué podría ver la próxima vez.

—¿Estás aquí por algún motivo en particular? —preguntó Naruto tan serenamente como le fue humanamente posible, sabiendo que no debía alimentar la necesidad de aguijonearlo de Sasuke.

—Sólo pensé que debía dejar las cosas claras y decirte que fue culpa tuya que anoche me entrometiera entre tú y Hinata.

—¿Fue culpa mía? Bueno, esto seguramente va a ser algo interesante de oír.

—Debes admitir que no estabas actuando como tú mismo. Por Dios, hombre, parecías un nubarrón, las venas se te sobresalían del cuello. Pensé que ibas a reorganizar mis órganos internos.

—Trata de no comportarte como un asno. No estaba enfadado contigo.

—Podrías haberme engañado. Pero no estaba preocupado por mí. Cuando todo se quedó en silencio poco después de que arrastraras a Hinata… y ten en cuenta que golpeaste la puerta de tu oficina tan fuerte que las reverberaciones todavía se sienten… me imaginé que algo horrible había pasado.

—Sabes que nunca hubiera lastimado a una mujer.

Lastimar a Hinata era lo último que se le hubiera ocurrido, pero a Naruto le molestaba que su amigo pudiera pensar que podría haberlo hecho.

Sasuke ondeó una mano, desestimando el hecho.

—No tenía ninguna duda de que ella iba a estar bien. Era por ti por quien estaba preocupado. Me imaginé que cuando entrara te iba a encontrar doblado sobre ti mismo a causa de una rodilla descargada contra tu ingle. Estaba seguro de que ella te la daría… lo cual dicho sea de paso, te merecías enteramente.

Naruto no necesitaba que le recordaran su altamente irregular y extremo comportamiento furioso de la noche pasada. Todavía no había podido dejar de pensar en ello.

—¿Sabes? —siguió Sasuke en un tono que no presagiaba nada bueno para la paz mental de Naruto —, no creo que esta habitación haya sido testigo de tanta acción desde que esas dos momias que tu madre trajo del museo se cayeran una encima de la otra.

La ira de Naruto estaba comenzando a desbordarse desde sus estrechamente controlados confines.

—No estaba pasando nada —rugió—. La Señorita Hyuga sólo estaba…

—¿Viendo cuán profundamente podía meterte la lengua en la garganta?

—¡Mira, deja a la Señorita Hyuga fuera de esto!

—¿No crees que a estas alturas podrías llamarla simplemente Hinata ?

Naruto se enfurruñó, al recordar que Hinata le había pedido lo mismo. Y recordó bastante claramente cual había sido la respuesta de ella cuando dijo su nombre. Un dulce roce de sus labios contra los de él… seguido de una buena mañana de amigdalectomía que no olvidaría en mucho tiempo.

—La puerta está allí. Úsala —dijo Naruto.

Sasuke lo ignoró.

—Ya que obviamente te sientes algo susceptible, voy a apresurar este proceso haciéndote la siguiente pregunta… ¿Le hablaste a Hinata acerca de Lady Shion? Sabiendo que eres un sujeto muy noble, ¿debo asumir que la contestación es sí?

Sasuke, el cabrón, tenía que sacar el único tema del que Naruto no quería hablar. Sus procesos mentales estaban aún muy enredados para cualquier clase de conversación racional acerca de ese tema.

—No —contestó concisamente—. No se lo conté. Pero lo haré.

—¿No se lo dijiste? —Sasuke se enderezó en la silla—. ¿Y puedo preguntar por qué?

—No, maldición, no puedes.

—¿Por lo que asumo que se lo dirás ahora? —Continuó Sasuke como si Naruto no hubiera hablado—. Considerando la pasión que compartieron, es lo más correcto.

Naruto levantó el pisapapeles que Hinata había tratado de arrojarle a la cabeza la noche pasada. Ahora podía ver cómo ese objeto podía resultar útil.

—Estábamos investigando.

—¿Así lo llaman en estos días? —dijo Sasuke, con una sonrisa impenitente.

—No hay nada entre la Señorita Hyuga y yo.

Sasuke no pareció convencido.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo planeas decirle a Hinata que te vas a sacrificar, ah, quiero decir, que te vas a casar?

—Pronto. —Nunca le sonaba mejor.

—¿Pronto, hmm? Bueno, eso es un brillante monumento a la vaguedad si alguna vez oí de alguno. —Sasuke lo miró fijamente—. ¿Realmente tienes intenciones de decírselo?

—Por supuesto.

Debía hacerlo, aún más después del beso que compartieran. Entonces, ¿por qué era renuente a hacer lo que sabía que debía hacer? No tenía ninguna excusa plausible para no decirle a Hinata todas las razones por las cuales había solicitado sus servicios. Ninguna excusa para no explicarle por qué quería aprender a ser más apasionado y encantador.

En realidad, la razón era simple. Necesitaba aprender cómo ser el tipo de hombre que haría a su futura esposa feliz, y ese hombre no era el aburrido científico. Ese hombre era un desastre en lo que se refería a las mujeres.

Su matrimonio con Lady Shion Miko (sacerdotisa) había sido planeado desde que tenía quince años y Shion cinco, siguiendo una tradición Namikaze de doscientos años de matrimonios arreglados.

Para algunas personas, era una tradición anticuada. Y había habido un tiempo en el que Naruto había pensado de la misma forma, cuando se había sublevado contra las cadenas invisibles que lo ataban a una mujer que no había escogido por sí mismo.

Pero con sus padres muertos y siendo el único hijo, se sentía obligado a cumplir sus deseos. Le había llevado casi dos años llegar a esa conclusión, y pensaba que finamente se había resignado a la idea.

—Así que no has cambiado de opinión, entonces, ¿no has decidido no seguir con esta farsa, quiero decir, este fiasco, er, quiero decir matrimonio? —preguntó Sasuke, aunque no por primera vez desde que había sabido la decisión de Naruto.

—No, no he cambiado de opinión.

Pero quería cambiar de tema. No quería pensar en Shion. Y estaba endemoniadamente seguro de que no quería pensar en el matrimonio.

Se volvió y miró a través de la ventana, divisando a Hinata que vagaba por el jardín. La siguió con la mirada. Se sentía atraído hacia ella, no podía negarlo. Tenía una especie de brillo que iluminaba cualquier habitación en la que entrara, aliviando la nube gris que había perseguido a Naruto durante demasiados años.

Su espíritu era indomable; su fuerza de voluntad, una fuerza invisible pero igualmente palpable. Francamente la admiraba. Sin embargo, no podía dejar que su admiración lo llevara a descarrilarse como había sucedido ese día.

—Sabes, Naruto, nadie te culparía por no proseguir con los planes de matrimonio.

—Lo sé —murmuró, apartando a desgana la mirada de Hinata y dejándose caer sobre la silla detrás del escritorio.

La mayor parte de su vida no había logrado llegar a los estándares requeridos para un heredero y un Namikaze. Se preocupaba demasiado por cosas que para sus padres no eran tan importantes, y le daba poca importancia a cosas por las cuales sus padres se inquietaban mucho.

Había estado buscando su lugar desde que tuvo la suficiente edad para entender por qué no encajaba completamente. Había empezado a creer que al menos si se casaba con Lady Shion, encontraría la paz.

—Si sabes que no estás obligado a declararte a Shion… —dijo Sasuke—, entonces… ¿por qué demonios lo estás haciendo? Te ves malditamente miserable.

—No quiero volver a discutir acerca de esto contigo. Sólo acepta el hecho y tratemos de seguir adelante.

—¿En algún momento has pensado en cómo se siente Shion?

—¿Cómo se siente acerca de qué?

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Acerca de tener un esposo que no la aprecia?

—La aprecio.

—Como un amigo.

Naruto no podía negar esa verdad. Había conocido a Shion desde que era una niña y aún la veía con sus largas coletas ribio pañidas. Ella lo había visto como su protector, y él la había tratado como la hermana que nunca tuvo.

Había pensado que tal vez sus sentimientos por ella madurarían cuando creciera, pero eso no había sucedido. No obstante, no podía lastimarla. Ella nunca se había quejado de su compromiso desde la infancia, y ésa era otra razón por la que debía seguir con ello. Tal vez con el tiempo llegaran a quererse de la forma en que un hombre y una mujer deberían.

—Pareces olvidar por qué traje a Hinata aquí —dijo Naruto —. Todo esto lo estoy haciendo por Shion, para tratar de ser un mejor esposo para ella.

—¿Crees que Shion te ama, Naruto? —preguntó Sasuke, planteando la única pregunta que Naruto jamás se había hecho a sí mismo, ya que sospechaba que el único sentimiento de Shion hacia él era de admiración malentendida.

—Como yo, Shion, entiende el deber y la tradición.

—¡Tradición un cuerno, hombre! —exclamó Sasuke con una vehemencia que sorprendió a Naruto.

—Hubo un tiempo en que solías escuchar a tu corazón, y no al maldito deber. ¿Qué pasó con ese hombre?

Naruto sintió la antigua frustración y dolor hervir dentro de él… y sí, la furia. Qué no daría por ser tan libre como Sasuke. Por poder vivir su propia vida y no verse enredado por la carga de su nacimiento.

—No lo entiendes —dijo enfadado—. Nunca has sido…

Naruto se interrumpió, dándose cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de decir, de cómo iba a sonar.

—¿Yo nunca qué, Naruto? Escúpelo. ¿Fui privilegiado como tú? Tienes toda la maldita razón, no lo he sido. Tengo mucho menos.

Narutosiempre había sabido que muy en el fondo Sasuke se resentía por su pobreza y la riqueza de Naruto , aunque dudaba que Sasuke albergara esos sentimientos a un nivel consciente.

Narutono sentía ese tipo de resentimiento hacia su amigo, porque sabía que Sasuke no podía cambiar los orígenes de su nacimiento tanto como Narutono podía cambiar los suyos.

—Sólo quise decir que a veces desearía que mi vida hubiera sido muchísimo más simple —contestó.

—¿Cómo la mía, por ejemplo? —La voz de Sasuke tenía un deje de amargura—. No desees algo que no te gustaría tener. Una vez viví de cierta forma que no podrías comprender, que los de tu clase aborrecerían.

—¿Mi clase? —Narutose lanzó hacia delante en la silla—. ¿Qué demonios significa eso? ¿Mi clase? ¿Dime cuándo he trazado una línea entre nosotros dos?

Sasuke apartó la mirada de la suya.

—Nunca. Pero tal vez deberías haberlo hecho.

—¡Maldición, hombre! ¿De qué estás hablando? Eres mi mejor amigo. Siempre lo has sido.

—Lo sé —murmuró Sasuke. Lentamente, se volvió a mirar a Naruto , la mirada velada, su expresión impenetrable—. Puedo no saber acerca de lo que es tener una vida privilegiada, pero sé mucho acerca de errores y aún más acerca de culpas. Y te pido que pienses en lo que estás haciendo, a lo que puedes estar renunciando… y en definitiva, a lo que quizás estés perdiendo por tratar de ser el hijo perfecto.

Narutoapretó la mandíbula al escuchar esas dos últimas palabras.

—Sugiero que terminemos esta conversación ahora, antes de que ambos digamos algo que luego podamos lamentar.

Pareciendo harto del mundo, Sasuke se puso de pie y permaneció allí mirando fijamente a Naruto .

—No tienes idea de cuantas cosas lamento, cosas que desearía poder cambiar. Lo que daría por volver y arreglar esas cosas. —Un músculo le saltó en la mandíbula—. Deja de comportarte como un maldito mártir, Naruto. Dile a Hinata la verdad o déjala ir… antes de que se te escape la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien.

Y con esa proclama, Sasuke giró sobre la cadera y salió de la habitación, dejando las palabras resonando detrás de él.

Dile a Hinata la verdad o déjala ir.

Naruto se levantó de la silla, esperando acallar esas palabras. No tendría remordimientos con Hinata porque no permitiría que sus emociones se vieran involucradas. Permanecería neutral. Era excelente siendo neutral, dejando que nada lo afectara nunca, que nada lo tocara. O que lo lastimara.

Las inquietudes de Sasuke eran innecesarias. Naruto sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba decidido a continuar con todo ello y cumplir con la tradición.

Sólo una cosa se interponía en su camino.

¿Cómo podría olvidar ese beso alguna vez?

Hinata vagaba por el jardín, buscando esa paz mental que no había encontrado en el sueño.

Toda la noche había tratado de bloquear el recuerdo del beso de Naruto , sacudiéndose y dando vueltas en la cama hasta que un nuevo día había trepado por el horizonte, el sol bañando su habitación, aguijoneándola con sus rayos, preguntándole si tenía la intención de esconderse como una gallina o enderezar los hombros y enfrentar al mundo como una mujer.

Se estaba comportando ridículamente, lo sabía. Su reacción hacia Naruto era completamente normal. Después de todo era una mujer… una que actualmente estaba encerrada en un aislado castillo con un hombre que podía pasar por un chico de calendario del Playgirl.

Se deslizó detrás de un amplio roble y miró hacia el cielo.

—Querido Dios, ¿por qué me castigas de esta forma?

Se lamentó, permitiéndose un rato de animosa autocompasión. ¡Se suponía que el hombre debía ser como Horshack de "Bienvenido a casa Kotter1", y no como un moderno Adonis de un Catálogo de J. Crew2! Presuntamente Ph.D3 no quería decir Perfectamente Hermosos Deltoides4.

Hinata se sacudió sus patéticos pensamientos, recordándose a sí misma que era una segura y exitosa mujer que podía controlar sus instintos básicos. Y era por eso que tenía todas las intenciones de continuar con el plan que había madurado la noche anterior.

Sin importar cuán intimidante pudiera ser la tarea.

1 Welcome Back, Kotter serie norteamericana de los años 75 a 79 donde Arnold Horshack (Ron Palillo), hacía el papel de un tonto simple conocido por su risa jadeante

2 Una tienda de ropa de muy buena calidad para hombres elegantes.

3 PhD En inglés Doctor of Philosophy que en español es Doctor en Filosofía

4 Deltoides. [Músculo] triangular elevador y abductor del brazo, situado en el hombro entre el omoplato y el húmero:


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: ni la historia ni los personajes de naruto me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Melanie George**

**Esta historia es una adaptacion del libro "Juego de Seducción " de Melanie George, espero que les guste y que la disfruten.**

al fin ha acabado mi martirio...y aunque no hay salido del todo victoriosa de mis examenes , aqui les traigo la conti! espero les guste y cuidense mucho!

CAPÍTULO 14

—¿Que quieres que haga qué?

Hinata observó las cejas de Naruto escalar un poco más alto con cada palabra que pronunciaba, elevándose junto con el volumen de su voz, por lo que la última palabra rebotó a través de la habitación como un cañonazo, mandando a los mirlos que descansaban en un árbol, fuera de la ventana de su oficina a un confuso éxodo masivo que aterradoramente evocó una escena de la película de Hitchcock, Los Pájaros.

Evidentemente al profesor no le gustaba la idea. Pero ser la maestra le daba algunas ventajas. O lo hacía a su manera o no lo hacía. Y si no cooperaba, bueno, entonces no podía esperar que ella se quedara, ¿verdad?

Subrepticiamente, Hinata observó su semblante reflexivo. ¿La dejaría ir esta vez si fallaba en su misión? ¿O insistiría para que continuara intentándolo, prolongando, de esa forma su tiempo con él, condenándola a permanecer bajo la sombra de su corpulenta presencia, forzándola a mirarlo a los ojos… día tras día?

¿Aún quería irse?

Hinata frunció el ceño. ¿De dónde había venido ese pensamiento? Por supuesto que quería irse, terminar con esta extraña y exasperante investigación y este extraño y exasperante científico. Tenía un libro que terminar.

Entonces, ¿qué había de nuevo en eso?

Y un plazo que cumplir.

¿Acaso el mundo dejaría de girar si te atrasas una vez?

Y una vida que vivir.

Tendrías que tener una vida para poder vivirla.

Hinata alejó esos pensamientos a la fuerza, aún así una pregunta subsistió.

¿Estaría Naruto pensando aún en el beso compartido?

Probablemente no. Entonces, ¿por qué ella sí? No era como si no hubiera sido besada antes. Cierto que había sido un acontecimiento infrecuente. Y era cierto que esos besos no habían sido tan sensuales ni la habían afectado tan profundamente. Pero realmente, sólo había sido un beso… un simple, dulce e intrascendental beso.

¡Dios, tenía que detener aquello!

Hinata se sacudió a sí misma y deslizó una cinta en el estéreo portátil. Luego, se volvió para enfrentar a Naruto, que permanecía allí como una esfinge de cera, mirándola con rebeldía. Esto no iba a ser fácil.

—No actúes como si te acabara de sentenciar a ser ejecutado.

—Preferiría la ejecución —murmuró—. Y de todas formas, ¿qué demonios es un bon-bon?

Está bien, decirle que le iba a enseñar a sacudir su bon-bon como Ricky Martin no había sido la mejor aproximación, considerando que el profesor sólo parecía entender aquellas cosas que estaban encuadradas dentro de la más clínica de las maneras, pero se había estado sintiendo bastante caprichosa en ese momento. Su error.

Pero no tenía intenciones de explicarle a este gran y bello Doctor Tonto lo que era un bon-bon, aunque tuviera el más espectacular que ella hubiera tenido el privilegio de ver alguna vez.

—No importa —se evadió—. Ahora, ¿puedes sentir el ritmo de la música?

Bufó.

—¿Llamas a esto música? Si quieres música, podemos escuchar a Mozart o a Beethoven o a Haydn. O a mi favorito. Bach. Soy particularmente fanático de sus conciertos. Su Tocata y Fuga en D Menor es de lo más atrayente.

—Necesitas un poco menos de Fuga y más de Funk. Ahora, déjame ver cómo meneas las caderas.

Dobló sus indecentemente largos brazos sobre su indecentemente amplio pecho y la miró ferozmente.

—No menearé mis caderas, _madam_.

El hombre era la personificación de la testarudez.

—Si no meneas tus caderas, te irás a dormir sin el postre después de la cena —Ciertamente insulso. Pero funcionaba con los niños. Sólo que este niño en particular era extremadamente alto y bien formado.

—Puedo sobrevivir sin postre, te lo aseguro.

—No sé. A mí me pareces un poco endeble.

Frunció el ceño y luego se miró a sí mismo.

—¿Eso crees?

Dios querido, ¿acaso el hombre podía pensar que ella creía que era endeble? Sólo su pecho parecía estar hecho de un metro de sólido titanio. En realidad no sabía lo atractivo que era. Y maldición, si sólo eso lo hacía mucho más atractivo.

—Estoy bromeando. Ya sabes, ja-ja. —Pero evidentemente no lo sabía. El humor era una pérdida de tiempo con este hombre. Una completa pérdida.

—No entiendo esa propensión que tienes a decir tonterías sin sentido.

Hinata tenía la intención de alargarle el discurso "podrías relajarte un poco", pero se detuvo preguntándose por la dosis extra de meditación que emanaba de él esa mañana.

Como si fuera posible, parecía más reprimido, más parco de lo habitual. Si no supiera que era imposible, podría pensar que estaba enfadado. Pero, ¿por qué iba a estar enfadado?

¿Sería posible que todavía estuviera molesto por el inocente baile en el que había participado con Sasuke? No debería estarlo. Claramente nada había pasado entre ella y su amigo.

Y de todas formas, ¿qué derecho tenía a sentirse molesto? Había salido con Sakura. Sakura se lo había confirmado. Había dicho que se habían encontrado por casualidad en la ciudad y que habían ido juntos a la tienda de vídeos. Sakura había dicho que había elegido unas pocas películas para Naruto. Hinata sólo podía imaginar qué clase de películas eran.

Frunció el ceño ante su suposición, reprendiéndose a sí misma por dejar volar su imaginación. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¡Sakura era su mejor amiga!

Y aún así, se sintió compelida a decir:

—No seguirás disgustado porque haya bailado con Sasuke, ¿verdad?

—Nunca estuve disgustado —replicó, sonando, bueno, disgustado—. Sólo estaba trazando los límites aceptables.

Trazando los límites aceptables, ¿eso hacía?

—Soy una mujer adulta. Puedo trazar mis propios límites, gracias.

Él no dijo nada, pero su mirada era patentemente escéptica. Hinata decidió dejar pasar el asunto. Por el momento.

—¿Vas a cooperar o a actuar como un niño caprichoso?

Le frunció el ceño y murmuró:

—Cooperaré… pero nada de menear ningún bon-bon.

—Está bien. —De todas formas era demasiado temprano para sufrir palpitaciones—. Empecemos con un pequeño giro de caderas.

Pareció que estaba a punto de protestar, aunque preguntó a regañadientes:

—¿Por qué hacemos esto? ¿Qué tiene que ver el giro de caderas con el cortejo?

—Si quieres cortejar, debes relajarte un poco.

Se tomó el comentario textualmente, haciendo sonar cada vértebra de su espina dorsal.

—Estoy relajado.

Una burbuja del tipo de risa que provocaba "eso es la cosa más graciosa que he escuchado desde que vi que las extravagantes permanentes estaban de moda otra vez" se formó en el pecho de Hinata.

—El rigor mortis es más relajado que tú. Un esqueleto de animal congelado desde hace tres mil años está más relajado. Una capa polar de hielo en la tundra de Alaska…

Naruto levantó la mano, con obvio enfado.

—Lo entiendo.

Luciendo como un hombre al que le acaban de pedir que vaya a comprar zapatos con su esposa, el profesor reluctantemente comenzó a girar sus caderas… o era eso o estaba haciendo una imitación de un ya muy olvidado ritual de apareamiento de la jungla.

El hombre podía haber sido bendecido con una pelvis cinco estrellas, pero claramente el meneo no estaba en sus genes. Parecía una versión a tamaño real de una estatuilla giratoria a control remoto.

— ¿Crees que podrías ponerle algo de ritmo a eso? —preguntó Hinata, esperando que su expresión dijera, "lo estás haciendo bien" en vez de "creo que ese movimiento ha sido prohibido en cuarenta y ocho Estados y también en Canadá".

Él se detuvo.

—No puedo hacer esto.

—Puedes.

—¿Tienes algún dato estadístico que apoye ésta altamente irregular forma de enseñar?

—¿Contigo todo tiene que ser cuándo, por qué, cómo y las razones de todo ello?

Se ajustó las gafas y ella deseó que se las quitara. Mejor aún, que las tirara al suelo y las pisoteara hasta hacerlas pedazos.

—Sí —contestó, con el rostro imperturbable. Luego hizo un gesto en su dirección—. Quiero verte menear las caderas a ti.

—Oh, no. Esta lección es para ti, no para mí.

—Si no lo haces, entonces yo tampoco lo haré. —Sí, señor. Un gran niño testarudo.

Hinata pensó en negarse, pero se imaginaba que eso era exactamente lo que él esperaba.

—Está bien. Que sea a tu manera. —Se dirigió hacia el estéreo portátil, sacó a Madonna, que de todas formas le estaba crispando los nervios, y escogió la primera cinta que estuvo a su alcance.

Estaba deslizando la cinta dentro del estéreo cuando él dijo:

—Quiero que bailes la misma canción que bailaste anoche.

Hinata detuvo la mano, pero no se dio la vuelta.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque sí.

¿Porque sí? ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa?

De cualquier forma, no quería bailar la canción de Santana, no enfrente de él. La música le sacaba las inhibiciones, la hacía sentir el ritmo en la sangre.

—No quiero.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Simplemente no quiero.

— ¿Porque esa canción la bailaste con Sasuke? —preguntó él, sonando disgustado.

Hinata se volvió bruscamente.

— ¡Aha! ¡Sabía que todavía estabas enfadado a causa de eso! ¿Por qué no lo admites de una vez?

—Ya te lo dije, no estoy enfadado. —Su fiero ceño le advirtió que no le presionara—. A mí… a mí sólo me gustaría… quiero decir, creo que tú… —Su ceño se hizo más pronunciado mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras—. Bailas bien —dijo finalmente con tanta emoción como un insulso trapo de cocina.

Hinata no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Eso crees?

Él parecía confundido.

—Acabo de decirlo, ¿no?

Decidió no presionarlo más. Al profesor no le salían los cumplidos fácilmente. Tal vez era por eso que se sentía tan halagada.

—Está bien. Bailaré. Pero quiero que le prestes mucha atención a mis caderas.

—Lo haré —prometió con un tono algo ronco.

Hinata levantó la vista y notó que tenía la mirada fija en sus caderas. Fue en ese momento, que repentinamente, fue agudamente consciente que toda la atención de ese hombre iba a estar enfocada en ella.

Apartó la maraña de nervios que amenazaban su resolución, recordando algo que la Señora Haruno siempre decía cuando Sakura la irritaba, un sentimiento que era a la vez simple pero apropiado para la actual situación de Hinata .

¡Oye, tía!

Con un ligero temblor en las manos, Hinata deslizó el CD de Santana, y por segunda vez en pocos días, sintió el bajo retumbar de tambores y el dulce rasgueo de una guitarra llenar el aire.

Tomó un profundo aliento y cerró los ojos, permitiendo que la música se sobrepusiera a los nervios mientras fluía por sus pantorrillas y su espina dorsal.

Lentamente, comenzó a moverse, perdiendo las inhibiciones ante el ritmo sensual y, por el momento, tomándose la libertad de olvidar que estaba siendo observada tan intensamente.

Aunque se hubiera estado incendiando, Naruto no podría haber apartado la vista de Hinata cuando empezó a oscilar con la música, sus movimientos guardando una perfecta consonancia con el seductor ritmo de la canción. Él sólo había vislumbrado esta parte de ella la noche anterior…

La noche anterior, cuando había estado en los brazos de su mejor amigo, un hombre que parecía como si disfrutara al tenerla allí. En los pocos minutos que Naruto había permanecido en silencio y enfadado en el umbral observándolos, había deseado que su amigo se fuera al infierno.

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no podía poseer el suave encanto que tenía Sasuke? Durante todo el período en el colegio, Sasuke había tenido a todas las mujeres mientras que Naruto había tenido sus libros de texto y el laboratorio científico para ocupar las noches, viendo sus propios fallos a través de los ojos de aquellos que lo rodeaban.

¡Bien, por Cristo, que esta vez ganaría él! Había aprendido todo lo demás en su vida sin ningún problema, había llegado a dominar cada cosa que se había propuesto hacer. ¡Dominaría esto o moriría en el intento! ¡Deseaba a Hinata, y Sasuke bien podía irse al demonio!

Ese pensamiento hizo que Naruto se parara en seco. ¿Deseaba a Hinata? No, eso debía haber sido un desliz mental. Era a Lady Shion a la que deseaba. Después de todo sería su esposa. Hinata sólo era el instrumento para convertirlo en el hombre que necesitaba ser para que Lady Shion fuera feliz. Eso era de lo que se trataba todo esto, la razón por la que necesitaba la ayuda de Hinata .

Trató de mantener ese pensamiento en su mente aunque su mirada vagaba lentamente sobre el cuerpo de Hinata. Los brillantes rayos de sol que se colaban por las muchas ventanas se posaban en su cabello, tiñendo los oscuros cabellos de azul y dorado y enfatizando su perfecta complexión y el rastro de pecas que tenía en el puente de la nariz.

Sus labios estaban levemente abiertos, tenía una expresión extasiada en el rostro, y sintió el fuerte deseo de tomarla entre sus brazos, de saborear sus labios nuevamente, de descubrir si se había imaginado esa sensación de excitación que lo había invadido cuando esa dulce boca se había posado sobre la de él.

Se le apretó el estómago, la excitación lo recorrió en oleadas. No se había sentido tan vivo en mucho tiempo ni disfrutado el poder de ser un hombre… o sentido el ansia de poseer algo efímero y profundamente hermoso tanto como lo hacía en ese momento.

La luz se movía con ella, acentuando su pequeña cintura, una que podía rodear con ambas manos. Dorados rayos rozaban los contornos de sus esbeltas piernas y la parte de abajo de la curva de su perfectamente formado y firme trasero.

Su cuerpo ondeaba en círculos completos, la turgencia de sus senos le atormentaba, dulces esferas que podrían llenar sus palmas, que imaginaba que eran respingones y que estaban coronados por lujuriosos y rosados pezones… pezones que ansiaba saborear.

La imagen hizo que gruñera en voz alta.

Abruptamente, Hinata dejó de moverse. Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente trabando la mirada con la de él. Demasiado tarde. No podía ocultar el deseo que sabía que ardía en sus ojos.

¿Cómo lo vería ella en ese momento? ¿Cómo un escolar enamorado? La furia creció dentro de él. Furia… y esa antigua desesperación que nunca había podido sujetar completamente, una desesperación tan ilógica como una parte de él, un dolor que lo había perseguido desde el momento en que se dio cuenta que no era digno de ser amado, que era diferente, que estaba marcado, y emocionalmente desolado.

¿Qué veía ella…?

Tal vez si hubiera sabido la respuesta a esa pregunta no se hubiera sentido tan indigno, ya que Hinata vislumbró la vulnerabilidad y el deseo y al hombre escondido detrás del aburrido científico. Lo que vio hizo que contuviera el aliento y que se le apretara el estómago. Dolorosamente, alegremente. Lujuriosamente.

El ardor en su mirada se derramó sobre ella, exaltando la sensualidad que sentía dentro en ese momento, exaltando el deseo que había florecido el día anterior cuando se habían besado.

Aún así, detrás del ardor y el deseo acechaba el dolor que había avistado en otras ocasiones. Dolor que él no quería que nadie viera. Ella entendía ese dolor. A cierto nivel reconocía una inexplicable conexión entre ellos.

Sin ser consciente de ello, avanzó hacia él. No sabía que pretendía, ni quería saberlo. Todo lo que sabía era que necesitaba estar cerca de él, tocarlo.

Se detuvo a una pulgada de distancia, con la mirada recorriendo lentamente la oscura y firme piel de su cuello, junto con el perfil de la esculpida mandíbula, notando el músculo que saltaba en su mejilla, una palpable tensión en el aire.

Quería frotar el pulgar sobre ese músculo y apartar sus preocupaciones, posar los labios sobre su mejilla y abrirse camino lentamente hacia su boca.

Levantó la mirada despacio, sabiendo que mirar los ojos azul oscuro de Naruto sería su perdición, y cuando encontró su mirada… el mundo se inclinó. Trató de hablar, pero no le salían las palabras.

Lentamente, se puso de puntillas, dejando que todas las preguntas y preocupaciones se alejaran, queriendo saber si la electricidad que había experimentado el día anterior había sido real…

Hasta que él habló y rompió el hechizo.

—Estás sudando, Señorita Hyuga. ¿Le digo a Sarutobi que le traiga una toallita mojada para limpiarse la frente?

La euforia de Hinata se evaporó en el tiempo que dura un latido. El amor se convirtió en un furioso caso de mujer resentida por su obvio desinterés. ¡Una toallita mojada! ¡Irritante Payaso!

—No —dijo a través de dientes apretados—. No quiero nada para mi frente, gracias. —Preferiría transpirar hasta convertirse en un avergonzado charco en el suelo.

Se apartó un paso, maldiciendo la sacudida magnética que había provocado que se acercara a él, mientras al mismo tiempo le confundía el cerebro, barriendo la lógica y el sentido común.

¡Eran esos condenados ojos! Debía comprarle unas Ray-Ban.

Y obligarlo a usar una bolsa sobre la cabeza.

Y que rodara sobre un corral de cerdos.

Y cubrir su cuerpo con sanguijuelas.

Pero por el momento, tendría que bastarle una rápida salida.

—Espero que hayas aprendido algo. —Dios sabía que ella sí—. Podemos seguir con esto más tarde o mañana. —O preferiblemente, nunca.

—Oh. ¿Eso es todo? —Sonaba casi… ¿cómo? ¿Desilusionado? ¿Cómo si no quisiera que se fuera?

Hinata decidió que analizar a Naruto era una hazaña demasiado colosal para abordarla en ese momento.

—Lo próximo en lo que trabajaremos será en tu vestimenta. —Eso le daría una oportunidad de reprenderse a sí misma por sugerirle al hombre que meneara alguna parte de su cuerpo.

Él frunció las cejas, y extendió los brazos.

—¿Qué hay de malo en mi ropa? Mi familia ha acudido al mismo sastre durante años. La familia de Mr. Hiruzen ha estado en el negocio desde 1885.

Hinata le echó una ojeada. Otro error. Vívidas imágenes del día anterior recorrieron su mente… la mirada en sus ojos y la sensación de su cuerpo debajo del de ella.

Mentalmente se sacudió a sí misma.

—Aparentemente el estilo de vestir no ha cambiado desde ese entonces.

El siguió frunciéndole el ceño, y ella se preguntó si alguna vez llegaría a ver una verdadera sonrisa en su rostro.

—Me siento cómodo con esta ropa —dijo resistiéndose.

—Y admito que estar cómodo es importante. —Conocía el valor de la ropa cómoda. ¿Sakura no estaba siempre regañándola acerca de su elección de atuendos?—. Pero si no quieres lucir como un científico…

—Soy un científico.

—Y uno muy bueno, estoy segura. Pero quieres cortejar, y esas no son ropas de cortejo.

La miró por un largo momento.

— ¿No te gusta mi apariencia?

¿Por qué tenía que decir esas cosas? ¿Permitiendo que por un momento viera algo vulnerable dentro de él? ¿Algo que pedía aprobación?

—Creo que te ves bien. —Y realmente lo sentía. Le gustaba la forma en que se vestía Naruto… con corbatas de lazo, trajes de tweed, y todo eso. Realmente no se lo imaginaba vestido de otra forma—. No obstante, esto no se trata acerca de lo que me guste a mí. —Y eso era lo que tenía que recordar. Olvidarlo podía ser desastroso—. Te dije cuando empezamos esta… investigación que tenía que permanecer imparcial. —Algo que parecía ser cada día más difícil—. Siendo así, tengo que pensar acerca de lo que la mayoría de las mujeres desean de un hombre. —Mujeres como Sakura, por ejemplo.

—Ya veo. —Se ajustó la corbata de lazo… verde cazador con pequeños puntos negros—. De todas formas no voy a cambiar de forma de vestir. Puede hacer que coma pizza con anchoas, hacerme menear las caderas, y hasta beber una botella de… Bud. Pero me niego a capitular a cada loca sugerencia que se sientas tentada a arrojar sobre mí. ¡Pongo a Dios como testigo, no cambiaré mi forma de vestir!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: ni la historia ni los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Melanie George**

**Esta historia es una adaptación del libro "Juego de Seducción " de Melanie George, espero que les guste y que la disfruten.**

**Hola disculpen a todas las personas que leen el fic por la demora… enserio ha sido una temporada difícil y estresante en mis estudios, se que ustedes no tienen la culpa, Gomen….hontoni Gomen… me ha hecho muy feliz leer sus comentarios y espero que disfruten el capitulo…**

**CAPÍTULO 15**

Al día siguiente, Naruto cambió su guardarropa.

Pero lo hizo bajo protesta, refunfuñando un montón sólo para asegurarse de que la mujer que le infringía esa tortura supiera lo poco que le gustaba aquella medida en particular, que él pensaba que era absolutamente innecesaria. ¿Qué importaba lo que usara? Seguía siendo el mismo hombre debajo de la ropa, ¿verdad? La idea de creer que la ropa hacía al hombre era completa y absolutamente absurda.

—¡Ow! ¡Maldito infierno, eso dolió! —gruñó cuando accidentalmente el sastre lo pinchó con un alfiler al ponerle el último en el dobladillo de los pantalones de Naruto… pantalones que no eran hechos a medida. Nunca había usado nada pre-hecho en su vida.

—Deja de refunfuñar —le dijo Hinata, denotando claramente que se estaba comportando como un bebé.

Por Dios, la mujer tenía el poder de hacerlo sentir como si se estuviera portando peor que un niño al que le acababan de decir que tenía que terminar sus coles de Bruselas si quería pastel de chocolate de postre.

—No estoy refunfuñando.

—Casi me engañas.

Le frunció el ceño, pero maldita fuera, fruncir el ceño nunca funcionaba. Ella sólo le devolvía el gesto.

—Te dije que esto era completamente innecesario.

—Hmm. Eso sonó como refunfuñar. —Hinata bajó la mirada hacia el sastre—. ¿No es verdad que eso sonó como si estuviera refunfuñando, Señor Hiruzen?

El Señor Hiruzen levantó su cabeza casi calva, sólo lo suficiente para dedicarle una sonrisa y decir:

—Prefiero mantenerme al margen en este asunto. —Un hombre sabio este Señor Hiruzen, pensó Naruto. Lástima que su tutora de ojos blancos no tomara ejemplo del sastre y refrenara esos absurdos métodos de enseñanza.

¿Qué podía conseguir un cambio de ropa?

—Date la vuelta, profesor —pidió la maldita mujer, lo que sonó más como una orden a sus oídos. Mujer mandona. ¿De dónde venían? No de suelo inglés. De eso estaba seguro.

De mala gana, Naruto se giró sobre la cadera con una decidida falta de gracia, la cual, de haber estado allí su madre, le hubiera valido una reprimenda.

Un Namikaze, diría, se movía con elegantes pasos largos, mostrando el máximo decoro en toda ocasión. Uno nunca se balanceaba por ahí. Ni pisoteaba. Ni comía con los codos sobre la mesa. Ni hablaba con la boca llena.

Ni forcejeaba con una mujer que le tiraba un pisapapeles de mármol a la cabeza.

Y un Namikaze nunca se aprovechaba de una mujer.

Como si él se hubiera aprovechado de la Señorita Hyuga.

Y nunca se mezclaba ese pecado con el de disfrutar del acto de aprovecharse.

—Bueno, ¿qué opinas? —apuntó Hinata.

La mirada de Naruto se disparó hacia ella. Ella tuvo la desfachatez de sonreírle, una sonrisa que transformaba su rostro y que tenía el poder de hacerle echar raíces donde quiera que estuviese.

¿Qué tenía que lo afectaba tanto, que lo hacía olvidar la causa por la cual ella estaba allí y lo que tenía que hacer dentro de unas pocas semanas?

¿Por qué esta escritora romántica de rostro travieso con su piel porcelana, sus grandes camisetas, e irritantes opiniones lo hacía desear…?

Naruto se interrumpió a sí mismo. Camino equivocado a seguir, Namikaze, se dijo a sí mismo. Tenía que mantenerse concentrado y recordar su objetivo.

Naruto le dedicó a su torturadora un último ceño fruncido para que se comportara. Luego se volvió para mirarse en el espejo… y se preguntó a quién demonios estaba mirando. ¿Ciertamente este hombre elegantemente vestido de negro no podía ser él?

Como siempre, el Señor Hiruzen lo había equipado a la perfección, pero Naruto nunca había usado el color negro. Se vestía como su padre se había vestido… y el padre de su padre… y el padre de su padre de su padre.

Frunció el ceño, pensando en lo que Hinata había dicho, que su estilo de ropa estaba algo pasado de moda. ¿Podría haber tenido razón?

—¿Qué piensas?

Se acercó para pararse junto a él, y captó una insinuación de la fragancia a lilas que ella usaba, que olía mejor que las mismas lilas. El suave perfume importunaba a sus fosas nasales y nunca fallaba a la hora de espesarle la sangre.

Se puso delante de él, cepillando motas imaginarias de sus hombros, arreglándole como una mamá gallina. Descubrió que le gustaba bastante. Se sentía, bueno, se sentía bien ser mimado un poco.

Hinata se detuvo abruptamente, tal vez dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y le echó un vistazo a través de un abanico de espesas pestañas negras.

—¿Te gusta? —Había un deje de incertidumbre entretejido en su voz.

Sonrió, algo que había hecho más a menudo en presencia de esta muchacha de lo que recordaba haber hecho en muchos años.

—Sí. Me gusta.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, vacilante al principio, pero luego se hizo amplia y cálida… y endemoniadamente seductora.

Y en ese momento, Naruto supo que quería besarla otra vez. Parecía que no podía dejar de pensar en besarla. Se había despertado en mitad de la noche con su nombre en los labios y la manta amontonada en el suelo. Había tratado de aferrarse a los retazos del sueño sólo para que se le resbalara de las manos, dejándolo sintiéndose vacío y con la esperanza de que el sueño le volviera a traer las calientes imágenes de vuelta.

Posó la mirada en sus labios, preguntándose si en ese momento estaba despierto o si tal vez todavía estaba atrapado en la trama del sueño, porque nunca antes se había sentido tan intrépido, tan temerario y decidido. Ella se mojó los labios con la lengua, y su estómago se contrajo en respuesta.

Luego el Señor Hiruzen se aclaró la garganta… y Hinata se separó precipitadamente de él.

¡Demonios!

Enfurruñado, Naruto fijó la mirada en el sastre teniendo en mente varias escenas de tortura que podía infringirle al hombre. Naruto no se dio cuenta de lo feroz que se veía hasta que el Señor Hiruzen se levantó y dio un paso atrás.

Dulce Jesús, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Estaba actuando como un demente. Todo por una mujer.

Una hermosa, seductora, incitante, vivaz…

Una mujer prohibida.

—Todo listo, milord —balbuceó el hombre velozmente, guardando los útiles de sastre tan rápido como un relámpago.

Naruto quería decir algo, disculparse por su loco comportamiento pero, ¿qué palabras podía usar? ¿Perdón por haber querido derribar tu frágil figura a golpes? ¿Por desear que fueras un espejismo? ¿Por sentir lujuria por una mujer en tu presencia?

El Señor Hiruzen se apresuró a ir hacia la puerta.

—No es necesario que me acompañe a la puerta, milord. —Se puso el bombín de color gris en la cabeza casi calva—. Le mandaré la cuenta. Buen día a los dos. —Luego se marchó.

Y una vez que Naruto estuvo a solas con Hinata, descubrió que su deseo no había disminuido.

Al contrario, la necesidad parecía haberse incrementado. ¿Podía ser que las ropas lo hicieran sentir como un hombre diferente? Un hombre que tuviera el poder de cautivar, de atraer…

¿De seducir?

Hinata estaba a la distancia de un brazo, con sedosos cabellos escapando del nudo flojo que se había hecho en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, enmarcándole el rostro, enfatizando la perfección de la piel, la luminosa calidad de sus ojos… y la roja plenitud de sus labios.

—Me gustaría seguir investigando —murmuró, preguntándose si ella sentía lo mismo que él. Las manos hormigueándole por las ansias de tocarla. La tensión en el pecho que bordeaba el dolor. El calor ardiendo a fuego lento buscando una salida.

— ¿Q-Qué clase de investigación? —preguntó ella en un susurro que tuvo el poder de hacer que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraran.

—De la clase que involucra besos —murmuró.

— ¿Besos? —La palabra salió como un chillido.

Él asintió.

—La práctica hace la perfección.

La alcanzó y tiró de ella hacia él, cuidadosamente, despacio, temiendo que se diera a la fuga. Temiendo que tal vez pudiera perder el valor si lo hacía.

Sus palmas le quemaron el pecho. Los pequeños alientos que tomaba equiparaban los suyos propios. Inclinó la cabeza, cada fibra de su cuerpo surgiendo a la vida. Ella observó como descendía, y él la observó a ella, viendo que sus ojos blancos se oscurecían, sabiendo como un hombre lo sabía por instinto que la estaba afectando. El saberlo le hacía sentir poderoso.

Cuando sus labios tocaron los de ella, sintió como si un relámpago le hubiera alcanzado entre los omóplatos. Nunca había experimentado esa sensación, un fuego que ardía pero que no se consumía.

Y mientras todo pensamiento coherente abandonaba a Naruto, se preguntó cómo esta escritora romántica yanqui podía hacer asomar al hombre que tenía dentro, el hombre enterrado bajo los datos estadísticos.

El hombre que siempre había querido ser.

Con la lengua le barrió la boca para enredarse con la de ella. Se sintió conquistador y conquistado al mismo tiempo. Ella hizo un suave ruidito en la garganta, y el ardor bajó en espiral hacia su ingle, ardor que parecía haberse instalado allí desde la noche en que había traído a Hinata a la casa, con la cabeza acunada contra su hombro y los sedosos mechones de cabello acariciándole el brazo.

Le rodeó la cintura con las manos, queriendo atraerla más cerca, necesitando comprobar si se amoldaba tan bien a él como recordaba. Que Dios le ayudara, pero sí, en efecto, lo hacía.

Abruptamente, ella se separó, con una mirada conmocionada en el rostro, haciendo sentir a Naruto como el peor tipo de degenerado, especialmente debido a que había saboreado cada momento que habían estado en contacto.

Una voz interna, oxidada por el desuso, le decía que la atrajera nuevamente para que terminara ese beso que merecía tener un principio y un fin. Pero la voz no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para erradicar al científico… o al hombre que tenía obligaciones.

Ahora necesitaba distanciarse, decir algo que no sentía para poner este momento en el lugar que le correspondía. En el pasado. Estaba mejor olvidado.

—Sus aptitudes son loables en esta área en particular de enseñanza, Señorita Hyuga, y definitivamente debo recomendar sus servicios a aquellos que puedan necesitarlos.

Hinata no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar fijamente a Naruto, dolida por sus palabras casuales, y aún así preguntándose por qué debía esperar algo más de él. No era como si tuviera un corazón. Eso era pedir demasiado.

Si, él estaba aprendiendo. Demasiado rápido. Y demasiado bien. Había querido quedarse en sus brazos y gozar con ese beso… y era por eso que no podía hacerlo. Era su empleador. Había pagado por su tiempo, por sus "servicios", como tan adecuadamente lo había dicho. ¿En qué se hubiera convertido si hubiera dejado que ese beso la llevara a algo más?

Peor, ¿por qué había querido que llevara a algo más? Nunca se había sentido tan decidida a pasar al próximo paso con un hombre, a viajar a un lugar en donde nunca había estado antes.

Pero la virginidad era la única cosa preciada que tenía, y no la vendería, ni permutaría, ni rebajaría. Le daría ese regalo al hombre que amara, un hombre que apreciara lo que tenía para ofrecer.

Ese hombre no era Naruto Namikaze. Sin importar cómo la hiciera sentir. Era una investigación para él, otro fragmento de datos que añadir a su ecuación.

Distancia. Necesitaba distancia.

Una distancia de unos cinco mil kilómetros, para ser exacta.

Por el momento, lo mejor que podía esperar era la otra punta de la habitación. Abandonarla se parecería mucho a una huida. Por lo que se apartó, tratando de dar la impresión de que simplemente estaba explorando los alrededores mientras buscaba algo trivial de lo que hablar.

—Me acabo de dar cuenta de que nunca me has contado nada acerca de tu investigación.

Sabiendo que tan íntimo mantenía todo, esperaba una respuesta evasiva. En vez de ello, la sorprendió, diciendo:

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

Todo, pensó, dándose cuenta de que estaba genuinamente interesada. Quería saber más acerca del tema que consumía la vida de Naruto, lo que sospechaba que siempre sería más importante para él que cualquier otra cosa. O persona.

Si no hubiera sido por su trabajo, no estaría con él en ese mismo momento. Se preguntaba cuándo había dejado de sentirse agraviada por la intrusión en su vida, sin importar que tan oportuna había sido esa intrusión, y había empezado a disfrutar de la situación. Y de él.

—Bueno, para empezar, ¿en qué estás trabajando?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy trabajando en algo?

Hinata detuvo su vagar sin sentido por la habitación y miró por sobre el hombro. Naruto permanecía en el mismo lugar, con la mirada intensa, las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus nuevos y perfectamente ajustados pantalones negros.

La camisa de seda blanca moldeaba su torso, delineando los músculos del pecho y estómago. Era tan apuesto que hacía que apretara los dientes. Casi deseaba no haber sugerido el cambio. Quería que la chaqueta de tweed y la corbata de lazo regresaran.

—¿Acaso no estás siempre trabajando en algo?

—Generalmente —contestó él con un encogimiento de hombros.

Hinata deseaba saber a qué se debía la mirada en sus ojos, una mirada que decía que tal vez deseaba algo más además de trabajo en su vida. Pero, ¿qué? ¿Una esposa? ¿Hijos precipitándose a través de las cuarenta y dos habitaciones? ¿O tal vez ella estaba viendo, otra vez, lo que quería ver en vez de lo que realmente era?

—Entonces, ¿en qué estás trabajando en este momento?

—Dudo que quieras que te cuente eso.

—¿Por qué no?

Desvió la mirada, mirando fijamente hacia abajo a sus nuevos zapatos como si de súbito, algo acerca de ellos le fascinara.

—La ciencia aburre a la mayoría de las mujeres.

Hinata se dejó caer en la gran silla de cuero negro que estaba detrás del escritorio, sintiendo placer por la intimidad robada que compartían.

—Yo no soy la mayoría de las mujeres.

Lentamente, Naruto levantó la mirada hacia ella, estudiándola por un largo momento antes de murmurar:

—No, no lo eres, ¿verdad?

Sus palabras la calentaron desde dentro hacia fuera, pero tuvo poco tiempo para saborearlas ya que le dio la espalda, dejándola para que se preguntara si había entendido mal lo que había querido decir.

Fue hacia una mesa redonda que había en una esquina de la habitación y recogió una carpeta color borgoña. Luego se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia ella. No pudo evitar admirar la forma en que se movía. Nunca había notado el sensual ritmo de su andar, la gracia y el balance que poseía.

Por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que Naruto no necesitaba que ella le enseñara lo que las mujeres deseaban en un hombre. Reunía todo lo que una mujer pudiera desear. ¿Ciertamente no podía ser la única que se diera cuenta de ello?

Se detuvo frente al escritorio, sus ojos indescifrables. Dudó un momento y luego dejó la carpeta enfrente de ella.

—Habitualmente no comparto mi trabajo con nadie —confesó, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos nuevamente, revelándole ese lado aniñado e inseguro que la hacía desear inclinarse sobre el escritorio, capturarle el rostro entre las manos, y besarlo como si no importara nada más en el mundo.

—¿Por qué me muestras esto?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Quizás porque me lo pediste. O quizás porque sé que entiendes el valor de la investigación.

Sintiéndose humilde por su confianza, Hinata le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida y luego miró hacia abajo a la carpeta que tenía como título: Los efectos de la impotencia en la mujer.

Abriendo la tapa, comenzó a leer.

_Durante décadas, el campo de la investigación sexual había sido un remanso para los científicos. El gobierno había cerrado los ojos a este vital elemento humano, y muchos profesionales consideraban como un suicido en su profesión dedicarse a una especialidad que tenía tal carencia de financiación y provocaba risas burlonas por parte de los otros investigadores. Pero el anticipado renacimiento de ese campo lleva largo tiempo retrasado._

_Especialmente para la mujer._

_Los estudios indican claramente que los problemas sexuales son más corrientes en las mujeres que en los hombres, y ya es tiempo de considerar esto como un verdadero problema en vez de una enfermedad psicosomática._

_La disfunción sexual puede ser devastadora._

Hinata leyó durante otros diez minutos, subyugada por el tema tanto como por la convicción que impregnaba las palabras de Naruto.

Finalmente, levantó la vista hacia él, sorprendida por este hombre que estaba más preocupado por cómo sufrían las mujeres debido a la impotencia, por encima de los hombres que sufrían el mismo mal, un científico que había elegido no hacer la vista gorda ni ignorar a la otra mitad de la ecuación. El dolor de la mujer.

—Esto es maravilloso.

—¿En serio? —En ese momento parecía tan inseguro de sí mismo, haciéndole recordar un comentario que había hecho Sasuke una vez.

_De cierta forma, Narutoes un ingenuo, ansioso por agradar_.

Hinata se había mofado de esa opinión cuando la había oído por primera vez. Sin embargo, en este momento, no parecía tan increíble.

—Sí, lo creo. Estás inmerso en una admirable y valiosa misión.

—Creo que los problemas de las mujeres en esta área han sido largamente ignorados, y quiero equilibrar el campo de juego. Los investigadores parecen satisfechos con haber aliviado el problema masculino de la impotencia, pero no se han aplicado a un estudio en profundidad del problema femenino.

El rostro de Naruto se animaba mientras hablaba, y Hinata no podía sacarle los ojos de encima.

—El sexo es muy importante en las relaciones. Las personas necesitan esa proximidad, ese contacto físico, y aún así en términos de investigación se ha diluido en la vaguedad, pareciendo casi un tabú.

Hinata se preguntaba si habría una mujer con la que Naruto hubiera compartido ese tipo de intimidad. ¿Había amado a alguien alguna vez? ¿Importaba?

¿Podría ella dejar que le importara?

—La Viagra —continuó—, fue un error, fue descubierta por accidente. Los científicos estaban buscando una droga que aliviara el dolor en el pecho relacionado con las enfermedades del corazón.

Hinata sabía todo esto, pero escuchar a Naruto hablar acerca de ello tan apasionadamente, hacía que el tema le resultara completamente nuevo.

—Se sabe endemoniadamente poco acerca de la función y disfunción sexual de las mujeres, y quiero cambiar eso. Aún cuando francamente pienso que tenemos que enfocar nuestra atención en los sentimientos y componentes de las relaciones hombre/mujer, creo que asimismo debemos observar los mecanismos y la fisiología. Por lo tanto, usando una serie de donaciones y mis propios fondos, he estado trabajando en una forma femenina de Viagra, ya que creo que una combinación de tratamientos es la llave para dar con el equilibrio justo. Todo está detallado en esa carpeta.

Un huidizo recuerdo que había estado cosquilleando en el fondo de la mente de Hinata la golpeó en ese momento al darse cuenta de la importancia de la información que Naruto le estaba impartiendo, la investigación que ahora sostenía entre sus manos.

Recordó las palabras de Ino.

Le había dicho que se estaba desarrollando una píldora de tipo Viagra, pero que esta vez apuntaba hacia las mujeres. _Imagina la publicidad que conseguirías si tuvieses esa información antes que nadie._

Hinata no podía creer que Naruto le acabara de confiar algo que nunca le había dicho a ninguna otra persona, que sencillamente le había dado el material por el que Ino y muchas otras personas pagarían considerablemente por tener en sus manos.

Todo estaba detallado en esa carpeta.

Como si la carpeta hubiera estallado formando una gran bola de fuego, Hinata la dejó caer en el escritorio y la miró como si le hubieran brotado alas.

—Te estoy aburriendo, ¿verdad?

Hinata levantó la vista hacia Naruto, sintiéndose culpable cuando no había hecho nada por lo que sentirse culpable. No tenía ninguna intención de usar la información contenida en esa carpeta.

—No. —Se las arregló para sacudir la cabeza—. No me estás aburriendo.

—Sé que no soy el conversador más entretenido.

—Yo te encuentro muy entretenido —dijo antes de tener tiempo de pensar cómo podían ser interpretadas sus palabras—. Quiero decir, que encuentro que tu investigación es entretenida.

—Es muy amable de su parte decir eso, pero escuchándome a mí mismo, me doy cuenta de cuánto necesito tu ayuda.

—No necesitas mi ayuda. Lo estás haciendo muy bien tú solo.

Un asomo de sonrisa elevó el borde de sus labios.

—¿Tal vez tus enseñanzas estén dando resultado?

Lo que Hinata veía en Naruto no tenía nada que ver con sus enseñanzas. Cuando se permitía relajarse, podía ser encantador y dulce… y muy, muy perturbador para la paz de su mente.

Tal vez era por eso que súbitamente dijo:

—Creo que es hora de que me vaya.

Su sonrisa se evaporó lentamente.

—¿Irte? Pero… ¿Por qué quieres irte?

Santo cielo, ¿por qué tenía que hacerlo sonar tan personal? ¿Cómo si ella lo estuviera abandonando?

—Sólo creo que ya no me necesitas más. —Pero más que eso, lo que pasaba era que no sabía cómo gobernar los sentimientos que se inflamaban dentro de ella.

Su mirada azul oscura la mantuvo cautiva.

—Estás equivocada. Yo sí te necesito. De hecho, te necesito bastante más de lo que pensaba.

Un diminuto escalofrío recorrió a Hinata tras oír esas palabras, pero no podía permitirse a si misma titubear.

—Tengo responsabilidades. Mi libro…

—Puedes escribir aquí. Mandaré a Sarutobi a Londres para que te traiga lo que sea que necesites.

—Mi familia…

—No será ningún problema. He descubierto que me gusta bastante tener gente a mí alrededor. Esta casa ha estado en calma durante demasiado tiempo.

Hinata sabía que estaba inventándose excusas. Apenas había pensado en su libro. La vida real le consumía la mente. Y Naruto tenía razón acerca de su familia. No habían sido un problema, salvo por Hanabi actuando algo distante con ella. Pero su hermana podía ser muy caprichosa a veces. Después de todo todavía era una adolescente, una cuyas hormonas habían estado haciendo estragos desde que había pisado la casa de Naruto.

Debido a la adoración que Hanabi sentía por él, Narutose había visto obligado a esconderse detrás de las puertas y detrás de varias grandes plantas de interior, espiando a través del follaje como un animal que está siendo cazado.

Hinata sabía que Naruto se había visto liberado cuando su hermana había encontrado a otro hombre al que perseguir… aunque cómo se sentiría el mayordomo de Naruto , Sarutobi, acerca de ser el actual objeto de la atención de Hanabi era enteramente otro asunto.

En lo que concernía a su madre, había hecho amistad con Ayame, la cocinera. Eran casi de la misma edad y parecían tener un gran número de cosas en común, como el amor al gin rummy… y al gin sin el rummy en alguna ocasión.

Hinata estaba contenta de que las cosas estuvieran saliendo tan bien… pero, ¿y ella? ¿Podría mantener las cosas a un nivel estrictamente profesional con Naruto?

—De todas formas, no puedes dejarme ahora —le dijo él, llamando su atención al hecho de que ahora estaba de pie junto a su silla, mirándola, y lo que vio en sus ojos casi le quita la respiración.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó, más que un poquito agitada por esa mirada.

—Porque he hecho un avance importante.

—¿Un avance importante?

Él asintió, y con una sonrisa cariñosa ensanchándose en el rostro dijo:

—Sí. Después de todo he decidido que quiero aprender como sacudir mi bon-bon.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: ni la historia ni los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Melanie George**

**Esta historia es una adaptación del libro "Juego de Seducción " de Melanie George, espero que les guste y que la disfruten.**

**jejejej disculpen sinceramente la tardanza ^^UU, se ue ha sido mucho tiempo que no actualizo, pero hubo algunos inconveniente en la subida, en serio disculpen la tardanza, y prometo subir hasta el domingo maximo en siguiente capitulo, sin mas espero disfruten el capitulo y la tardanza.**

CAPÍTULO 16

—¿Tienes un mapa? Me estoy perdiendo en tus ojos.

Hinata se paró en la puerta de la oficina de Naruto la mañana siguiente, segura de que sus oídos la engañaban. ¿No era el profesor quien había hecho ese comentario? ¿No era el Doctor en Filosofía que había necesitado su nombre, rango y número de serie para besarla?

—Tus labios son como vino y quiero emborracharme.

Hinata parpadeó. ¡Era Naruto!

—El nombre de tu cuerpo debe ser VISA porque es todo lo que yo quiero ser.

Una ronca risa femenina siguió a esa observación. Hinata reconoció la voz inmediatamente.

Sakura. ¿Qué hacía Sakura con Naruto? Y, ¿por qué?

—Me recuerdas a una multa de aparcamiento porque tienes "buena" escrito por todas partes.1

¿Había invitado a Sakura a su oficina? Pero, ¿por qué haría eso? Había mostrado nada más que interés superficial en Sakura y eso fue simplemente para descubrir qué forma de tortura intentaba ella inflingirle a Sasuke ese día.

—Tú con esas curvas y yo sin frenos.

De hecho, Naruto era el primer hombre que Hinata podía recordar que estando ambas, Sakura y ella, en una habitación, había pasado más tiempo mirándola a ella que a Sakura.

— ¿Te dolió cuando te caíste del cielo?

Aquello era ridículo. No había nada entre Sakura y Naruto. Pero él no necesitaba ninguna distracción cuando debía acabar su investigación, al menos ninguna que se pareciera a Sakura.

—Deberías alegrarte de que no sea un vikingo o ya habrías sido devastada y saqueada.

¡Vale! ¡Se acabó! Hinata había oído suficiente.

La lógica la abandonó, y la invadió la cólera. Entró furiosa en la habitación, despotricando.

—¡Oh, ya es suficiente! ¿Por qué vosotros simplemente no... ?

Sus palabras murieron cuando dos pares de ojos miraron en su dirección. Ojos inocentes. Ojos que se preguntaban si se sentía bien.

Sakura estaba sentada en el sofá. Naruto reclinado detrás de su escritorio. Sostenía una hoja de papel entre las manos, y Hinata tuvo la agobiante sensación de haber juzgado mal la situación.

—¿Por qué nosotros no… qué? —preguntó Sakura llena de curiosidad.

—¿Y por qué no... —Pones algo de miel en mi cabeza y me entierras en un hormiguero—. …desayunáis conmigo?

—Ya hemos comido —dijo Naruto —. No quisimos despertarte, espero que no te moleste.

Nosotros. Hinata lo oyó alto y claro.

—Naturalmente que no.

—Sakura solamente me estaba haciendo compañía hasta que llegaras.

—¡Qué amable! —dijo Hinata con una falsa sonrisa, reprochándose rápidamente a sí misma por sus pensamientos que eran del todo menos solícitos sobre su mejor amiga.

Sólo porque Sakura era coqueta, tenía una cara y un cuerpo estupendos, y había confiado a Hinata que pensaba que Naruto era atractivo, no significaba que Sakura hubiese puesto los ojos en él.

¿Verdad?

—Narutoy yo sólo nos estábamos riendo de algunos de los chistes que encontré en Internet la pasada noche —dijo Sakura, dirigiendo una sonrisa a Naruto que sólo podría llamarse de complicidad—. Él, desde luego, no necesita semejantes cosas. Es encantador por sí mismo.

Sí, era encantador, a veces. Así que, ¿por qué lo notaba ahora Sakura cuando no lo hacía antes? Cuando no había visto la vulnerabilidad y la tristeza como Hinata lo había hecho.

Esas benditas ropas, pensó malhumorada. Vestía uno de los nuevos atuendos. Un par de pantalones color gris pizarra, una chaqueta a juego y un cómodo jersey tejido color gris paloma que le envolvía la parte superior del torso como las manos de una amante.

Rezumaba bastante testosterona.

¿Y cuándo había comenzado Sakura a referirse a él como "Naruto", como si fueran viejos e íntimos amigos?

Sakura se levantó del sofá con su gracia habitual.

—Bien, tengo que irme. —Se situó cerca de Hinata, en el umbral de la puerta, y dijo con una voz que sólo Hinata pudo oír—. Estaba esperando por ti como un sabueso enfermo de amor.

¿Un sabueso enfermo de amor? No había ni un asomo de enfermedad de amor en la cara de Naruto.

—Tengo que encontrarme con Mizuki en la ciudad —continuó Sakura en un tono plano de voz—. Quiere que le ayude a elegir algunas prendas de ropa.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién es Mizuki?

—Te hable de él el otro día.

Hinata recordó que Sakura había mencionado algo. No el nombre, solamente una breve descripción de sus atributos.

—¿Quieres decir el hombre con los cañones?

—El mismo —Sakura guiñó el ojo.

—¿Cañones? —Narutolas miró con perplejidad—. Nadie por aquí tiene cañones.

La risa de Sakura habría vencido la de un sátiro.

—Éste sí. —Con un ondeo de su mano sobre el hombro, salió de la habitación, dejando a Hinata sola con el profesor, un hecho que la dejó tan desconcertada que casi olvidó la razón por la que estaba ahí. Entonces la recordó.

Tenía que enseñar al profesor a bailar.

La mirada insegura de Hinata se encontró con la mirada llena de confianza de Naruto.

—¿Estás listo para comenzar?

—Sí, profesora. —Estaba evidentemente de humor alegre. ¿Era debido a Sakura?

Hinata lo llamó con el dedo.

—Ven aquí.

Él levantó una ceja, obviamente tan sorprendido como ella por el tono autoritario de su voz, pero aún así obedeció, levantándose de su mesa con una fluidez de movimiento que era difícil no admirar, y yendo hacia ella. Hinata no habría podido mirar hacia otro sitio incluso si la parca le hubiera ofrecido ventaja para salvarse de una muerte segura.

Se paró delante de ella y la mirada de sus ojos calentó a Hinata hasta los dedos de los pies. Ella tragó y se volvió bruscamente, buscando las cintas que había dejado cerca del estéreo portátil la noche anterior.

—Sakura ya puso una cinta —le dijo—. Dijo que te gustaría.

Hinata no podía pensar teniéndolo tan cerca.

Música. Encender la música.

Presionó play, y el ritmo caliente de Donna Summer inundó la habitación.

_Quiero algo caliente, baby, esta noche..._

Hinata dejó caer la mano de golpe sobre los botones del estéreo. ¡Condenada Sakura y su retorcido sentido del humor!

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Naruto.

—Esta canción es... demasiado rápida. —Y demasiado llena de descarados mensajes sexuales que Hinata no quería oír en ese momento.

Sin embargo, parecía que era la única cinta disponible. Todas las otras habían desaparecido y estaba bastante segura de quién las había cogido, cierta chica judía que se la iba a ganar cuando Hinata la arrinconara. Aquello debería enseñar a Hinata a guardar ella misma las cosas.

Con un resignado suspiro, Hinata sacó la cinta y miró el índice de canciones escrito con la letra florida de Sakura. Cada canción era tan mala como la primera.

"_Dámelo, baby", "Siente cómo hacemos el amor", "Sacúdete como un huracán", "Tócalo", "Curación sexual", "Toca mi campana", "Agárrate, estoy llegando", "La forma que yo siento es sexual", "Jungla de amor"._

Obviamente Sakura había hecho más que buscar chistes en internet la pasada noche. Había descargado canciones desde Napster, su pasatiempo favorito. Eso podría explicar el ruido que Hinata había oído saliendo desde la habitación de Sakura.

Hinata decidió que la radio era su mejor apuesta. Interferencias estáticas en la mayoría de los canales cuando la encendió le recordaron que estaban en mitad de ninguna parte. Sólo una estación entró claramente. Una lenta y apasionada canción de amor llenó la habitación.

Fue a apagarla, pero Naruto extendió la mano y la detuvo; grandes y calientes dedos se cerraron alrededor de su muñeca.

—Déjala —dijo, con una nota ronca en la voz.

Hinata miró fijamente la mano. Tan grande, y aún así delicada. Tan capaz de inflingir heridas, aunque más probablemente de administrar ayuda. Esas manos la habían fascinado desde el principio. La fascinaban ahora.

Suspirando, echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro. Naruto estaba justo detrás de ella, tan cerca que podía sentir su caliente aliento contra el pelo, cosquilleando los cabellos que escapaban de su clip.

—Quiero bailar esta canción —murmuró, su profunda voz vibraba por su cuerpo—. Contigo, por favor —añadió cuando ella vaciló.

Hinata consintió, sin fuerza para hacer nada más con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y apretándola. Puso una mano sobre su hombro, la otra en su pecho. Su corazón latía regularmente bajo su palma; haciendo que el momento pareciera mucho más real.

Sus movimientos eran pequeños, apenas perceptibles, pero era el contacto físico que la música requería, colándose en su sangre, haciéndola sentir su seductor calor, los brazos de Narutoalrededor de ella hacían sentir a Hinata segura, protegida. Nunca antes había estado tan contenta de ser una mujer como lo estaba en ese momento.

Y nunca había entendido el significado de una canción más de lo que lo hacía entonces, en los brazos de Naruto, con una conmovedora emoción dentro de su corazón, una nueva y floreciente sensación que la asustaba.

—¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien así? —murmuró él, refiriéndose a la romántica letra mientras bajaba la vista hacia ella con sus ojos de un azul intenso, penetrantes e intensos—. Como si fueras a ser consumida por él, ninguna palabra capaz de describir cómo te hace sentir esa persona por dentro.

La manera en que habló, tan sincera, hizo que Hinata anhelara esa clase de amor, la clase que había estado esperando toda su vida.

—No... Nunca.

—Y tu novio, ¿qué? ¿No lo amas?

Hinata lo miró fijamente, confundida.

—¿Qué novio?

—Cuando nos conocimos, me dijiste... ¿Cómo lo dijiste? Oh, sí. Me dijiste que me guardase las zarpas para mí mismo. Que estabas "pillada"

Hinata gimió para sus adentros, recordando la conveniente pero completamente falsa observación. Titubeó buscando una respuesta.

—Bien, yo...

—Me mentiste, ¿verdad?

—¿Mentir? —Sakura siempre había dicho que era una mala mentirosa, y la mirada de los ojos de Narutodecía que él también podía ver a través de ella—. De acuerdo —confesó con un suspiro—. Mentí.

La honró con una bonita media sonrisa.

—No tenías que hacer eso, sabes que no hubiera intentado nada si eso era lo que te tenía preocupada.

Hinata apartó la mirada, recordando también demasiado claramente la observación de Naruto acerca de la posibilidad de que ocurriera algo entre ellos dos.

_No tengo ninguna intención de hacer el amor contigo._

¿Aún se sentía él así?

—La canción ha terminado —murmuró él, las palabras sonaron conmovedoras a los oídos de Hinata, como si él estuviera diciéndole que había acabado algo más que la canción.

La soltó y la alejó, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. Distanciándose como siempre hacía. Cada vez su deserción dolía un poco más.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Hinata suavemente

—Y yo, ¿qué?

—¿Has amado así a alguien?

Durante un largo momento, la miró como si quisiera memorizar su cara. Entonces se dio la vuelta y anduvo hacia la ventana, posando una mano contra el alfeizar, una solitaria palabra rompió la completa calma en la que habían caído.

—Sí.

Hinata no había esperado que su respuesta fuera como un golpe. Sin embargo, saber que había amado a alguien con toda su alma y corazón desgarró un pedazo de ella.

Vamos, se dijo a sí misma, vete antes de que tu corazón esté involucrado.

Demasiado tarde, susurró su corazón. Demasiado tarde.

1 En inglés Fine: que significa, tanto bien, bueno, como multa.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: ni la historia ni los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Melanie George**

**Esta historia es una adaptación del libro "Juego de Seducción " de Melanie George, espero que les guste y que la disfruten.**

CAPÍTULO 17

El sobre estaba apoyado sobre la almohada.

Hinata reconoció inmediatamente la escritura elegante y fuerte.

Naruto.

Con manos temblorosas, recogió el sobre color crema, su corazón comenzó a palpitar, queriendo saber y no saber al mismo tiempo.

Lo abriría.

Vaciló, y luego le dio vuelta, la solapa había sido sellada con cera roja, con la impresión de la insignia de la familia Namikaze

Suspiró, rompió el sello y despacio sacó la invitación que se hallaba dentro.

_Lord Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, quinto Conde de Braden, ruega la compañía de Hinata Hyuga para cenar, esta tarde a las siete._

El profesor la invitaba a cenar. No podía creerlo. Era un gesto poco habitual en él, y sin embargo, después del baile, y de las palabras que había dicho, no era tan difícil de imaginar.

Algo intangible e inherente a la dulzura de Naruto se abría camino en ella, decidió averiguar qué había más allá de la superficie, qué había cambiado.

¿Podría haber sido aquella mujer a la había amado, a quién puede que todavía quisiera, la que le había hecho daño? ¿No lo había amado ella a cambio? ¿Era el tipo de hombre que daba su corazón sólo una vez? ¿Era esto por lo que él se escapaba de ella siempre que se acercaba o sondeaba con detenimiento?

Apartó la vista de la nota, diciéndose que lo mejor sería rehusar la invitación aún sabiendo que no lo haría. Quería cenar con Naruto. Ellos dos solos.

Esta noche sabría qué demonios atormentaban al profesor…

Naruto paseaba a lo largo del cuarto, oyendo cada tictac del reloj de la chimenea, moviéndose nervioso como cuando era joven y había recibido su primer premio de Sexualidad Humana en el campo científico. Lo habían etiquetado como un experto, pero nunca lo había sido. Sólo Dios sabía que no lo era en aquel momento.

Aún se sentía sorprendido por lo nervioso que se había puesto al invitar a Hinata a cenar. Nunca había invitado a cenar a ninguna mujer. Ni siquiera a Lady Shion.

Naruto frunció el ceño. Shion. La había relegado a un rincón de su mente ya que al entrar Hinata en su vida, se permitió el lujo de olvidarla temporalmente, dejando de lado el deber que se había impuesto. La revelación de esa mañana lo hizo comprender que los sentimientos hacia Hinata podrían acarrear consecuencias desastrosas para ambos.

Había permanecido en la ventana de su oficina durante mucho tiempo después de que Hinata se hubiera marchado, pensando en Shion, sabiendo que estaría trabajando en alguna obra benéfica o asistiendo a algún evento social. Naruto se sentía culpable por haberle dado tan poco de su tiempo. Aún cuando sabía que Shion siempre lo había entendido.

La jovencita se había convertido en una mujer hermosa. Pero lo que era más importante, era hermosa por dentro, una mujer de la que cualquier hombre se sentiría orgulloso. Se merecía un marido cariñoso. ¿Podría él ser aquel marido? ¿Alguna vez sentiría algo más que afecto fraternal hacia ella?

Había observado el modo en que los hombres la miraban y coqueteaban con ella, notó cómo ella había florecido bajo su cuidado. La había protegido siempre, y nunca se había enfadado por las atenciones que le brindaban, no como la cólera que había sentido al ver bailando juntos a Hinata y Sasuke.

Naruto se consideraba a sí mismo un hombre no violento, pero había querido poner el puño en la cara de su amigo Sasuke hasta que se le separara la cabeza de la espalda y luego lanzar a Hinata sobre su hombro como un... troglodita neolítico.

Hasta ese exacto momento si él hubiera imaginado esa escena, se habría reído de ello, pero ahora todo estaba fuera de su comprensión. Agradecía el haber recobrado sus sentidos y reconquistado un mínimo de salud mental.

No podía permitir que sus emociones gobernaran su cerebro, borraran años de tradición y de deber impuesto. Había jurado esforzarse por hacer feliz a Shion. Y aquella promesa era la que había introducido a la incontenible Hinata en su vida.

Cada día se repetía que tenía que hablar con Hinata acerca de Shion, y esto hacía que cada vez fuera más difícil hacerlo. Al principio, se había convencido que no era pertinente que Hinata supiera de Shion, que ella era parte de su vida íntima y por lo tanto de su privacidad. Y lo seguía diciendo para poder creer sus propias excusas.

Esta noche le diría la verdad a Hinata.

Esta noche terminaría con esa fascinación extraña que sentía por ella.

El reloj de la chimenea dio las siete campanadas, alertando a Naruto de que la hora había llegado

Suspirando, comprobó su aspecto en el espejo por centésima vez. Tenía puesto su nuevo traje azul marino. Hinata había dicho que el color combinaba con sus ojos. Pero esto no significaba que lo hubiera hecho a propósito para que jugara a su favor o que esperara que su mirada lo acariciara del modo en que lo había hecho esa mañana, hasta que ella le había preguntado si él alguna vez había estado enamorado.

Había pensado en mentir y decirle que no, pero dudó tener la capacidad para hacerlo mirándole a la cara. Cuando vio sus ojos, quiso que ella conociera la verdad.

Un ruido hizo que enfocara su mirada sobre el reloj. Casi eran las siete y cinco minutos.

¡Maldición, llegaba tarde!

Rápidamente, cruzó el recinto y el largo pasillo que llevaba al cuarto de Hinata. Nervioso otra vez, se ajustó la chaqueta, se pasó los dedos por el cabello, y luego levantó la mano para llamar a la puerta. Ésta se abrió antes que sus nudillos hubieran tocado la madera.

Y allí, enmarcada en la entrada, estaba Hinata. Pero no la Hinata que él conocía, llevando sus vaqueros descoloridos y camisetas, con su sedoso cabello negro azulado recogido en una cola de caballo.

No, a esta Hinata nunca la había visto antes, enfundada en un pequeño vestido negro de tirantes casi invisibles, luciendo hombros hermosos, brazos bien torneados, y la piel marfil cremosa, impecable. Cubriendo sus delgadas piernas con medias negras, y zapatos de ante negro embelleciendo sus pequeños pies.

Su cabello lucía suelto sobre sus hombros, delineando su esbelto y flexible cuello, la suave mandíbula, y los altos pómulos.

La luz de la lámpara teñía su cabello con vetas doradas. Naruto deseaba tomar las guedejas de seda y sentir la frescura en sus dedos.

Parecía plenamente deliciosa y completamente fuera de su alcance.

—Hola —murmuró, su voz ronca despertó algo primitivo dentro de él, algo que lo hizo susceptible a las demandas de una cierta parte de su anatomía. Naruto finalmente entendía la teoría tras la proverbial "otra cabeza", y de cómo el deseo podía usurpar el funcionamiento normal del cerebro. Por el momento llamarlo apéndice le pareció sumamente adecuado.

Buscaba las palabras adecuadas, pero hablar le resultaba de repente muy difícil. Hinata no pareció notar su carencia de respuesta, ni como su mirada la acariciaba, pareciendo tomar en cuenta cada detalle.

Cuando sus ojos finalmente se encontraron, ella sonrió.

—Estás muy guapo.

Naruto deseó sentir un puñetazo contra el estómago para recomponerse de su estupor.

—Cómo tú. Ah, quiero decir, que estás muy hermosa.

Un leve rubor coloreó sus mejillas.

—Gracias. Creo que debería estar agradecida a Sakura que me hizo comprar algunos trajes nuevos antes de que viniéramos. Dijo que rehusaba viajar con alguien que pareciera un deshecho de la moda.

Al oírla, Naruto frunció el ceño.

—Me gusta el modo en que vistes. —Y era lo que pensaba. Verdaderamente Hinata lucía magnífica en aquel momento, descubrió que le gustaba mucho, tanto así como con sus vaqueros gastados y las camisetas grandes. Podría estar ataviada con una bolsa de basura plástica y probablemente le gustaría también.

—Debo confesar que me siento algo incómoda —confió ella—. No estoy acostumbrada a llevar esta ropa.

Naruto entendió a lo que se refería. Él se sentía expuesto sin su ropa habitual, como una almeja sin su cáscara. Su honesta declaración hizo que disminuyera su incomodidad y comenzara a relajarse. Hinata tenía un modo de ser que lo hacía sentirse a gusto. Esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella.

Él le ofreció su brazo.

—¿Vamos?

Hinata asintió y apoyó su mano en el brazo.

—¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó cuando se dirigieron en dirección opuesta al comedor.

—Ya verás.

Narutola guió hacia abajo por una serie de corredores hasta que ella pensó que estaban en un callejón sin salida. Podía sentir la confusión de Hinata, pero quiso mantener la sorpresa. Aunque no estaba bastante seguro de por qué.

Liberó su brazo, y la colocó frente a él.

Ella frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Qué es... ?

—Ya verás —repitió él, levantando su mano hacia el candelabro de la pared... bajándolo.

Un ruido como de un leve rasguño se oyó cuando el candelabro se giró en la pared levemente hacia adelante, revelando un panel oculto en lo que parecía ser una sólida pared de ladrillos.

Hinata parpadeó, claramente aturdida. Entonces giró en su dirección los excitados ojos color avellana.

—Es...

—¿Un pasaje oculto? —terminó por ella—. Sí, lo es.

Ella avanzó y metió la cabeza dentro del corredor, sus ojos se iluminaron con la misma clase de admiración que él sentía; la promesa de desenterrar secretos era un señuelo demasiado fuerte para no hacerle caso.

Había usado el pasadizo a menudo cuando era un muchacho, desapareciendo entre las piedras mohosas como si estuviera entrando en otro reino, donde se confundía con los demás, como alguien que pertenecía a ese lugar.

No había permitido que nadie tuviera acceso a este lugar. Pero por la tarde, cuando se puso a pensar, supo que quería compartirlo con Hinata.

—¿Dónde va? —preguntó ella, su voz haciendo eco en la escalera.

—A las almenas. El castillo data de mucho tiempo, más de lo que la mayoría de la gente cree. Una vez fue una fortaleza normanda de significativa importancia. Los caballeros montaban guardia en cada una de las cuatro torres y los hombres eran colocados estratégicamente a lo largo de la pared para defender su hogar, incluso si esto implicaba morir. La leyenda cuenta que el Rey Arturo se refugió aquí dentro poco antes de su última batalla con Mordred.

—¿El Rey Arturo? —Con algo semejante a una reverencia, ella puso una mano sobre la pared—. Qué días debieron haber sido aquellos, cuando la gente se reunía por una causa, creyendo en ello tan profundamente que la defendían a toda costa.

Había una expresión lejana en su rostro y Naruto se preguntó si estaría añorando los días de los caballeros galantes que habían luchado por su hogar, su honor... el amor de una mujer.

Un extraño deseo de mostrarle que aquellas cosas todavía existían lo removió profundamente, una necesidad de demostrarle por una vez que esta poderosa fortaleza todavía conservaba aquel poder especial, un poder que trascendía en el tiempo...

Ella le había permitido ver a través de sus ojos, recordar por qué una vez le había gustado esta casa, un amor que databa de muchos años. Ese desliz imaginativo y orgulloso de la muchacha le hizo recordar su magia.

Naruto luchó contra el impulso de abrazarla y que ella pusiera sus manos sobre él en lugar de la pared.

—¿Vamos?

Ella asintió y luego miró el pasadizo.

—Está oscuro.

Él se le aproximó, dejando sólo un dedo de espacio entre ellos.

—¿Tienes miedo a la oscuridad?

Ella se dio la vuelta y lo miró.

—No contigo dirigiéndome —murmuró, mirándole fijamente los labios. Aquella mirada avivó su apetito que parecía intensificarse con cada encuentro…

Naruto supo entonces que había tomado la decisión correcta al traerla aquí.

—No tengas miedo. Tengo algo que facilitará nuestro camino. —Retiró con ligereza del bolsillo de su chaqueta un encendedor de plata labrado, la llama parpadeante iluminaba una larga escalera que conducía hacia arriba—. Después de ti.

La escalera era demasiado estrecha para que pudieran bajar los dos juntos, así que Naruto se vio forzado a andar detrás de Hinata, atormentado por el seductor balanceo de las caderas, recordando sus manos rodeando la pequeña cintura, y lo firme que era su carne, pensando en lo liviana que se sentiría encima de él, sus pechos presionando contra su pecho, sus labios, calientes y mojados, moviéndose sobre los suyos...

Naruto estaba tan imbuido en las imágenes que apenas registró el jadeo de Hinata cuando llegaron a lo alto de la escalera y desembocaron en las almenas.

—Nunca he visto nada igual. ¡La vista es magnífica!

—Sí —murmuró—, la vista es bastante impresionante.

Su mirada acarició el perfil de Hinata.

Ella se acercó al alto muro que protegía la almena y puso sus manos sobre la cima. El sol caía detrás del horizonte, iluminando el cielo en una franja de vivo carmesí y oro.

Debajo de ellos, el Río Crennen serpenteaba por el camino, pareciéndo fuego fundido cuando los rayos de la tarde se reflejaban en su vidriosa superficie. El aire estaba todavía sorprendentemente templado, y con un insinuante perfume a jazmines que florecen con la noche...

Hinata cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

—Si este fuera mi hogar, trabajaría directamente aquí, entonces podría ver estas hermosas puestas de sol día tras día.

Naruto tuvo que sofocar el impulso de decirle que le construiría una oficina justo aquí entonces podría mirar aquellas puestas de sol y él podría mirarla a ella. Día tras día.

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos, maldiciéndose por su falta de control. No estaba seguro qué le ocurría cuando estaba con Hinata, por qué olvidaba lo que tenía que hacer, lo que debía hacer. El sentimiento se hacía más fuerte cada día.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó.

Despacio, ella abrió sus ojos y sonrió.

—Estoy famélica.

—Bueno. Espero que disfrutes lo que el cocinero ha preparado. —Señaló con la cabeza un punto detrás de ella.

Sorprendida, Hinata giró, insegura ante la expectativa. Al costado había una mesa redonda y dos sillas. Había estado tan concentrada que lo había omitido completamente.

La mesa estaba arreglada maravillosamente con un mantel de lino adamascado. Las servilletas a juego, arregladas como cisnes, posadas sobre el centro de la fina porcelana. Colocados al lado de los platos, había tenedores y cucharas bañados en oro.

Las copas de vino de cristal embellecían el frente de los platos, y una serie de carros rodantes traían abundantes bandejas de plata con altas y abovedadas tapas.

En medio de la mesa había dos altas velas blancas en recipientes de plata rodeados por globos de cristal que reflejaban los rayos dorados del sol que caía.

Se giró para alzar la vista hacia él.

—Es encantador. Gracias.

Naruto asintió, no fue capaz de mirarla. No quiso ver la suave expresión de sus ojos. Esto casi había sido varias veces su perdición. En lugar de ello, abrió el encendedor y encendió las dos velas. Entonces le retiró la silla a Hinata.

Ella se sentó, y él se mantuvo de pie, paralizado, mirando fijamente la cremosa suavidad de su cuello y hombros, sintiendo el impulso de presionar sus labios contra el pulso que revoloteaba en la base de su garganta. Bruscamente, se alejaó y se encaminó hacia su propia silla.

—¿Qué tenemos? —preguntó ella.

Naruto le sonrió. En poco tiempo había descubierto los alimentos que le gustaban a Hinata y los que le producían aversión, sardinas y aceitunas encabezaban su lista de aversión. También había descubierto algo sobre sí mismo.

Que disfrutaba de las sorpresas.

Levantando la tapa de la primera bandeja observó su cara. Parpadeó y luego sonrió, el placer bailaba en sus ojos al mirarlo.

—¿Hamburguesas?

—No cualquier hamburguesa. Whoppers1.

— ¿Dónde consiguió estas Whoppers?

—Envié a Sarutobi a Londres por ellas.

Hinata lo miró boquiabierta.

— ¿Le envió camino a Londres para conseguir Whoppers?

Naruto asintió, tratando de discernir si ella estaba contenta o pensaba que él había perdido el juicio.

— ¿No te gustan?

—Sí, desde luego, pero…

Que lo condenaran por su estupidez. Ella pensaría que era un idiota.

—Lo siento. Me equivoqué. —Volvió a colocar la tapa—. Pediré al cocinero que nos consiga alguna otra cosa.

Comenzó a levantarse, pero ella extendió su mano y tomó la de él.

—No lo hagas —dijo suavemente—. Creo que es maravilloso.

¿Trataba ella de salvar su orgullo?

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí. Solamente estaba sorprendida. Esto es todo. ¿Cómo sabías que me gustaban las Whoppers?

—Te oí por casualidad diciéndole a Sakura que darías tu brazo derecho por una de ellas con ración extra de pepinillos. Al parecer no estás demasiado impresionada con la comida que se sirve aquí.

Hinata le concedió una sonrisa apologética.

—No es eso. Lo que pasa es que yo...

Él levantó una mano.

—No son necesarias las explicaciones mientras la disfrutes.

—Lo hago —murmuró, mirando tan desgarradoramente el hermoso y suave resplandor de la luz de la vela, que Naruto sintió que algo se abría dentro de su pecho, protección, posesividad, todo combinado en un intenso dolor que quemaba por dentro.

—La sorpresa no ha terminado aún. —Levantó la tapa de otra bandeja—. ¿No pensarás que olvidaría las súper patatas fritas, verdad?

—¡Eres increíble!

Él sonrió, revelando su obvia alegría.

—No puedo hacer nada con eso. Estoy maldecido por la perfección.

Ella inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, causándole un efecto devastador con el centelleo de sus ojos color avellana.

—Si no te conociera creería que estás bromeando conmigo, profesor.

—Parece que poseo un mínimo de humor después de todo. —Añadió solemnemente—. Tengo que agradecértelo a ti.

—¿A mí? ¿Qué hice?

—Me hiciste ver que hay más cosas en la vida aparte la ciencia. —Sacó la botella helada de la hielera y vertió el líquido en su copa. Entonces sosteniéndola, dijo suavemente—: Que la vida te brinde todo lo que desee, Señorita Hyuga.

Hinata sintió algo intenso e inesperado cuando levantó su copa y brindó con Naruto sobre la llama de la vela.

—Te deseo lo mismo para, profesor. —Posó sus labios sobre la copa y tomó un sorbo de bebida—. Oh... eres malvado —sonrió—. ¡Esto no es vino!

Naruto aparentó ser tan malo en aquel momento como acababa de acusarlo.

—No. Es Pepsi. La elegida de la nueva generación, según me he enterado. —Entonces, ¡le hizo un guiño! ¡Un guiño!—. A propósito, no olvides el postre. —Levantó la tapa de la tercera y última bandeja—. Una porción de pastel de manzana para cada uno. —Escogió uno y lo estudió—. Bastante inventiva para poder ponerlos a presión en esta caja. —Se encogió e inclinó para juguetear con algo que estaba sobre el anaquel inferior del carrito.

Hinata se enderezó en la silla, tratando de observar lo que hacía. Cuando él alzó la mirada y la descubrió, arqueó una ceja. Sonrió avergonzada, y él sonrió, un cálido estremecimiento la recorrió de los pies a la cabeza.

Finalmente dignándose a terminar con la curiosidad de ella, levantó lo que había estado ocultando. El estéreo portátil de Sasuke.

—No habrás pensado que olvidaría la música, ¿verdad?

—¿Yo? Desde luego que no.

—De algún modo esta canción parecía la adecuada.

Presionó el botón de inicio, y Hinata esperó oír los conciertos de Bach favoritos de Naruto .

En cambio, escuchó la voz rockera de Steve Tyler de Aerosmith cantando. _"Ella me dijo ve por aquí, habla así..."_

Hinata lo miró fijamente durante un segundo, parpadeó, y luego se derrumbó en un ataque de risa cuando comprendió la razón de escoger esta particular melodía.

Después de que cualquier tensión que pudiera haber existido entre ellos se esfumara, el tiempo voló. Naruto más abierto de lo que alguna vez había estado, y yendo más lejos de lo que era su trabajo, le habló de las payasadas que él y Sasuke habían hecho en la universidad.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado que Naruto tuviera una pequeña veta salvaje o que hubiera participado en el robo de los pantalones favoritos del rector y de colgarlo del aparejo durante la regata anual entre Oxford y Cambridge.

Aún con todo su candor, había dos asuntos de los que él se mantuvo alejado. Sus padres y su niñez. Su reticencia sólo la volvió más interesada en averiguar sobre ambos.

Con el gemido de alguien que se había excedido, Hinata se inclinó hacia atrás en la silla, doblando los brazos sobre la mitad de su cuerpo cuando la Whopper, las patatas fritas extra grandes, y el pastel de manzanas colisionaron en su estómago.

—Parezco la carroza del pavo en el desfile del Día de Acción de Gracias de Macy's.

—Ciertamente no lo pareces—murmuró Naruto, su mirada acariciándola.

Sus palabras la calentaron y confirmaron lo que Hinata siempre había pensado, que Narutoposeía un encanto oculto. Casi lamentaba que lo tuviera. Eso le hacía mucho más difícil pensar correctamente. Y tenía que hacerlo. No podía permitir perderse en sus ojos, en la curva de su hoyuelo, o en el camino que la suave brisa reflejaba en su pelo.

—Me gustaría saber más sobre tus padres —dijo, consciente de que su petición se salía de su ámbito. Habría querido ser más sutil, y ante su lánguida mirada, prefirió no haber tocado un tema tan delicado.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —Sus palabras lo habían alejado, y su manera antes despreocupada había cambiado a una expresión cautelosa.

Hinata se encogió.

—No sé. Quizás averiguar qué sientes por ellos. ¿Los echas de menos?

—Eran mis padres —contestó enigmáticamente, lo que le demostró que no tenía la intención de ponérselo fácil. El tema claramente lo había incomodado. ¿Por qué?—. Ellos tenían sus vidas. Yo tenía la mía.

—Parece bastante triste.

—Quizás para alguien que no entiende el modo de vida británico.

—¿Cuál es exactamente el modo de vida británico?

Su mirada se fijó en el cielo nocturno tachonado de estrellas.

—Toma un cierto camino y nunca te desvíes del rumbo.

—Esto no es el siglo diecinueve, profesor. Lo que dices parece na escena sacada directamente de Charles Dickens.

Su mirada bajó para encontrarse con la suya.

—Algunas cosas no cambian, Señorita Hyuga. —¿Qué quería decir él con esto? ¿Y por qué no confiaba en ella contestándole la verdad?—. Mi tía una vez me dijo que no podemos escapar de nuestro destino. Que éste nos escoge. Y que eludirlo puede ser tan difícil como esquivar gotas de lluvias.

Hinata casi le preguntó qué ocultaba, pero calculó que todo lo que lograría sería que dejara de hablar completamente. En cambio, alargó la mano a través de la mesa y la colocó sobre la de él.

—Siempre creí que al menos existen dos caminos que se nos abren y que nos dan la opción de qué sendero tomar. A veces tomamos la opción incorrecta y transitamos el camino equivocado.

—¿Y alguna vez has elegido tú el camino incorrecto? —preguntó él, extendiendo sus dedos y entrelazándolos con los suyos, haciendo lentos círculos en su palma con el pulgar. Hinata pensó que él no sabía lo que hacía, y ella no tenía la intención de decírselo.

—Tengo algunos remordimientos —contestó. Los cuales no se habían marchado aún después de todos estos años—. Pero tenemos que continuar porque hacerlo de otra manera sería como admitir la derrota.

Él asintió, mirando fijamente dentro de su copa, pensativo y distante.

—¿Qué lamentas, profesor?

Durante un largo momento permaneció callado, y pensó que había sobrepasado la línea que él había trazado, la que no había permitido cruzar a nadie.

Entonces habló, permitiéndole vislumbrar una parte de él que dudaba que muchas personas conocieran.

—Durante meses después de la muerte de mis padres, me molestaron las pesadillas, las visiones del humo abarcando la cabina como un veneno negro, el avión rompiéndose a pedazos. Me pregunté si mis padres habían muerto enseguida o si habían vivido el suficiente tiempo para saber que las esperanzas y sueños que abrigaban estaban más allá de su alcance. No habíamos sido íntimos, pero no quería pensar que habían sufrido.

Hinata sufrió por él, entendiendo su dolor. No tenía palabras mágicas para aliviar su lucha, sólo las que se había dicho durante años para aliviar la propia.

—No puedes permitirte vivir con eso para siempre. Tienes que dejar ir al pasado y liberarte de la carga.

El pulgar seguía en su palma.

—Liberarme —dijo él, con un matiz burlón en su voz—. Qué interesante elección de palabras. —Alzó la vista hacia ella, y entonces confesó—. ¿Sabes que siempre tuve miedo a volar?

—Eso no es para avergonzarse. Mucha gente tiene miedo a volar.

No pareció oírla.

—Mis padres pensaron que mi miedo era un signo de debilidad, y Dios no permita a un Namikaze ser débil. Solía temer venir a casa de la escuela durante las vacaciones de verano. Poseíamos un pequeño chalet en el sur de Francia, y aún cuando podíamos tomar el tren o un barco, mi padre, en cambio, fletaba un avión. ¿No es irónico que mis padres murieran en un accidente de aviación? —Dejó caer su mano entonces y se levantó de la silla, moviéndose hacia la pared y mirando fijamente hacia fuera en la noche.

Hinata se dijo que debía dejarlo solo, pero no pudo. Se puso de pie al lado de él, buscando las palabras exactas para aliviar su angustia. Pero a veces no había palabras. A veces no había nada más que un silencio enorme.

—No quiero ni necesito tu compasión —le dijo él, como si estuviera obligada a ello.

—No te compadezco.

—Antes de que comiences a atribuirme admirables cualidades, creo que deberías saber que no soy un hombre admirable.

—Te subestimas.

—Soy un científico, Señorita Hyuga. Trato de nunca subestimar nada, menos aún a mí mismo. Habiendo dicho esto, creo que es momento de ir al punto de por qué le pedí cenar conmigo esta noche.

Su observación hizo comprender a Hinata lo tonta que había sido en pensar que aquella cena significaría algo decisivo entre ella y Naruto, que él había reconocido que había algo entre ellos. Estaba escrito, buscaba el significado donde no había ninguno.

—Dime —dijo en voz baja.

—Creo que nuestro mayor interés es el de concluir rápido nuestra investigación... de modo que puedas irte a casa.

Hinata sabía que su partida era inevitable, pero ¿por qué no estaba preparada para ello? Quizás porque se había permitido relegar el por qué estaba allí, olvidando que entre ella y Naruto habían negocios y nada más.

—Quieres irte a casa, ¿no? —preguntó él, un parpadeo de incertidumbre y quizás de aflicción cruzó su cara. La expresión pasó tan rápido que Hinata se preguntó si no lo habría imaginado.

—Desde luego que quiero irme a casa. —Pero sus palabras carecieron de convicción—. No hay nada que me retenga aquí... ¿cierto?

La fragancia del jazmín que florecía con la noche sopló como suave brisa, cubriéndolos en su oscura belleza, grabando el momento en el tiempo, agridulce y tirano, cuando él murmuró:

—No... nada en absoluto.

—¿Quién ha muerto?

La cabeza de Hinata se giró bruscamente, mirando a través de la oscuridad para ver a Sakura, enfundada en su pijama de seda, enmarcada en el umbral de la entrada que separaba sus dormitorios.

Hinata estudió sus rasgos, no queriendo que Sakura supiera que había estado llorando.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Habló en un susurro para impedir que se despertara su hermana que dormía sobre un catre en la esquina del cuarto.

—No estoy cansada —contestó Sakura con un encogimiento, entrando para sentarse al lado de Hinata sobre la cama—. ¿Qué pasó con Naruto esta noche?

—No pasó nada —mintió, sin humor para hablar de los acontecimientos de la tarde, no cuando estaban tan frescos, las palabras todavía sonaban en sus oídos—. Cenamos. Eso es todo.

Sakura receló.

—Un hombre que se toma tantas molestias como Naruto esta noche lo hace por una razón.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no preguntar a Naruto en lugar de interrogarme a mí? —Hinata inmediatamente lamentó su tono hosco. Suspiró pensadamente—. Tuvimos una encantadora cena de negocios. ¿Satisfecha?

—¡Um!, una cena de negocios. ¿Y había cebolla en la comida?

—No. ¿Por qué?

—Porque tus ojos están rojos. Supongo que no hubieras llorado, no por una cena de negocios.

Hinata pensó en negar la exacta evaluación de Sakura respecto de la situación. Pero, ¿de qué serviría? Nunca convencería a Sakura de que no había estado llorando... como una niña.

¿Cómo había llegado a esto? Durante años, Hinata se había dicho que nunca sería una de aquellas mujeres tontas, llorosas que se enamoraban de un hombre que no les correspondía. No había sabido hasta esta noche cuán profundos eran aquellos sentimientos. Se preguntaba cuándo había pasado, cómo la emoción la había inundado sin advertirla.

Recordó el tiempo en que se había preguntado qué podría pasar si ella dejaba a Naruto que investigara algo más. Se había mofado, jurando que no pasaría, que nunca sentiría nada por Naruto . ¿Tanto se había equivocado?

—Estás enamorada de él, ¿verdad?

Las palabras de Sakura interrumpieron sus reflexiones.

—¿Qué?

—Amas a Naruto .

—¡En absoluto! ¡No seas ridícula!

—No creo que yo sea ridícula. Creo que lo amas. Y es más, pienso que él te ama.

Hinata abandonó la cama como un resorte.

—No lo amo. —Sentía algo por él, seguro. Pero no amor. No por el profesor—. Y definitivamente, él no me ama a mí.

Sakura se apoyó en el dorso de su mano.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Cómo llamas a que un hombre comparta contigo su investigación privada, la investigación que no ha compartido con nadie?

—No debería haberte hablado sobre la carpeta.

—Quizás no. —Sakura se encogió—. Pero lo hiciste. Y ahora tengo curiosidad en cuanto a por qué te alteras tanto por ello.

—¡Porque estás tergiversando las cosas! —contestó Hinata en un susurro vehemente, no queriendo despertar a su hermana.

—A propósito, ¿qué hiciste con aquella carpeta?

—La dejé sobre la mesa, en la oficina de Naruto . ¿Por qué?

—¿Eso fue antes o después de que la leyeras?

—¿Importa eso?

—¿No la leíste, verdad?

Hinata miró airadamente a su amiga, y luego su enojo se fue desinflando como si se escapara despacio por un agujero.

—No. No la leí.

—¿Podría deberse a lo que Ino te pidió que hicieras?

Hinata se dejó caer en la silla que estaba junto a la puerta.

—Te dije que no lo haría, ¿recuerdas? No me preocupa el dinero o la supuesta fama. No invado la vida privada de alguien por una historia.

—¡Qué noble! ¿Pero quieres saber por qué pienso que no la leíste?

—No. Pero estoy segura de que me lo vas a decir de todos modos.

Sakura exhibió una sonrisa.

—Eres una muchacha intuitiva. —Se inclinó hacia adelante y dijo—. Creo que no la leíste porque sentiste que si lo hacías, violarías la confianza de Naruto, que él te culparía por asociarte con ese tipo de cosas.

Hinata se maravilló de lo cerca de la verdad que había estado Sakura. Admitir que tenía razón sería como admitir que sentía por Narutomás de lo que debería.

—Lo aplacé porque no estaba interesada en leerla. Es tan simple como eso. Ahora, si no te importa, estoy cansada y me gustaría acostarme.

—Yo también estaría cansada si pasara todo mi tiempo luchando en una batalla perdida.

Hinata le lanzó a Sakura una mirada de advertencia.

Sakura levantó una mano.

—Bien. Veo que estás siendo obstinada, así que lo dejaré pasar hasta mañana. Pero no pienses que me olvidaré.

—Desde luego que no —refunfuñó Hinata en voz baja.

—Dulces sueños —dijo Sakura con una sonrisa traviesa, tarareando, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta contigua.

Sólo después de que la puerta se cerrara el cerebro de Hinata registró la melodía que su amiga Sakura había estado tarareando.

"_Aquí Viene la Novia"._

1 Whopper es una hamburguesa comercializada por la cadena de restaurantes de comida rápìda Buger King.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: ni la historia ni los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Melanie George**

**Esta historia es una adaptación del libro "Juego de Seducción " de Melanie George, espero que les guste y que la disfruten.**

- hola gente espero que no haya sido mucho la demora! Les agradezco mucho sus comentarios. Son la motivación del día a día para escribir, eserio me hace muy feliz que les guste la historia así que por favor no dejen de leerla y dejar sus comentarios… ah por cierto y antes q se me olvide quiero mandar un agradecimiento especial a **hinalove-san**, por motivaeme y honrarme con una amistad aunque imprevista muy grata... yo también te aprecio mucho a ti y a todas la personas tanto autores como lectores del foro, eres una gran persona que definitivamente me motivo a subir mas pronto la conti! gracias a ti y a todas las personas que leen el fic!

**CAPÍTULO 18**

Naruto se sentía como si estuviera en el fondo de una pila de cincuenta coches. Miraba fijamente por la ventana de su oficina, siguiendo los pasos de Hinata a cada momento, mientras daba su paseo por el jardín, como hacía todas las mañanas.

Y cada mañana se situaba en la ventana, para mirarla, sin permitir que lo viera, ocultándose detrás de una pared autoimpuesta, condenado a pasar su vida mirando hacia afuera, limitado a las restricciones de su nacimiento.

Se atormentaba. Lo sabía, pero no podía parar. Se había convertido en una especie de hombre poseído, aprendiéndose de memoria detalles insignificantes; Hinata inclinándose para oler una rosa y rozar con la yema del dedo la suavidad de sus pétalos; en ese instante, haciéndolo morir un poco más por dentro, deseando que le tocara de la misma forma, anhelando poder sentir sus dulces caricias otra vez.

Durante tres largos días, había intentado sacudirse el dolor extenuante que le invadía el cuerpo por entero.

Tres días desde la noche que estuvo con Hinata en las almenas y le había mentido haciéndola creer que deseaba que se marchara.

Tres días en que había tenido que vivir con su cercanía, la insinuación de su suave perfume perturbando su olfato, la manera que seductoramente movía los labios al hablar o la forma en que oscilaban sus caderas al caminar.

Tres días de soportar el aire formal cuando le enseñaba nuevos movimientos de baile, o le hacía leer unas líneas de poesía, o mirarlo sin decir nada cuando se probó el primer par de lentes de contacto.

Tres días de comprender lo que significaba vivir en el infierno.

¿Desde cuándo iban las cosas tan mal? ¿Y por qué quería tan desesperadamente llenar aquel vacío?

—¿Qué pasa, muchacho? Pareces preocupado.

Naruto se estremeció de forma imperceptible al recordar que no se encontraba solo con sus pensamientos.

Se giró para enfrentar a la persona que le hablaba, reprendiéndose por olvidarse de su invitado, un hombre que, en muchos sentidos, había sido más padre para él que el verdadero.

Kakashi Hatake había sido su profesor de ciencias en sus días de estudiante solitario en Eton. Con frecuencia, Kakashi había sido su única compañía, su único amigo.

Aunque estuviera llegando a su septuagésimo año, con canas que le sobresalían en lo alto formando un copete de puas -lo que le hacía parecer a Albert Einstein- y un ojo que cubierto que le cubren los principios de cataratas, el hombre seguía siendo todavía listo como un coyote y tan activo como siempre Le había dicho más de una vez durante todos estos años que los austriacos estaban hechos de material de calidad. Eso, en efecto, resultaba ser cierto en su caso.

—Lo siento, Kakashi —dijo Naruto —. Tengo muchas cosas en mente en este momento.

Kakashi asintió. Sus ojos, aunque más viejos y fatigados, habían visto mucho y pasado por alto poco.

—¿Estás seguro que no te molesta que me quede unos días? Pasé por una posada encantadora por el camino de venida. Me imagino que tendrán una habitación para un pobre anciano.

—Tengo tantos habitaciones que no sé que hacer con ellas. —Y con el distanciamiento de Hinata, la casa parecía dos veces más grande—. Doy la bienvenida a tu compañía, y la oportunidad de ganarte al ajedrez. Tengo que salvar mi orgullo de la última derrota que me diste.

—Acepto tu oferta y tu desafío —respondió Kakashi.

Entonces dirigió a Naruto una mirada que éste conocía muy bien, una mirada que había hecho que muchos muchachos traviesos confesaran sus más oscuras fechorías.

—Así que dime, muchacho. ¿Qué te preocupa?

La pregunta sólo sorprendió a Naruto a medias. Nunca se habría esperado menos de Kakashi.

—¿Por qué piensas que algo me preocupa?

—Pude deducirlo por el tono de tu voz durante nuestra última conversación telefónica, y puedo verlo en tu semblante ahora mismo.

—¿La razón de tu visita imprevista es ésa? ¿Para ver si me he derrumbado?

—¿Acaso un maestro no puede visitar a su alumno favorito?

—Ex-alumno. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuve en la escuela.

—Ah, pero eso no significa que no haya más por aprender. Ahora, dile a tu viejo profesor en qué piensas. ¿Acaso es la investigación?

Naruto pensó en mentirle, pero Kakashi tenía una facilidad única para percibir los engaños, como en los días en que había pertenecido a sus clases, un chico que nació demasiado listo para su propio bien, viéndose con los ojos de los demás, sabiendo que nunca encajaría.

—No. No es la investigación.

Naruto casi deseó que fuese eso.

No podía sacar de su mente a Hinata. La forma en que le había mirado cuando le informó que quería terminar el proyecto, para que ella pudiera irse a casa, lo había lastimado de forma directa, hiriéndolo como nunca antes.

Se maldijo por bajar la guardia siquiera un segundo y permitir que ella se introdujera en su corazón, haciéndolo querer lo que nunca podría tener. Haciéndolo desear que doscientos años de tradición Namikaze nunca hubieran existido.

Una semana. Solamente una semana para que lo dejara y él pudiera arrodillarse ante Shion, y le prometiera su corazón para siempre. Siete malditos días para que Hinata saliera de su vida, odiándolo por lo que descubriría… Mientras tanto él se aborrecería con desesperación por ser un maldito cobarde y no poder decirle la verdad.

Una mano, marcada por la edad, reposó en el hombro de Naruto, consolándolo con un apretón sorprendentemente fuerte,

—¿Qué tienes muchacho? ¿Acaso es la joven encantadora que miras tan atentamente por la ventana?

Naruto se encogió y se alejó de Kakashi aliviado, temiendo dejarle ver a su mentor la perdición del hombre que alguna vez había llamado su estudiante más talentoso, quien creía tenía mucho que ofrecer, no sólo al mundo de la ciencia, sino a la vida. A Naruto le parecía que había ofrecido poco a ambos mundos.

—He cometido un terrible error —murmuró Naruto, su mirada vagó por los estantes interminables de libros; libros que cubrían cada asunto razonable en el campo de la sexualidad humana. Aunque todos ellos carecían de un elemento muy importante, un controversial elemento humano. El amor. El elemento que Hinata había usado para llenar aquel vacío en su educación.

—¿Qué error has cometido? No me puedo imaginar nada tan grave.

Naruto deslizó una mano a través de su cabello, formando una mueca cuando encaró a su amigo.

—Creo que estoy enamorado.

Los ojos del anciano se iluminaron.

—¡Vaya, eso es maravilloso! El amor es una cosa gloriosa muchacho. Si lo has encontrado, deberás sostenerlo con ambas manos.

Kakashi juntó sus pequeñas manos firmemente para enfatizar su visión.

Naruto se dejó caer en la silla de al lado y suspiró.

—No es tan simple —vaciló—. Me he enamorado de la mujer equivocada.

—Si la amas, ¿cómo puede ser la mujer equivocada?

—¡Porque no puedo casarme con ella!

Las palabras salieron de su boca de manera inconsciente, haciéndolo detenerse.

¿Deseaba casarse con Hinata? ¿Lo haría si fuese libre para vivir como quisiera? ¿Ella lo querría?

Sacudió su cabeza. ¿Realmente importaba la respuesta que pudiera darle? ¿O la suya? Tenía una responsabilidad que mantener, una tradición que honrar, el último deseo de sus padres que cumplir, y no podía lastimar a Shion dejándola en este momento. Su amistad significaba demasiado para él.

La frente arrugada de Kakashi se frunció con el pensamiento.

—¿Y por qué no puedes casarte con esta joven?

—Estoy comprometido con otra mujer.

—¿Comprometido con quién?

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—Mis padres. Mi nombre. Doscientos años ancestrales de tradición.

—Ah, la tradición. —Comentó Kakashi sentándose en el sofá—. Mi familia tenía muchas tradiciones, un estilo de vida al que nosotros nos apegamos vigorosamente. Pero todo eso cambió cuando nos encontramos presos en los campos de concentración, cautivos de los caprichos de los soldados, sin derechos propios. Aprendes a sobrevivir, a hacerte fuerte, viviendo para el día en que serás libre una vez más.

Kakashi o extrajo una pipa de madera antigua del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Naruto recordaba esa pipa muy bien. Cómo había consolado el olor del tabaco al joven chico que estaba lejos de casa, olvidado por sus padres.

Kakashi rellenó el tazón de la pipa, metódicamente como siempre. Naruto sonrió cuando vio lo que su mentor usaba para encender el tabaco: el encendedor de plata grabado que Naruto le había dado como regalo el día que se graduó en Eton, una reproducción exacta del que él mismo usaba, y que había utilizado para alumbrar su ascensión y la de Hinata a través del pasadizo secreto.

Kakashi resopló con satisfacción por un momento, con expresión lejana.

—La libertad. No te das cuenta de lo apreciada que es hasta que ya no la tienes. —Miró a Naruto por un momento mientras aspiraba su pipa—. ¿Sabes cuál fue la única cosa que juré que nunca le cedería a nadie al ser liberado de aquel campo?

—¿Qué?

—La satisfacción de tomar mis propias decisiones. Nunca voy a dejar que otra persona dicte mi vida. Y he vivido mucho tiempo creyendo en esta afirmación.

Naruto entendió lo que su amigo trataba de decirle, pero eso no cambiaba la situación.

—Ojalá las cosas fueran más simples, pero no puedo dejar mi deber de lado tan fácilmente.

Kakashi agitó desdeñoso la mano.

—¡Pssh! El inmundo deber. Siempre fuiste un joven cabeza dura, y para colmo testarudo.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

— No creo ser un cabeza dura.

—Cabeza dura y serio. Necesitas relajarte, muchacho. Experimentar nuevos horizontes. —Kakashi se inclinó sobre el brazo del sofá, sus ojos brillaron cuando señaló con un susurro conspirador—. Puedo haber alcanzado el ocaso de mi vida, pero existe todavía fuego en mi interior y brío. No me paso todo el tiempo contemplando recombinaciones de ADN y las maravillas del pulgar oponible, lo sabes.

Naruto sonrió, contento de que su viejo amigo hubiera ido a visitarlo. Kakashi le había revitalizado el espíritu. Pero más que eso, le había renovado la esperanza.

—Nadie puede decir que no eres inigualablemente único, Kakashi.

Kakashi asintió sabiamente e hizo un anillo de humo que le formó una aureola de santo alrededor de la cabeza en contradicción con el brillo malicioso de sus ojos.

—Gracias, muchacho. Hago lo que puedo. Te impartiré otro pedacito de la sabiduría que aprendí de un hombre culto y sabio llamado Forrest Gump. Dijo:_ "La vida es como una caja de chocolates. Nunca sabes lo que te va a tocar",_ he descubierto que pude ser muy cierto.

—Hmm —asintió Naruto —. Una analogía interesante.

—En efecto —aspiró Kakashi —. ¡Ah, pero no debo olvidar lo más importante! Algo que mis estudiantes me enseñaron y que me ha funcionado muy bien durante todos estos años, sobre todo cuando necesito olvidarme de mis preocupaciones.

—¿Y qué es? —respondió Naruto.

El rostro de Kakashi se trasformó en una máscara de formalismo, y le respondió:

—"_La vida es corta, así que diviértete al máximo"._

Naruto enarcó una ceja.

—Una idea interesante —murmuró, contemplando la definición de divertirse al máximo.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió de repente.

—Ay, perdón —se disculpó una voz femenina—. No quería interrumpir. —Naruto levantó la vista y encontró a la madre de Hinata en el marco de la entrada, con la mano en el pomo, el desconcierto había ruborizado sus mejillas.

Podía ver de donde había heredado Hinata su belleza. Su madre seguía siendo una mujer atractiva.

Sospechaba que Hitomi Hyuga tenía alrededor de cincuenta años. Su cutis estaba marcado por ligeras arrugas en el contorno de los ojos y la boca. Y como Hinata , su madre también era pequeña, quizás incluso un poco más que Hinata .

Sin embargo, era la tristeza en sus ojos lo que Naruto notaba con más fuerza, una tristeza que parecía adherírsele, una que reconocía porque la había percibido en los ojos de Hinata un par de veces.

Naruto se levantó de su silla, Kakashi lo siguió.

—¿Ocurre algo malo, Señora Hyuga ? —Preguntó, sintiéndose extraño al llamar por ese nombre a otra persona que no fuera Hinata.

—No, no. Todo está bien. —Su rubor se enfatizó—. Acabo de perderme otra vez. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Pensaba que ya conocía bien el camino.

Naruto sonrió.

—Toma tiempo, confíe en mí. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

—Bueno, me comprometí a acompañar a Ayame en el solar para tomar nuestro café matutino. Pero creo que tomé el lado izquierdo cuando debía ir hacia la derecha. Regresaré sobre mis pasos. Estoy segura que tendré más éxito en esta ocasión. Y otra vez les pido disculpas por interrumpir.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Naruto abrió la boca para volver a llamarla, pero Kakashi habló primero.

—No es necesaria ninguna disculpa, mi estimada señora. Acabamos de terminar nuestra conversación, ¿no es así, Naruto?

Kakashi se giró hacia él, y su mirada le advirtió que conviniese o aceptase las consecuencias.

Naruto sonrío para sí mismo. Claramente su amigo tenía fuego en su corazón y sospechaba que Hitomi Hyuga era quien había encendido las llamas.

—Kakashi tiene razón. Ya hemos terminado. —Entonces, para molestar a su amigo dijo—. Me complacería poder mostrarle el camino al solar.

Naruto se dirigió hacia ella, pero Kakashi le colocó la mano sobre el brazo, bastante enérgicamente, de hecho.

—No, quédate aquí, muchacho. Sé que tienes muchas cosas de las que ocuparte. Yo le puedo enseñar a la dama el solar. —Mostrándose encantador se dirigió a la dama en cuestión—. Si a usted no le importuna la compañía de un anciano decrépito

—¿Usted? ¿Decrépito? —dijo dedicándole una brillante sonrisa—. A mis ojos, usted está en la flor de la vida.

Kakashi miró brevemente a Narutoy movió las cejas antes de atravesar la habitación con energía decidida.

—Hablaré contigo más tarde, muchacho. —Agitó una mano sobre su hombro, su mirada concentrada en la encantadora señora que lo esperaba en la entrada, a quien él muy galantemente le ofreció el brazo—. ¿Quizás después de encontrar el solar, le gustaría dar una vuelta por el jardín conmigo? Se encuentra espléndido en esta época del año.

La madre de Hinata inclinó la cabeza y colocó su brazo en el de él.

—Me encantaría.

Juntos, la pareja salió rumbo a su destino. Naruto sólo podía preguntarse dónde acabaría todo aquello y esperaba que Hinata no lo culpara si resultaba terminar en la cama de su amigo.

Hinata. Ahora que estaba solo, Naruto recordó las sabias palabras que su consejero le había mencionado.

"_La vida es corta, así que diviértete al máximo"_.

Quizás era exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. Divertirse. Pero lo más importante, debería tratar de disfrutar cada momento que le quedase con Hinata. Desde que había llegado, él solamente le había mostrado su lado formal, el cual, reconocía, era la mayor parte. Pero ésta sería la última oportunidad de demostrarle que podía ser diferente, entretenido, y no deseaba perderla.

Ya era tiempo de poner en práctica todo lo que había aprendido.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: ni la historia ni los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Melanie George**

**Esta historia es una adaptación del libro "Juego de Seducción " de Melanie George, espero que les guste y que la disfruten.**

**Ok aquí esta la tan esperada conti!**

**Lamento la tardanza y definitivamente me alegro much que les guste la historia! Gracias por leerla y continúen onegai así , espero que les guste!**

**CAPÍTULO 19**

Hinata sólo pudo quedarse boquiabierta ante el extraño que tenía frente a ella, ciertamente su barbilla podía haber llegado a tocar la parte de atrás de su cabeza si su pecho no se hubiera interpuesto en el camino.

No todos lo días el Conde de Braden lucía un adorno de diamante en el lóbulo.

Un verdadero y genuino, sólo-dolerá-por-un-minuto, pendiente de diamante. El profesor. Su profesor. El juicioso, nada-de-tonterías, no-te-conozco-lo-suficiente-para-ser-tan-informal profesor… ¡estaba usando un pendiente! ¡Un pendiente! ¡Desafiaba la lógica!

—¿Qué te has hecho? —preguntó, la brillante gema le hacía guiños mientras permanecían en el vestíbulo, un rayo de sol del atardecer derramándose por la abierta puerta principal.

—Es un pendiente —respondió.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza. A veces el hombre podía ser tan denso como la jungla del Amazonas.

—Sí, puedo ver que es un pendiente. La pregunta es, ¿por qué tienes uno?

¿Se había despertado en una dimensión paralela? ¿Si miraba por la ventana, estarían las vacas flotando en el aire? ¿Sería el cielo verde y el césped azul? ¿Habría una nave espacial flotando sobre el camino de entrada?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Deseaba uno.

Como si el pendiente no fuera suficiente, todo su aspecto exterior había cambiado, como si una Campanita1 de la moda hubiera espolvoreado polvo de hadas sobre él convirtiéndolo en Ceniprofe2.

Usaba una ajustada camiseta blanca que exhibía su musculoso pecho y sus bien formados abdominales, y un par de cómodos jeans indecentes acariciaban su mitad inferior. Hinata esperaba que no se volviera. El trasero del hombre empaquetado en unos Levis azules desgastados seguramente sería su ruina.

Naruto también tenía el honor de ser el primer conde que hubiera conocido que usara un par de botas de vaquero… negras, para hacer juego con la chaqueta de cuero de motociclista que completaba el atuendo. Su sedoso cabello rubio rozaba el cuello de la chaqueta, y un embriagador mechón le cruzaba la frente.

—No entiendo esto, profesor. ¿Qué está sucediendo?

—¿Qué es lo que hay que entender? Hice un cambio. ¿No te gusta?

¿Por qué tenía que mirarla de esa expectante y vulnerable manera a lo James Dean? La clase de expresión que decía, estoy al límite y soy frágil. Sé dulce.

—Sí, me gusta mucho —contestó Hinata, su voz falta de convicción, lo que él notó.

—¿Pero?

—Bueno, es que no eres… tú con esa ropa. Realmente no sé quien eres.

—En el fondo sigo siendo el mismo.

Qué pensamiento. Ahora no sólo era rico, inteligente, dulce, encantador, infantil, generoso, compasivo y mejor formado que los dioses del Olimpo, sino que también era sexy, apuesto, desinhibido, y se vestía mejor que ella.

¡Dónde… oh… dónde estaba la justicia en eso!

—¿Cuándo lo… ?

—¿Hice todo esto? —terminó la frase por ella.

Asintió.

—Ayer.

Así que era por eso que no lo había visto en todo el día. Había estado fuera convirtiéndose en un nuevo hombre. Se había sorprendido cuando Sasuke había ido a decirle que Naruto tenía que cancelar la reunión. Naruto nunca había faltado a una de sus reuniones y le fruncía el ceño cuando ella llegaba dos minutos tarde a una.

—La muchacha que me perforó la oreja me sugirió otras partes que podía perforarme —dijo entablando conversación.

Hinata bien podía imaginárselo. En Nueva York, la gente era muy inventiva, y un poco minuciosa, acerca de perforarse partes del cuerpo.

—Por favor, dime que no te perforaste nada más.

—No. Muchos piercings se verían gratuitos, además de ser bastante dolorosos.

Hinata se aflojó aliviada. Podría haberse desmayado si descubría que tenía aretes en las tetillas.

—Sin embargo —continuó—. Me detuve en el salón de tatuajes después de hacerme el piercing, que está convenientemente ubicado en la parte de atrás del establecimiento de piercings. Hice que el tatuador… que a propósito, se llamaba Malice… me tatuara Malo hasta los Huesos sobre mi brazo derecho.

—¡No lo hiciste!

La esquina de su boca se curvó hacia arriba en una media sonrisa burlona.

—Sólo estoy bromeando.

¡Bromeando! El hombre que una vez había dicho, "no entiendo esa propensión que tienes a decir tonterías sin sentido". ¿Estaba la luna en la séptima casa? ¿Se había alineado Júpiter con Marte? ¿Y por qué repentinamente tenía esa canción extendiéndose por la cabeza?

—Todavía no entiendo qué te hizo llegar a estos… extremos.

Miró hacia abajo, a sí mismo.

—No creo que sea extremo.

—Para un hombre cuya familia no ha cambiado su estilo de vestir desde antes de que se hundiera el Titanic, yo diría que es extremo.

Naruto le frunció el ceño.

—Sakura dice que luzco genial.

—¿Sakura? —¿Cuándo había empezado a llamarla Sakura en vez de Señorita Haruno?—. ¿Sakura fue contigo?

—Sí. Parece que tiene una fijación con la ropa. También recuerdo que dijo algo acerca de ir de compras con ese tipo Mizuki. Tú sabes, el de los cañones.

¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

—Bueno, parecía lo correcto preguntarle a una experta, tal como la gente me consulta a mí como un experto en el campo de…

Hinata levantó la mano.

—Lo sé. —¿Por qué tenía que continuar mencionando su maestría? Sólo tenía que mirarlo a la cara para pensar en ello… y volver a pensar en ello.

Hinata sintió resurgir una punzada de dolor. Cada día desde la noche en el muro almenado, encontraba más y más difícil estar con Naruto. Y cada día desde ese entonces, él había sido dulce con ella, y odiaba eso. Pero no lo odiaba a él. Tal vez sería más fácil si lo hiciera.

Ahora, viéndolo cambiado, sabía que ya no la necesitaba. Había logrado lo que se había propuesto. ¿Era esa su forma de decirle que podía irse?

Durante cuatro días, se las había arreglado bastante bien para reprimir sus sentimientos. Ahora todas las emociones que había reprimido amenazaban con abrumarla.

Abruptamente, giró sobre la cadera y se encaminó de regreso al camino por el que había llegado, sin estar exactamente segura de lo que pretendía hacer. ¿Sentarse en su habitación y llorar todo el día? No, ya había habido suficiente de eso. Se rehusaba a convertirse en una de esas llorosas mujeres que estaban perdidas sin un hombre… y para empezar, este hombre en particular jamás había sido suyo.

Apenas había dado tres pasos cuando una gran y cálida mano la agarró por la parte superior del brazo, deteniéndola antes de que empezara a subir las escaleras.

Cuando se encontraron cara a cara otra vez, un ceño fruncía la usualmente lisa frente de Naruto.

—¿A dónde vas?

—¿Acaso importa?

—Sí, yo… yo pensé que íbamos a seguir haciendo, er, investigaciones.

Para ese entonces, Hinata estaba completamente harta de las investigaciones. ¡Quería ser más que una simple investigación para este hombre!

—¿Por qué no le pides a Sakura que sea tu profesora? —Hinata odió como sonaba: petulante, mezquina y celosa. Pero no podía evitarlo.

—No quiero a Sakura. Te quiero a ti.

Te quiero a ti. Hinata nunca había escuchado esas palabras dirigidas a ella. Deseaba poder saborearlas, pero sólo servían para confundirla. Por momentos pensaba que le agradaba a Naruto, que tal vez le tenía cariño, y al siguiente él se apartaba.

Hinata no estaba exactamente segura de cuándo había comenzado a encariñarse con él, pero había descubierto lo profundos que eran sus sentimientos hacia él la noche en que le confirmó que su trabajo todavía era lo más importante para él. Se había desmoronado por dentro. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que lo amaba.

Hinata se sobresaltó cuando los largos y delgados dedos le tomaron la barbilla e inclinaron su cabeza hacia arriba, la mirada de Naruto buscando la suya. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, dando dolorosos golpes al pensar en el día en que debiera dejar a este hombre, un día que parecía muy cercano.

—Lo siento —murmuró, apartándole suavemente el cabello del rostro.

Esas dos palabras golpearon a Hinata.

—¿Por qué pides disculpas?

La mirada en sus ojos era de tanto dolor que Hinata deseó que la dejara ayudarlo, que confiara en ella, aunque fuera un poco.

—Por lo que sea que haya hecho para contrariarte. Por cosas que he dicho. Cosas que no he dicho. —Bajó la mirada a sus labios—. Cosas que desearía poder decir.

Hinata sintió que las lágrimas anegaban sus ojos. ¿Qué era lo que deseaba poder decir? ¿Y por qué no podía decirlo? Debía saberlo. Fuera lo que fuera.

Un sonoro estallido de risas hizo eco a través de la puerta principal, interrumpiéndola. Cuando, un momento después llegó un segundo estallido, preguntó:

—¿Qué está pasando allí fuera?

Descubrió que Naruto continuaba mirándole los labios.

—¿Qué? —murmuró, pareciendo ajeno al ruido.

Hinata tragó cuando se acercó un poco más a ella.

—Fu…fuera.

—No es nada —dio otro paso acercándose.

Dos de los nada de Naruto pasaron volando a través de la puerta principal abierta, una sonriente mujer eludiendo las manos de un hombre que la perseguía y gritaba:

—No te preocupes, amor. ¡No dolerá ni un poco!

Hinata enarcó una ceja.

—¿Nada, eh?

Naruto suspiró, la expresión desamparada de su rostro era casi cómica. Luego la tomó de la mano.

—Ven conmigo —dijo, y tiró de ella saliendo por la puerta principal.

La visión que recibió a Hinata hizo que se detuviera abruptamente, lo que casi la arrancó de sus pies ya que Naruto continuó avanzando. Apenas notó que le ponía las manos en la cintura, para enderezarla, mientras enfocaba la atención en el Rolls Royce… que en ese momento estaba atestado por al menos veinte personas.

Las extremidades sobresalían por todos lados, brazos colgando de una de las ventanillas, piernas de otra, y lo que parecía sospechosamente como el trasero de alguien estaba presionado contra el vidrio de la ventanilla de adelante.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó, mirando al apuesto extraño que estaba junto a ella, que parecía estar divirtiéndose muchísimo con el maltrato que estaba recibiendo su coche—. ¿Qué están haciendo?

—Cuando veníamos de regreso a casa de nuestra excursión de compras, Sakura me preguntó cuánta gente pensaba que cabía en el Rolls. No tenía ni idea, así que sugerí que recogiéramos algunas personas y lo comprobáramos.

—¿Esto fue idea tuya? —Hinata sabía que su expresión era de incredulidad.

Él asintió.

—Pensé que sería divertido. De cierta forma, obtuve la idea de ti.

—¿De mí? Nunca atiborré un coche de gente.

—Una vez me preguntaste si alguna vez había hecho algo absurdo.

Hinata recordó cuál había sido su respuesta y cómo le había dado un vuelco el corazón por un tierno niño cuyos padres le habían negado la oportunidad de ser un niño.

—¿Así que esta es tu idea de ser absurdo?

—Bueno, es bastante ridículo. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

No sería tan ridículo si la payasada hubiera sido hecha por otro que no fuera Naruto.

—No puedo creerlo. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Sencillamente no puedo creerlo.

—Tal vez podamos batir un nuevo record mundial. —Le dio un suave codazo en el costado—. ¿Quieres ver si cabemos?

¿Ver si cabían?

Que el Señor la perdonara. Había creado un monstruo.

Sin embargo, no podía negarse. Su sonrisa era demasiado dulce. Sus ojos demasiado encendidos con promesas. Su cuerpo vibraba por la excitación de una restringida juventud.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo Hinata, alzando las manos.

Él sonrió y volvió a tomarla de la mano.

Al acercarse al lado del coche, Hinata divisó un gran número de los empleados de Naruto, vislumbró el rostro de Quick que estaba entre una pila de cuerpos, y una manga color borgoña con un reborde dorado que parecía pertenecer a Iruka, el ayuda de cámara de Naruto . ¿Y era ese … el cabello azulado de su madre asomando cerca de la ventana trasera? ¿Y era de Hanabi esa mano con uñas pintadas de azul que estaba tanteando el trasero de alguien?

Hinata se sobresaltó cuando Naruto le puso las manos en la cintura. Miró sobre el hombro. Le dedicó una inclinación de cabeza, para tranquilizarla… y luego la empujó dentro del coche.

Hinata rió cuando las voces masculinas lanzaron risotadas y las voces femeninas se rieron tontamente, y varios gruñidos y quejidos se alzaron cuando se encontró apiñada entre un montón de gente mucho más de lo que hubiera experimentado en un subterráneo en Nueva York.

Cuando giró el cuerpo, vio que Naruto continuaba fuera, aún sonriendo pero viéndose algo inseguro de sí mismo. Se estiró por encima de tres personas y le agarró la mano.

—Si yo lo hago, tú lo haces.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Si insiste, señorita Hyuga. —Luego, ese gran y hermoso físico se acercó a ella, los cuerpos culebrearon, hubo más risas y gruñidos y sana diversión.

Hinata se sintió apenada por quien quiera que hubiera subido primero al coche. Suponía que encontrarían al menos una persona que iba a necesitar atención médica. Ya podía ver a alguien tratando de explicarle a los paramédicos cómo habían ocurrido las heridas.

—Bueno, um… veintiocho personas estaban sobre él.

Hinata se rió ante el pensamiento, pero su entretenimiento fue descentrado cuando el cuerpo de Naruto se apretó en toda su longitud contra el de ella. Sus brazos le rodearon la cintura, haciendo que sus cuerpos quedaran muy juntos. No sabía si lo había hecho por la falta de espacio o porque quería hacerlo. Lo que sí sabía era que se sentía bien.

Él le miraba la boca, y se preguntaba si querría besarla tanto como ella quería ser besada. Él acercó la cabeza. Y ella cerró los párpados…

Y luego un tenue gemido de alguien que decía que se estaba sofocando puso fin al momento y a la jarana. Hinata trató de ocultar la desilusión que sintió.

Les llevó al menos diez minutos desenlazar la masa de humanidad metida en el Rolls de Naruto, todo el mundo riendo y aplaudiéndose unos a otros hasta que fueron contadas veinticuatro personas. Ahora Hinata sabía la respuesta a la pregunta… ¿Cuánta gente puede caber en un Rolls Royce?

Pensó que tenía la cuenta final hasta que dos desgreñados y algo achatados cuerpos fueron sacados del piso del coche. Dos cuerpos que habían estado yaciendo cara a cara, muslo a muslo. Dos personas que ahora se tambaleaban lado a lado.

Sakura y Sasuke.

Cuando recobraron el sentido, los dos enemigos se enfrentaron, sus movimientos coordinados como si se estuvieran midiendo antes de un duelo. Ojos verdes estrechándose al mirar los negros. Los negros igualando el gesto.

—Pagano —provocó Sakura

—Arpía —devolvió Sasuke

—Pomposo tragón de bollos.

—Pequeña bruja insegura.

—Muérdeme el trasero, Británico

—Prefiero morir de hambre, Yankee.

Pasó otro momento de miradas enfurecidas que prometían justo castigo. Luego ambos se dieron la vuelta y se encaminaron en direcciones opuestas.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza y se echó a reír.

—Eso fue agradable.

Miró sobre el hombro, para encontrar a Naruto parado detrás de ella, tan cerca que podía oler el sutil aroma de su colonia, y sentir su cuerpo rozando el suyo, recordándole el momento en el coche, el deseo que la había inundado… que todavía la inundaba.

Cómo deseaba reclinarse hacia atrás contra su pecho y sentir esos brazos envueltos alrededor de su cintura, saber lo que se sentía al ser apreciada y protegida, aunque fuera en su mente. Aunque fuera por un momento.

—¿Qué fue agradable? —le preguntó, al darse cuenta que estaba allí de pie mirándolo fijamente.

—Tu risa —contestó en un tono ronco—. Es bella.

—Gracias —murmuró Hinata, temerosa de decir algo más, de observar demasiado estrechamente como se sentía en ese momento. Sus emociones estaban todas alborotadas, como un barco inclinándose salvajemente lanzado de un mar embravecido a otro.

—Vayamos a algún lugar —dijo súbitamente—. Sólo nosotros dos.

¿Ellos dos? ¿Solos? No podía hacerlo.

—Quiero hacer algo contigo —continuó, como sintiendo su renuencia—. Algo que no sea investigación.

Algo que no fuera investigación. Hinata nunca había oído nada tan encantador.

—¿Cómo qué?

Frunció el ceño, como si la respuesta a esa pregunta fuera el problema más difícil que alguna vez le hubieran pedido que resolviera. Luego, súbitamente, sonrió... y fue devastador.

—¿Que te parece un picnic? Haré que el cocinero nos prepare algo de ese pollo que comimos anoche junto con un poco de pan francés y queso de Brie. Tomaré una botella de vino del sótano, y partiremos. ¿Qué te parece?

Una tarde a solas con Naruto. Había pasado tantas tardes a solas con él, pero nunca sin la investigación. Siempre estaba instalada entre ellos como una pared.

Hinata pensó en preguntarle por qué quería ir de picnic cuando solo hacía unos días parecía como si estuviera desesperado por verla partir. Pero, ¿deseaba dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar con él, sin barreras, sólo un hombre y una mujer en una cálida tarde de verano? Tal vez el nuevo Naruto sentía de forma diferente acerca de ella. Tal vez...

—¿Hinata ? —preguntó, doblando las rodillas para mirarla a los ojos, con esa sonrisa seductora en el rostro—. ¿Vendrás conmigo?

La forma en que la miraba, tan expectante… ¿Cómo podía decir que no?

—Sí —contestó—. Iré contigo.

Se frotó las manos.

—Quédate aquí. Iré a buscar todo lo que necesitamos y volveré al instante. —Luego salió trotando hacia la puerta principal, el sedoso cabello rubio flotando con la brisa, con los rayos del sol sacándole destellos dorados. Hinata lo miró fijamente, perdida en sus pensamientos.

—¡Buu!

Sobresaltada, Hinata se llevó una mano al pecho y se volvió rápidamente para enfrentar al responsable. Su hermana… que claramente todavía poseía el hábito de acercarse inesperadamente.

—¡Hanabi ! ¡Me diste un susto de muerte!

—Si no hubieras estado mirándole el trasero a Naruto, podrías haberme escuchado acercarme a ti —respondió Hanabi bruscamente.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

—No estaba mirando… No importa. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Hablando con mi hermana. ¿Es eso un crimen?

Hinata se preguntaba por la actitud nada amistosa de su hermana. Podría haber pensado que Hanabi estaba enfadada porque no habían pasado mucho tiempo juntas desde que había llegado. Pero era Hanabi la que había estado demasiado ocupada para hacer algo con ella y no viceversa.

Hanabi había vislumbrado a Sarutobi, y las hormonas la habían golpeado. Cada vez que Hinata veía a su hermana, ésta estaba con el joven y apuesto mayordomo. Claramente, Hanabi estaba enamorada. Otra vez.

Aún así, desde el principio, su hermana no había estado actuando como ella misma. Hinata estaba preocupada… y cuando se trataba de Hanabi , parecía como si se hubiera pasado la vida entera en ese mismo estado.

Sin embargo, por un corto tiempo Hinata sólo se había preocupado por sí misma, y sentía una punzada de culpa por habar disfrutado tanto de su libertad.

—¿Pasa algo, Hanabi ?

—¿Qué podría pasar? —La apenas reprimida rabia en los ojos verdes de Hanabi desmentía sus palabras—. Estoy aquí en Inglaterra con mi hermana, la famosa escritora de romances. Durmiendo en un castillo, comiendo como una reina, siendo servida de cabo a rabo, y básicamente recibiendo un tratamiento real, gracias a ti. Siempre gracias a ti. ¿Así que, qué podría ir mal?

—Obviamente algo está yendo mal.

—Y si fuera así, ¿Lo vas a solucionar como lo solucionas todo? —La animosidad que radiaba de Hanabi era como una fuerza física, que abofeteaba a Hinata .

—¿Es por Kakuzu? ¿Ha habido más problemas? Mamá dice…

—¡Mamá dice! ¡Mamá dice! ¿Desde cuando se volvieron tan compinches las dos?

¿Compinches? ¿Era eso lo que eran? Ciertamente había habido un tiempo cuando Hinata podría haber dicho que ella y su madre eran amigas, pero esos días habían pasado hacía mucho, enterrados bajo el peso de los viejos recuerdos.

—Está preocupada por ti, Hanabi . Yo también lo estoy.

—Bueno, podeis dejar de preocuparos. Ya no soy una niña pequeña. No necesito que vengan a rescatarme. ¡Así que dejadme malditamente tranquila! —Empujó a Hinata para pasar y corrió hacia la puerta principal, casi tirando a Naruto que salía con una gigantesca canasta de picnic en una mano y una gran manta doblada metida debajo del brazo.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —preguntó, mirando sobre el hombro mientras continuaba avanzando.

—Nada —murmuró Hinata , tratando de contener el torrente de enterradas emociones que amenazaban con desbordarse del lugar donde las había encerrado durante diez largos años. ¿Es que acaso los recuerdos siempre la perseguirían? ¿Nunca podría librarse de ellos?

—¿Estás bien?

Hinata asintió, forzando a retroceder la necesidad que sentía de ir tras Hanabi . Por lo que podía recordar, siempre había sido la que solucionaba las cosas, la que las corregía. Bueno, no ese día. Ese día era para ella.

—Entonces, ¿dónde vamos?

—Conozco un lugar que está cerca del río a unas cinco millas de aquí. Solía ir cuando era niño. Me tiraba sobre una larga y chata roca y pretendía que era un lagarto tostándome al sol.

Hinata enarcó una ceja.

—Pensaba que los Namikaze nunca hacían nada tonto.

—Y hace una semana hubiera estado dispuesto a apostar que nunca lo había hecho. Pero hoy me acordé de ello. Cuando pensé en el picnic, el recuerdo regresó. Extraño, ¿eh?

No tan extraño, pensó Hinata . Algunos recuerdos eran así, volvían cuando menos los esperabas… y a veces cuando menos lo deseabas.

Desterrando el pensamiento, le sacó la manta de debajo del brazo.

—¿Listo para irnos?

—Más que listo. Sólo tenemos un pequeño problema.

¿Sólo uno? Quiso preguntar.

—¿Qué es?

Le dirigió una tímida sonrisa.

—No sé conducir.

1 Campanita el hada de Peter Pan.

2 Usa la palabra Cinderfella. Es un juego de palabras intraducible mezclando las palabras Cinderella (Cenicienta) y Fella (que es una forma de decir profesor)


End file.
